Kingdom Hearts 2 (Loonatic Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Ace the Bunny who has awakened 3 Years, Ace and his Friends are going to see many world find the Organization 18 Animal's Plan and their Stronghold.
1. Buster's Day 1 and 2

Ace: (Narrating) A scattered dream is like a far-off memory. A far-off memory is like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and me.

At the Unknown

Buster and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on

Enma: You have arrived. I've been to see them. And look alot like them.

Buster: Who are you?

Enma: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was.

Plucky: He meant you're name.

Enma: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your Teacher's names?

Babs: Our Teacher Name is...

Flashback

Ace is waking from his Dream and he's in the Headquarter

Ace: That is some dream. (Yawning)

And Lexi look closer to him

Ace: Ah!

Lexi: (Laugh)

Ace: Give me break, Le-!

Duck: Giving up already? If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?

?: This world has been connected

Ace: Wha? Who's there?

lexi: Ace. Don't ever change.

Duck: The Door has opened.

Ace: What?

?: You understand so little.

Lexi: Ace...

In Acme Acres

Buster has wake up

Buster: Another dream about him.

 **Acme Acres**

He and his friends are talking in their Usual Place

Fowlmouth: Boy, does it take you off?

Gogo: Of course. This is wrong.

Shirley: Max and his gang gone too far for this.

Bookworm: Well, it's true that everything has been stolen around in Acme Acres. And we've got something to settle with Montana Max and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not really bad to me.

Hamton: What really BUGS me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! And now the whole town and our parents are treating us like criminals! Have even been this take off before in your life? Cause I haven't. No way, I didn't.

Furball: What do we do now?

They need some idea and they don't know

Buster: Um, well... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight.

Sneezer: Okay. Let's do it.

Fowlmouth: What about Max?

Plucky: All we have to do is to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will stop blaming us.

Fowlmouth: (Sigh)

Hamton: Oh No! They're missing! Our - are gone!

And then they didn't say the word anymore

Fowlmouth: Our - are gone?! (Gasp)

Fifi: You can't say - anymore?

Hamton: But you do know what I'm saying? Was it? Our - are gone!

Babs: Stolen. And not just the -. The word - has been stolen, too.

Calamity: What kind of thief was that? Max could never have pulled that off on is.

Buster: Yep.

Hamton: Okay, time for some recon.

They left their usual spot and then Buster is got collapse

ZoN: His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon.

Buster get up and wonder what happen

Fifi: Buster. Come on.

They went to the City

Fowlmouth: Over new!

He went to the shop

Hamton: Let's get this investigation underway.

Man: Hey, Buster! Never thought you and your friends do such a bad thing...

Buster: We didn't steal anything, okay?

Man: I like to believe, but... but would steal steal stuff?

Buyer: What's stuff?

Man: As if you didn't know. Hey I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop.

They went to accessory shop

Fowlmouth: Go on, Buster. Talk to her.

Woman: Oh, it's you, Buster... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favourite customers.

Buster: I am not a thief, okay?

Woman: Okay...

Buster: It's not fun having everyone suspecting us, you know.

Woman: Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The old lady at the candy shop is pretty sad, too.

They went to candy shop

Old Lady: Buster, have you seen my cat around?

Buster: Um..

He saw a Cat on the Top and he got the cat down

Old Lady: Thank you, Buster.

Buster: Did they steal something from you, too?

Old Lady: Oh, yes. Something important.

Buster: Just so you know, we didn't do it.

Old Lady: I believe you.

Buster: Thanks for that, Lady. So what did they take from you?

Old Lady: My -. My Precious -.

Fowlmouth: Looks like the Culprit is going around stealing -. But not just -. But the word -, too.

Hamton: This isn't your average thief...

Shirley: I wonder if Max would know anything about this.

Buster: We have to talk to him. Let's go.

They went off to find him and they found his friends

?: Thieves.

? 2: That's really mean, Kids.

Plucky: Oh, really?

Max: Nice to come back there, Ducky.

Plucky: What?!

Max: You better give us back the - now.

? 2: He's right! You're the only ones who would take it, you know?

Max: That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers. So what did you do? Broke it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're lame.

?: replay!

Max: Now you're talking. I guess if you get on your knees and get, MAYBE I'll let it slide.

Buster has no choice, but to do it

Plucky: Buster!

He saw a club and he grab it, so he's gonna fight Max

Fowlmouth: Buster! Focus!

Max: Come on. Quit, being a loser and fight.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Max: (Sigh)

?: Montana Max is not feeling so hot!

? 2: Tournament decided

Hamton is taking a photo to him and then a Dusk just stole it

Dizzy: What's that?

Babs: A thief!

They went after it, Buster went to the Wood to fight it and he found the Dusk

?: We have come for you, my liege.

He is fighting it and it doesn't work

Buster: Is not working.

And then something balto his club

Buster: What the?

It change into Sword from a Data

Buster: What is that, a sword?

He is fighting it and he defeated it and all the Picture has been recovered

Hours later

He show them a picture

Hamton: What's that?

Buster: Plucky was a first customer after he take over the shop. So I took a picture to him.

Babs: That's a really nice photo. (Gasp)

Fowlmouth: Hey, you said photos.

Hamton: The word has been return.

Plucky: So, Buster, tell us about the picture thief.

Buster: Not much to say. The picture were just laying there.

Plucky: Then how can we prove that we weren't the ones who took them?

He look at the Picture of Calamity

Plucky: Is a GIRL...

Buster: You look happy, Calamity.

Calamity: I'm not. Anyway, all those stolen picture are of Buster and us?

Hamton: Oh! So that's why everyone though it was us?

Plucky: Are you saying that Max didn't go around accusing us after all?

Buster: Are they really all of us?

Hamton: Yes. See.

They shot them all the Pictures of them

Babs: Look.

Calamity: Right. Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the Thief wanted to steal the real Buster, Babs, Plucky, me, Little Beeper and us or something?

Fowlmouth: Come on, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal them for?

Buster: Oh, thanks a lot!

They all Luagh and they went back home and then Buster saw a light

Ace: (Voice) Where am I?

Buster: Who's there!?

Ace: (Voice) Who are you?

Computer: Restoration at 12%

At the Computer room

ZoN: Organization Animal miscreants... they've found us.

?: But... why would they stole the picture for?

ZoN: They are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of them. Marina must be hurry.

In Dream

Ace: Ugh. Huh? Where am I? What happen to home!? My city!? Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam! Le-! Who are you?

Garuru: They will come to find you out of nowhere. As long as you fight them with sword.

Wile: So. Why don't you come with us? We can travel other world on our Train.

Garuru: Ace. Go with them, especially if you want to find your friends.

Daffy: Daffy Duck.

Taz: Taz.

Wile: Names Wile. E. Coyote.

Ace: I'm Ace. I'll go with you.

Gwen: The Heartless have a great fear from the sword.

Young Chase: But the bunny is a problem. He found one of the Symbol

Dream End

Buster wake up and look at his hand

Buster: A Sword?

He went to his friends spot and look a his hand

Buster: A Sword?

He saw a Stick and he swing it like a sword he had yesterday

Buster: What was that about?

He throw it and it landed on the Black Coat foot

Buster: Oops!

He left

Buster: Sorry, I didn't meant to do that.

He went to the Usual Spot Furball give him an Ice Cream

Buster: Thank you.

Hamton: Do you all think we'll always be together like this?

Shirley: I'm sure hope so.

Fowlmouth: What? Where did that come from?

Hamton: Oh, well, you now. Just thinking out loud.

Plucky: Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growng up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?

Hamton: Did you get that from a Fortune Cookie?

Plucky: All right, no more ice cream for you. Boy, today's turning out to be a drag.

Babs: Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief.

Plucky: No way. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we want to go the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue sea, blue sky. So we have to go on a train and go!

They didn't say anything

Plucky: No? Aw, why not?

Buster: You do know we don't have munny.

Plucky: You all know that I am smart for this.

They all left the Usual Spot and Buster is wondering from his hand and then Sneezer came

Sneezer: Come on, Buster.

They left the Usual Spot

Plucky: We're going to the Town!

They went to the Town and Buster catch up with them, and they all look at the poster

Plucky: Two days to go. You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The eighteen of us will split the price.

Buster: Alright! You're on!

Mary: You will gonna clean up!

Sweetie: Go get him.

Plucky: Is a Promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticker to the beach is 900 munny. How much to eighteen of us?

Concord: 30000 munny.

Plucky: And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?

Shirley: 1200 munny. A total of 28000 munny.

Buster: To spend on what?

Calamity: Pretzel's, of course. We need those for our vacation.

Buster: Well, there's always watermelon.

Barky: To expensive. They're like... 2000 apiece.

Buster: Alright, Pretzel's it is.

Plucky: So, where were we?

Shirley: We need 28000 munny altogether. But me, Buster and Hamton have is.

Hamton: I've got 800.

Babs: 1000.

Buster: 200, sorry.

Plucky: That's about 2000 munny! We need 36000. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some cash! We have until the train leaves to earn 3000 each!

He left to the train station

Plucky: Meet me at the station with money in hand!

Little Beeper: I though he would help us?

Buster: Never mind. Those Pretzel's are sounding pretty good.

They are going to get some munny for the Train to the Beach and they have them all

Plucky: All presents has accounted for?

Hamton: What have we got?

Buster: Well... (he show them the money's) Just these.

Plucky: Wow! Good job, Buster!

Hamton: We can buy some watermelons.

Babs: Great job, everyone. Added to what has started with, we now have.

Shirley: (she show her pouch) 40000 Munny!

Plucky: Yes!

She give it to Buster

Babs: Let's get tickets.

They went to the train station

Plucky: We can't be together forever, so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember.

Buster: How come?

Plucky: Ha ha! Got ya!

He ran to the train station and Buster got trip

Buster: Ah!

His friends saw him trip, and then the Black Coated man help him up and say something

Buster: Huh?

Fowlmouth: Buster! Three minutes!

Buster: Okay!

He look at the Black Coat again, and find out he's gone

At the Train Station

Plucky: Eighteen students!

Hamton: Buster! The munny!

Buster: Wait!

He search in his pocket and find out it gone

Buster: I didn't have it!

Plucky: What?

Buster remember since he trip

Buster: He took it!

He ran off

Babs: Where are you going?

Buster: Guys, remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it from me!

Furball: Guy?

Buster: He haven't gotten too far...

Hamton: There was no guy?

Buster: What?

Hamton: We just saw you get up, and there was no guy.

Buster: But... I saw him.

They heard the Train left

Calamity: (Sigh) Great.

Buster: There was no guy.

At the Tower of Acme University

They are eating ice cream and Buster didn't eat his ice cream

Babs: Buster. Is starting to melt.

Buster: Oops, sorry.

Plucky: Pull yourself together.

Fowlmouth: That was really weird, though.

Shirley: Strange.

Dizzy: You said it.

Buster: Can you feel Ace?

Flashback

A Black Coated is talking to Buster

?: Can you feel Ace?

Flashback ended

Computer: Restoration at 28%

ZoN: Marina, hurry.

A black coated guy is toss the Pouch up in the air

?: Is it really that hard to make a beach, buddy?

ZoN: Me and ZoN have been giving the enemy another entry point.

?: And this pouch?

ZoN: We could buy some sea salt ice cream. (Laugh) Object from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that.


	2. Buster's Day 3 and 4

Dream

Nora: As an Animal Warrior, you must already now. One does not meddle in the affair of other worlds.

Jenny: Some many places I want to see, I know I'll get there someday.

Roshi: And Thus, I dubbed the Heroes in-training-

Daffy: Hey! What did you mean, Heroes in-training?!

Roshi: You rookie doesn't now how to take to be a True Hero.

Raimundo: I... I wish... for Dojo Freedom.

Dojo: Guys?

Harry: Ginny. I should have listened to you.

Ginny: Don't feel bad, Harry. We'll come for another plan in Hogwarts. Next Time, I'll help you together.

Ace: Power!

Po: I'm Po!

Duck: Or are you too cool to play, because you're now have the sword.

Ace: Duck? What are you doing here? Did you find them? I still can't believe... I really flew! Wait til I tell Le-! I wonder she'll believe me? Problem zero.

Ace: He'll find it. I'm searching too.

Kevin: For you're light? Well, dont lose sight about it.

Tiff: Ace, where are you going?

Ace: I'm going to find my friends, they are waiting for me. Um.. Where is Daffy and his Friends.

Duck: Instead of worrying about you should be asking about her.

Dream ended

At the Computer

ZoN is typing something on his computer

At the Chamber Pod

Marina is watching Ace and she heard a voice

Buster: (Voice) Who are you?

He went to Usual Spot and saw a letter from Plucky

Buster: (reading) "Meet me at the Train Station. Today's the day we go to the Beach- and don't worried about the Mummy! Plucky"

He went off and saw his friends

Buster: Hey.

Fifi: Morning.

Then everything stop

Buster: What?

He ran off and then a Girl has appeared

Marina: Hello, Buster.

Buster: Um... Hi, and you are?

She stop him from saying

Marina: I wanted to meet you at least once.

Buster: Me?

Marina: Yes, you.

She left and everything has been resumed

Calamity: Fifi dragged me and Hamton to go shopping.

Fifi: Hey, you wanna come with us.

Buster: Um, uh... did you see her?

Calamity: He's stalling.

Fifi: Very well then. We'll see you later, Buster.

They left

Buster: Okay. Did she went to that Huanted Mansion

He went off to the Wood and then Dusk has comes out of the Portal and it grab Buster's hand

Buster: Get away from me!

He ran away and then Max and his gang saw him

Max: Hey! Poor bunny!

They saw Dusk coming

?: Who's that?

Max: I don't know. But they have cross the line! Find a weapon!

Buster grab his club and nothing is working

Buster: No good.

Then he saw Max and his gang frozen

Marina: Buster, use the sword!

He saw Marina on top of the Roof and then Dusk has attacked him

Station of Awakening

He saw 3 Weapon, he grab a Dream Sword, and it disappeared. And it's on Buster's hand and then Dusk is coming to him and he's fighting and he Defeated them

Buster: That's all of them.

He saw a Chest, he open and he has a Potion and then a Door appeared

Voice: Be careful. Beyond that Door a completely different world. But don't be afraid... Don't stop walking...

He went to the Door and he saw a Black Coated man and then it turned into a Twilight Throne, he is fighting it and then it got Defeated, and then Buster has been dragged away from the Darkness, and then Marina grab his arm and it glow. He's in a Unknown world and he saw Marina

Marina: My name is Marina. Buster... do you remember you teacher's name.

Then a Black Coat guy stop her

?: Don't say another word, Marina.

Marina: But if no one tells him, Buster will ended up like his-

?: He may lost his friends, but it best for not knowing the truth.

Buster: What do you mean, lost my friends? And even though, you're that Pickpocket!

He open the Portal and push Buster to the Portal

At the Sandlot

?: Max! Strike a Pose!

Max: How's this?

?: Great! Just one more picture for you!

Buster wakes up

Buster: What was that for?

? 2: A Keepsake.

?: Those guys ina White Jumpsuit is gone.

Ace: Guys? Who are they?

Max: Outsider's, that's why. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take a "disciplinary measures".

?: Oh yeah, Max's always looking after the town.

Buster saw his friends and Plucky look upset

Plucky: Hmph!

Buster: Wait up!

He catch up to them

Max: Hey, don't even be a chicken in the Tournament for this!

At the Usual Spot

Hamton: So did you hang out with Max's gang.

Buster: No... not really. And how was the Beach, today?

Shirley: We didn't go. It wouldn't be fun with you.

Buster: Sorry... hey! How about we go tomorrow. We could get some pretzel's.

Plucky: I promise I'll be here.

Buster: Oh!

Flashback has started

Plucky: You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The eighteen of us will split the price.

Buster: Alright! You're on!

Mary: You will gonna clean up!

Sweetie: Go get him.

Plucky: Is a Promise!

Flashback has ended

Plucky: I'm going home.

They went back home

Computer: Restoration at 48%

At the Computer Room

?: I stop her, ZoN. Was Marina made out of Data?

ZoN: Nope... Marina hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... she's totally out of my control.

He pound the wall

?: Easy there.

ZoN: Never mind. As long as Marina as accomplished his Goal... we needn't worry about befalls of Buster.

In the Dream

Duck: It's up to me. Only the Animal Warrior will open the secret Door, and change to World.

Wile: But we're not going to betray Ace either, cause he is Bug's Grandson and the Coolest bunny after all we've been through together.

Daffy: All for one and one for all.

Ace: My Friends are my Power!

Naruto: Look like your heart win the Battle.

Duck: It is I. Mephiles lead me into everlasting darkness.

Lexi: Ace!

Ace: Forget it! There's no way, you're taking Lexi's Heart! Lexi.

Rook: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other.

Gwen: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

Lexi: Take this. It's my Lucky Charm. Be sure you bring it back to me.

Ace: Don't worry, I will.

Lexi: Promise?

Lexi: Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you.

Buster has awaken from his dream

Buster: Okay, a "Promise". Boy, what a mess.

Buster went to the Sandlot

Man: Hurry to the Sandlot! You're gonna be late!

He made it to Sandlot

Fowlmouth: Who are you gonna root for?

Fifi: Both of them, of course.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Acme Acres! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Walt the Cat!?

?: Montana Max!

Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!?

Fowlmouth and Fifi: Plucky! Buster!

Crowd: Walt!

Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's

All: Struggle!

Announcer 2: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Max! Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Alex the Robot Dog! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Plucky! It's his first trip to the final!

Plucky is looking at Buster since yesterday

Announcer 2: And Struggle number 4 who happens to be my absolute favourite customer, Buster! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The winner of Struggle- the Eighteen Crystal trophy! And a chance to on our defending champion, Walt! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin!

They went to see the Rules

Announcer 2: You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring.

He and Plucky went to the Announcer, and they are going to fight, and Plucky stare at him in disappointment

Buster: Hey... I'm sorry about Yesterday.

Plucky: What, your still worried about that? You have to learn how to let it go.

Buster: I know. But I got alot in my mind. Sorry.

Plucky: Hey, what am I sorry for?

Announcer 2: Our first match of today's Sutrggle tournament will be between Buster and his best friend, Plucky!

He is fighting him and he won

Announcer 2: And the winner is Buster! Not even friendship will show this bunny down. And Plucky couldn't put up a fight too.

He ran to Plucky

Plucky: I can't beleive I lost. I really hate being a loser! But still, you can win this tournament.

Buster: Sure. And I have a lot of fun fighting you.

Plucky is not happy

Plucky: Yeah, I can't believe I lost to a bunny like you.

Buster: Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up.

Plucky: Nah, I'm good. Thanks.

Then Max and his gangs appeared

Max: Out of my way.

Plucky: You in a rush to lose from him?

That Robot Dog is laughing and he's looking at Buster

Max: Don't ever mess with me.

Announcer: Whoa, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Max didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!

Alex is fighting him and he's very good

Plucky: When did Alex get so tough?

Buster: Don't know.

And then Alex drop his Orb

Max: It's mine!

He's gonna be it, but Alex get it and defeat Max

Announcer: I-I'm not sure what just happened... um... the winner is... Alex! In a positively blistering comeback!

Max: That's not Alex.

Buster: Huh?

Max: Fight him?

Buster is looking at Alex the Robot Dog

Announcer: It looks like Montana Max's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place.

Plucky: So I'm in Third now? Aw, man!

Announcer: Keep it clean, Fellas.

Announcer 2: And now, the match you've been waiting for: Buster vs. Alex!

He is fighting him and then everything got stop, and then Alex has turned into a Dusk

Buster: Again!

Then a Sword is on Buster's hand

Buster: Again?

He is fighting him and he defeat them all, and then a Black Coated guy is Clapping

?: Buster. All right. Fight fight fight. You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Ken the Bunny.

Buster: Ken?

Ken: Talk about blank with a capital "B" Boy oh boy, even the Dusk's aren't gonna crack this one.

He bring out his weapon

Buster: Wait a minute, tell me what's going on!

Ken: This town is his creation, was it? Which means we don't have time for Questions and Answers. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story.

Then everything is moving

Ken: Oh great.

Buster: What's going on!

He toss his Sword and then it's on his Hand again

Ken: Number 13, Buster. The Warrior chosen one.

Buster: Okay, then. Let's do this!

He is fighting him and then ZoN has appeared

Ken: So it was you.

He attacking, but he shield his attack

ZoN: Buster. This Bunny speak nonsense!

Ken: Buster! Don't let him decieve you!

ZoN: Buster!

Ken: Buster!

They are shouting his name and then he's head is hurt

Buster: My friends, Plucky. Babs. Calamity. Little Beeper. Dizzy. Plucky! Babs! Calamity! Little Beeper! Dizzy!

Then everything has been resume and he saw Alex collapsed

Announcer: Huh? What just happen?

Alex: Huh? How did I get here?

He left the Tournament and then Buster Friends is coming to Buster

Babs: Buster!

Bookworm: You did it, Buster!

Hours later

Hamton: Buster?

Crowd: Walt!

They are Cheering to him

Babs: Buster! It's starting!

He went off to fight Walt the Cat

Announcer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket.

Walt: There's only room for one more.

Announcer: Well, may the best boy win!

Walt: Hey, Buster. How about you throw the match for me?

Plucky: Buster! Focus!

Walt: Let me win, and I'll make it worth you whole.

Buster: Oh really!

Announcer: Buster, our underdog Hero, versus Walt the Cat, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!

Walt: Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake.

He is fighting him and he won the Game

Babs: Buster!

Plucky: You did it, Buster!

He won the Game and he got the Champion Belt and the Trophy and everyone is Cheering to him

At the Tower of Acme University

Buster is giving them Crystals to his friends, and they look at the sunset with their Crystal

Buster: As promise.

Hamton: Thank you, so much. Buster.

Plucky: One more treasure for us to share.

Babs: I got a Present, too... for all of us.

All: Whoa!

Buster is losing his balance and he fell off the tower

Lexi has grown up, three years ago and she's going home after school

Za she's going home after Schooldavia: Lexi! Wait up!

It was Zadavia, she came here to visit her

Zadavia: Lexi. Do you want to go out of the City? My Brother is working at Planet Freleng and he don't want to come with me.

Lexi: Not today, sorry.

Zadavia: Why not?

Lexi: Do you remember my friends, that we save Acmetropolis?

Zadavia: Danger Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam?

Lexi: Yes.

Zadavia: I wonder what happen to them. I'm really miss them so much.

Lexi: They are far away. But I know we'll see them again.

Zadavia: Yes. Of course we will.

Lexi: And the other boy.

Zadavia: What other boy?

Lexi: The one who was a leader to me and my friends all the time- we have alot of adventure to save Acmetropolis and all the Planets. His voice always used to be there... but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel so awful about it. So I told myself. I'm not going back to the city until I remember everything about him.

Zadavia: Are you are you didn't make him up?

Buster: (voice)

Lexi is head is hurt

Back to Buster

Buster is still falling

Buster: Marina...? What's happening to me?

Lexi (Voice) Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Lexi.

Buster: Lexi... I know you. You must be that girl he like and who was on his team.

Lexi: Who? Please, a name.

Buster: I'm Buster.

Lexi: Okay, Buster. Can you tell me his name?

Ace: (Voice) You don't know my name? Thanks for nothing, Lexi.

Lexi: Huh?

Ace: Okay. I think I'll give you a hint. Start with an "A".

Back to Lexi

Lexi wake up

Zadavia: Are you Alright?

She ran off and put a bottle to the water and it drifting away

Zadavia: What is that?

Lexi: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the bunny I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'm find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter where I start I just know it.

Zadavia: Hmm. I hope he gets it.

Lexi: He will. Start with an "A". Right, Ace?

Computer: Restoration at 79%

At the Computer room

A Black Coated man is toss the Crystal in the air

ZoN: His progress is astounding.

?: So what happen?

He put the Crystal on the Pouch

ZoN: Marina's encounter with Buster, put his heart in contact with Lexi's. And that, in turn, affected Ace. You see...

?: Marina. She's a wonder.

ZoN: She wasn't born like other memories. She can interfere with the hearts and Memories of Ace and his Ancestors friends with him.

?: But who's memory is she?

ZoN: I could tell you... But first perhaps you could tell me your true name?

He take of his hood, it was Mephiles the Hedgehog

Mephiles: It's Mephiles.

ZoN: (Laugh) It's an Honor to see you, Mephiles!

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Buster's Day 5 and Final Day

At the Round Room

Ken: No way! It's too soon! You can't make me get rid of him! Beside he lost his friends since they left the Organization!

Henry: It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs of the Organization Animal's.

Ken: But it's not like that! I know Buster's friends are gone. But he didn't betray us. He CAN'T come back!

Henry: If he doesn't return, you know what must do. Or you will face the consequences.

Then Henry aim his weapon to Ken, and he got his Fur cut off

Then Enma stopped him, and then he use energy to hurt him

Ken: So you will turned me into a Dusk? (Sigh) Fine. I'll do it! If that's what you want.

Back to Buster

He is falling and then he wake up, and he know it was a dream

Buster: It was a dream. But which parts were the dream?

He went to the Usual Spot

Plucky: Only three days left for summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment!

Shirley: But we agreed wed get it finished today.

Buster: Yesterday. I fell of the school tower, didn't I?

Fowlmouth: You wouldn't be here if you did.

Hamton: And boy, that was close.

Fifi: Stop changing the Subject.!

Plucky: (Sigh) Fine! You win. We'll do the homework. To do our independence study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?

Buster: Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams and the guys in white...

Plucky: Never mind that!

Buster: Why not?

Plucky: You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right?

Hamton: And tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on.

Babs: Looks of people are helping out.

Buster: All that for me? I go get some ice cream!

He left

1 Hours later

They got ice creams

Hamton: There's this strange rumour going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Downtown Station? We use' em all the time, without even thinking about it. But- and this is the weird part- the steps count different going up and down!

Plucky: You sure!?

Hamton: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like... the seven wonders of Acme Acres.

Plucky: We should search those for our school project! Hamton, you're a genius!

Hamton: There might be other rumours going around, too. Let's find them! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders...

Plucky: Shirley, Fowlmouth, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper will go find some new rumours! Come on!

Hamton: That leave, me and your guys. Let's try the train first. To the station!

They went to the station

Hamton: The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonder's begin!

The others are here

Hamton: Did you all find some rumours yet?

Shirley: Nothing on Market Street.

Plucky: You guys went gonna find them. We're going to find them before you.

Fifi: Plucky, It's not a race.

Plucky: We, it is now.

Buster: Come on, let's go!

They went to the Train and they shine their Crystal, except Buster he's crystal is gone, after that they arrived

Plucky: Guys, hurry!

They look at the Stairs

Buster: Hmm, aren't these the steps that you told me. The ones that count different going up and down?

Hamton: Well... actually, it's the craziest thing ever, but...

Buster: Why?

Hamton: Max's goon is one who counted. He's like "Every time I count, it's different, OKAY? Ha ha ha ha!

Furball: So he counted wrong?

Hamton nodded means Yes

Buster: Boy, this one is lame.

Hamton: Look, there's no worried.

Buster went off to find Seven Wonder and he look at the Wall and saw a Ball come out, he went after it and there are many balls come out from the Wall, so he stop it and then Buster's friends show up

Sneezer: Oh, Buster. It's just you.

Gogo: Were you to one who throw that ball out of nowhere? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally started us.

Hamton: Hey, I got it! This explain one of the seven wonders!

They left to find one, Buster went to the Tunnel and saw Alex

Buster: Alex?

He saw a Clone of Alex, so he's fighting them and then the Real Alex has appeared

Alex: What is it, Buster? Oh, did you need this, Buster? (He show him his club) Planning on getting in some practice, I think.

Buster: Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you...

Alex: What? So... many of me? I don't understand. Anyway, I'm done with this, Buster. You can take some time.

He left and he's Friends are here

Hamton: So the mystery voice was just Alex practicing.

Buster: Guys, there were a whole bunch of Alex clones here just a minute ago...

They didn't know that Alex has turned into a Dusk, so they went off to find the next rumour, Buster is looking at the Fountain, and then he's Reflection is passing through him, and then it's going to fight him, and he Defeated it. And then he collapsed, and he's friend shows up

All: Buster!

He get up

Furball: Are you okay?

Buster: Yeah.

They look at the Fountain

Hamton: Now that's creepy! I though I saw someone. But it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of those seven wonders!

They left to find another wonder

Buster: Another me? I guess this Reflection is messing up my head.

He left and he saw a Bag moving, he tried to stop and he did it and then saw something crawl out

Buster: Ah!

It was just a Normal Dog, then he's Friends are here

Hamton: On, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Buster?

Buster: Yeah.

Hamton: This explain one of the seven wonder.

They didn't notice that the dog has turned into a Dusk

They left and went back to the city

Buster: You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful.

Hamton: I know, but don't say another word. But this next one is gonna be really great! Wonder number six!

Plucky: We got another one!

Shirley: The ghost train mystery!

Furball: Everybody knows that.

Plucky: Well, I didn't. Did you find out where the train run?

Shirley: You can see it from the hill.

They all went to the hills

Plucky: If the rumours are true, it will be here any minute.

Hamton: For they say the train is empty. No driver. No conductor. No passenger... NO RETURN.

They are waiting for the train

Shirley: We have to wait for the beach next year.

Plucky: Yep, we better get job the second vacation starts

?: Good afternoon, Poor Kids.

It was Montana Max

Max: What are you doing out here?

Calamity: What do you care?

Max: I didn't. Tell me anyway.

Little Beeper: We are waiting for the Ghost Train.

Max: Waiting for the Ghost Train! (Laugh)

Buster is looking Angry at max

Max: Why does looking at you always bored me off?

Buster: Don't know. Maybe it's destiny.

Max: Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel ccooperate with destiny.

Plucky: When you ever have to cooperated with anything?

He lelf

Shirley: Max!

Max: I know, tomorrow!

Buster: Look!

He saw the Ghost Train

Buster: It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?

They don't know

Buster: Then it's real? Let's go to the station!

They went back to the Train Station

Buster: Let's go in.

But Plucky stop him

Buster: What?

Plucky: You're going to hurt youself.

He look back and find out the Train is gone

Buster: What?

Announcer: The train will be arriving shortly.

The train has appeared

Plucky: Come on, let's go home.

Buster: A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?

Hamton: Let's go.

Buster: Right!?

Plucky: (Grunt) Let's go, home!

They went back home

Plucky: Well, we finish it. The rumours are lame. The end.

Shirley: We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did.

Buster: You know, we forgot one. The seventh wonder.

Plucky: Who cares!? That one will be lame again.

Buster: Fine. I'll go by myself. Hamton?

Plucky: Whatever.

Babs: Buster?

Hamton: (Sigh) It's at the Huanted Mansion.

He went off to find the Huanted Mansion and he found it

?: You know Something.

Buster: Yikes!

It was Hamton

Hamton: We were gonna check out the mansion tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place.

Buster: Right?

They look at the Old Mansion

Hamton: Even Max's gang is gonna help.

Buster: What?

Hamton: That's right. Plucky, asked him to.

Buster: So what are lookin' for?

Hamton: Well, they saw there's a girl who appears at the second floor window... even though no one's live here for years...

Buster is looking at the window

And then he's in the White Room and saw all the Drawing

Marina: Buster...

Buster: Marina? This is me and my friends... and Ken's here too.

Marina: You ARE Best Friends...

Buster: Ha ha, very funny.

Marina: Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?

Buster: No one knows me better then me.

Marina: Of course.

Buster: But... I don't get what's been happening lately.

He saw a Drawing of Ace and his friends

Marina: You know those four, right?

Buster: Yeah. Ace, Daffy, Wile, and Taz. They are from the dream.

Marina: About three years ago... some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Ace's Heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taking me along time, but pretty soon Ace will have all his memories again. The process has been affecting you, too, Buster.

Buster: You mean the Dream?

Marina: Of course. You and Buster are connected. And... in order for Ace to become completely whole again... he needs you.

Buster: Me? Why?

Marina: You hold the memories of what he is... He needs you, Buster.

Buster: Marina. Tell me, who are you?

Marina: I'm a witch with power over Ace's memories and those around him.

Buster: A witch?

Marina: That's what ZoN called me. But I don't know why I have this power... I just do. I'm not ever sure there's a right way for me to use it.

Buster: Well... I can't help you there. It's weird... Suddenly i feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me? That I don't?

Marina: You... you were a memory fragment that never supposed to exist, Buster.

Buster: What...? A Memory Fragments? How could you say something like that, even if there were true.

Marina: I'm sorry I guess Something... really are better left unsaid.

Back to Buster

He is standing nothing

Hamton: Buster! Buster!

Buster: What?

Hamton: Did you see here?

Buster: Of course. Right there.

They look at the Curtain

Hamton: Boy, this is boring. It's just a curtain moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains.

Buster: I guess so. Well let's head back to the Usual Spot. Our friends are waiting.

They went back to the Usual Spot

Shirley: Hey, you guys. How it go?

Hamton: The Girl from the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind.

Babs: I figured as much. The report's already done.

Hamton: Great!

Calamity: So, wanna go to find Plucky? He's probably at the Tower of Acme University. You know... we only have two more days together.

Buster: What?

Dizzy: Summer Vacation.

Buster: Oh, yeah.

They went to the Tower of Acme University and Plucky is eat the Ice Cream

Plucky: Tomorrow we search the town.

Fowlmouth: Next Day's the fair.

Shirley: The last day of summer.

Plucky: Don't say it! You'll give me a headache!

Fowlmouth: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first.

All: (Laugh)

Meanwhile

Mephiles: Why did you show him the train?

ZoN: Because he missed the trip to the beach.

Mephiles: Well... that's almost kind of you.

ZoN: Now, what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?

Mephiles: Yes... the haze is clearing.

ZoN: The same thing is happening to everyone who has ties to Ace. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for Years.

He sit down in his own chair

Mephiles: We waited, and now we want to know. What is it that you want?

ZoN: Revenge.

Mephiles: Revenge?

ZoN: Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Marina. She did a good job with Ace, but it's high time she disappeared. Buster isn't the only one who was never meant to exist as a fragment memories like his friends we did. Take care of it, Mephiles.

Computer: Restoration at 97%

Wile: Whoa, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?

Ace: Those world will be restored, if we defeated Mephiles, right? But if we do defeat him. Then all these world will be restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?

Mephiles: All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.

Ace: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!

Mephiles: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...

Ace: You're wrong, Mac. But I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts... is light!

Bugs: Come on, Grandson! Let's close this door for good!

Duck: Take care of her.

Ace: Lexi!

Lexi: Ace!

Ace: Lexi! Remember what you said before. I'm alway with you, too. I'll come back for you. I promise!

Lexi: I know you will!

Daffy: So what do we do?

Ace: We're gonna find my Teams even my Ancestor.

Wile: So where do we start to find the Door to the light.

Daffy: Road Runner?

Wile: Hey. That's Bug's Seal.

Ace: Hey. Have you seen my Ancestor? Let's go!

3 Year's ago

Buster and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on

Enma: I've been to see them. And look alot like them.

Buster: Who are you?

3 year's later

They are in the World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Buster bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw a Duck on top of the Skyscraper, They are fighting him

Duck: Why!? Why you have the sword and those powers like us?

Buster: Zip it!

6 day's ago

Buster wakes up, and look at the town

Hours later

He's friends are talking, except Babs and his friends, and then Buster arrived

Buster: Boy, I couldn't sleep last night. Hey, where's Babs, Plucky, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy, you guys?

They didn't respond to him

Buster: Fellas?

He touch Fowlmouth's Shoulder and it went pass through him

Buster: What the?!

They left and they didn't saw Buster, Buster left the Usual Spot and find out everything in Acme Acres is empty and then Dusk has appeared, then Ken appeared too.

Ken: Look it what it's come to. I've been given these clean orders to destroy you, after your friends are gone. If you refuse to come back with me.

Buster: Me and my friends were... best friends to you?

Ken: That's right... but I'm not going to turned into a dusk for... Wait a minute! You finally remember?

Buster: Of... Of course.

Ken: Alight! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, Umm... What's our boss's name?

Buster doesn't like it

Ken: I cannot believe this.

Buster grab a stick and it turned into a Sword, he's fight all the Dusk, and he finish them. Ken is going to fight, but he got stop. Buster heard a voice

ZoN: Buster! To the mansion! The time has come!

Buster: Plucky! Babs! Dizzy! Calamity! Little Beeper!

He left, and Ken is unfrozen

Ken: The Buster I know is long gone. Okay, I see how it is...

He went to the Mansion and find out the gate is covered in thorn, and then Dusk has appeared

Buster: Can someone please give me a hint.

And then a Vision happened, it show a Sword. Buster know what he must do, he destroy the Thorn from gate, and now is open. He went to the Mansion and then a hooded Person is fighting off the Dusk.

In the White Room

Buster saw a Drawing of him and his friends leaving and then he got his head hurt

Flashback

They are leaving the city and Ken is watching them

Ken: You're minds made up?

Buster: Why would those Power and the Sword chooses us? We have to know.

Ken: You can't turned on the Organization Animal's!

Flashback has ended

Buster saw Marina

Buster: Organization 18 Animal's... They are bad group.

Marina: Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete animals who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something.

Buster: Like what?

Marina: Kingdom Hearts.

Buster laugh a little

Marina: Something funny?

Buster: It's just, I think- Me and my friends been running away from the question we really wanna ask: Where did my friends go? And what's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me, please. I don't really care about that anymore.

Marina: Your friends are...

He saw her Fading

Buster: Marina?

Then ZoN appeared

ZoN: There is no knowledge that has a power to change your date.

Buster: Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!

ZoN: A fragment memory doesn't have a right to know. Like a Nobodies. Not even it has the right to be.

Buster: So what IS a Nobody?

Then aaBlack Coated person appeared

Mephiles: ZoN. We're out of time, too many Nobodies!

Then Marina came out of the Portal

Marina: Buster. Fragment like us are only half a person. You may be not real like the Real you. but you would never disappeared like your friends. Your friends may disappeared, but you won't disappeared, you're be whole!

Buster: I'm... not a real Buster? My friends has... disappeared? And I'll will... too?

ZoN: No further outburst!

He stop her

Marina: No! You won't disappeared! You won't!

He covered her mouth

Buster: Let her go!

He after him, but the Black Coated person stop him

Marina: Buster! You will meet your friends and me again! And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you. And you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon, I promise!

They disappeared

Buster: Let her go! Marina!

He saw a Sketchbook on the Table and he went off

At the Library

He saw drawing on the Table, he draw the same one on the Sketchbook and then it's glow, and reveal an underground floor

At the Computer Room

He saw a Computer and then he got his head hurt

Flashback

At the Round Room

All the Organization Animal's members are here and Buster and his friends are sitting on their own chair. Buster and his friends are running away from the Dusk, and defeated Duck and his team

Duck: Why!? Why you have the sword and those powers like us?

Buster: Zip it!

Duck and his friends, knocked Buster and his friends out

At the Computer Room

Mephiles: Can this thing work?

ZoN: If we can maintain the simulation town until Marina finishes chaining together Ace's memories.

Mephiles: But what will happen to Buster?

ZoN: He holds half of Ace's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back. Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuer's.

Mephiles: What about his friends?

ZoN: They went back to Ace's Friends and now they are gone.

Mephiles: Poor kids.

ZoN: It's a fate of a Memory Fragment.

He teleport Buster from the Machine.

Flashback has ended

Buster is so angry about everything, the Town, his life and even losing his friends. It's because ZoN did this to him. And then Buster destroy the Computer and he went to the Door

Buster: I really hate him.

He saw a Dusk and he's fighting them, and he defeat them, then Ken appeared

Ken: Simply cool, Buster.

Buster: Ken...

Ken: You really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED!

He bring out a Fire wall

Ken: But you're too late...

Buster bring out two sword, Oathkeeper and Oblivion

Ken: Two?

He bring out his weapon and they Began to fight, and then Buster defeated him

Flashback has started

Ken: you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you.

Plucky: Whatever. They're not gonna miss us.

Ken: That's not true. But I would.

Flashback has ended

Buster: Ken...

Ken: Let's meet again, Alright?

Buster: Sure. I will.

Ken: Stupid. Just because you have a next life...

He disappeared, Buster saw in 3 Chamber Pods

Buster: Those were my Teacher's from Acme Loonversity. Daffy, Wile, Taz.

He went to the Room and saw ZoN

ZoN: At last, the Animal Warrior's chosen one.

Buster: Who are you talking to? Me? Or Ace?

ZoN: To half of Ace, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization 18 Animal's.

Buster: How come? And who are you?

ZoN: I am a servant of the world. (Laugh) And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best.

Buster: Is that a joke? Because I'm not amused!

He attacked him, but he went through him

ZoN: My bad. This is only a data-based projection.

Buster is Scream in anger, he slash him and he disappeared

Buster: (Panting)

Then ZoN is behind him

ZoN: Hey, I'm over here.

Buster: I really don't like you for this...

ZoN: You should share some of that hatred with Ace. Hes far too nice for his own good.

Buster: Never! My memories belongs to me!

He slash him and he disappeared, and then Chamber Pod of Ace has opened

Buster: Ace... you're a lucky bunny. Looks like my summer vacation is... over.

 **Kingdom Hearts 2 (Loonatic Stories)**


	4. Ace's Awaken and New Journey

At the Train Station

Bugs is getting off the Train

In Ace's mind

Buster appeared and look at Ace

Buster: Ace?

Ace: Who's there?

Daffy: (Voice) Ace!

Taz: (Voice) Ace!

Wile: (Voice) Ace! Wake up!

Ace is waking and the Chamber Pod is opening and he saw he's friends

Ace: Daffy! Taz! Wile!

They hug to each other

Tweety: (Yawn) That was some nap!

Ace: You saying, we were sleeping?

Tweety: I guess we must have been, or I don't think we be so sleepy...

Wile: When do you think we went to sleep?

Daffy: Hmm...

Ace: Let's see... we defeated Mephiles... Restored the world's... found Lexi... Oh right, and then we went to look for my team's. I think that's right so far.

Daffy: Then what happen?

Wile: What does your journal say, Tweety?

He check his journal

Tweety: I think we have one sentence... Thank Marina. I wonder who it was?

They don't know who it was

Daffy: Some journal, you wrote.

Tweety: You are a bad, bad, Duck. But let's find out where we are.

They went left and they went too usual Spot, Ace is looking around the town

Ace: You know, I think I know this place.

Daffy: What's it called?

Ace: Um... I think I don't remember.

They went there and they meet Fowlmouth and his friends

Fowlmouth: What do you want?

Ace: Nothing. Really.

Hamton: Now you know, this is our spot.

The Kids know Daffy and his friends, and they know those kids too

Daffy: Our student!

Fowlmouth: Our Teachers!

Ace: You know each other?

Daffy: Well, of course we are. We worked in Acme Loonversity for them.

Hamton: And you must be new here, bunny. I'm Hamton.

Fowlmouth: Fowlmouth. This is Fifi, Sneezer, Furball, Gogo, Mary, Bookworm, Sweetie, Concord and Barky.

Shirley: I'm Shirley. Hey, have you finish you homework in Collage?

Ace: My homework? Well... I already graduated in College.

Shirley: And what's your name?

Daffy: He's name is Ace.

Shirley: Ace, Daffy, Taz, Wile. We just meet someone who was looking for you.

Furball: He look in a hurry.

Bookworm: He has a black coat on it. So I'm can't see his face. And he has a Long Ears.

They want to know who it was, and they know it

Daffy: Bugs!

Ace: That's right! Where did you see him?

Hamton: At the Train Station.

Ace: Train Station. Got it.

They went off to the Train Station and they saw Dusk coming and they don't know who they are, they are fighting, and they look so tired of fighting. And then Someone is saving them with a Golden Sword

Daffy: Bugs?

Bugs: Shush! You have to board the train and leave the town, the train knows the way.

He give them a Pouch

Bugs: Take this.

He left

Daffy: Bugs...

He already left

Ace: Grandpa... Was that really him?

Wile: It could have been. Yep, I know it was!

Daffy: Thank goodness! My best friends is alright.

Ace: Hmm... my Ancestor was locked in the realm of darkness, right?

Wile: Yeah.

Ace: But we just saw him...

Daffy: Of course.

Ace: And if my Ancestor is here, that means my team's here!

Daffy: They gotta be.

Ace: Well, I'm gonna go look for my team. Then me and them can go back to the City together. Lexi's there waiting for us. What are you guys gonna do?

They don't know what to do

Wile: Boy, Ace. Do you have to ask?

Ace: (Laugh)

Daffy: Hey, what's so funny?

Ace: Your Face!

They look at each other and they know what he mean, and they Laugh

Ace: What do you say, Guys? Let's stick together for one more journey. To... where again?

Wile: We have to board the train!

Ace: Oh Yeah!

Daffy: (Sigh) You're despicable.

Ace: Come on!

They went off to get the Train, and then the Kids are here

Fowlmouth: Wait, you guys! Hey, Ace...

Ace: What is it?

Fowlmouth: Nothing, but..

Hamton: We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do.

Ace: Oh... you sure? Thanks!

They heard the bell ring

Shirley: You better hurry and get your tickets.

Ace: Okay.

He went to the ticket booth and bring out the Pouch

Shirley: (Gasp)

Daffy: What is it?

She show them the Pouch she had

Wile: They look the same.

Shirley: Of course.

Ace: 4 Ticket's please. I can't a feeling like we won't see this town again...

Daffy: Why not?

Wile: You're thinking too much.

Ace: Yeah. You're right.

They went to the Train

Ace: Alright. Let's go. Good bye.

Fowlmouth: Ace. Are you sure we haven't met before?

Ace: I think so.. why do you ask?

Fowlmouth: I don't know. It just reminds me about that Bunny who was with his friends even us.

Hamton: Yeah, they left Acme Acres 5 Years go.

Ace: You really miss them?

Hamton: A lot.

Ace has a single tear, and he look at it, it make the Kids go worried

Ace: What the?

Shirley: Are you Alright?

Ace: I'm fine. Don't know where it came from.

Mary: Pull youself together.

Ace: Okay, bye.

He went to the Train and it left,

In the Train

Ace is looking at the Pouch and saw a Blue Crystal inside, he picked it up and look so sad

Ace: Guys. I'm so sad...

Daffy: Don't worry. We'll be back.

Wile: He's right. We can saw those kids again.

Ace: Okay.

Then the Train is heading to another world

At the Hill

Ken: Well... I guess that's that's.

Mephiles: Let's go.

Ken: Go where? We don't have any homes? We don't exist.

Marina: Yes, it's true we don't have any homes... But there IS someplace I want to go. And someone that I want to see.

She look at the Drawing of the Loonatic, even Buster and his friends

Ken: Same here. So... do you want to let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but...

Marina: ZoN wants to get rid of me?

Mephiles: You better go.

Ken: Are you sure about this?

Mephiles: We owe you both.

Marina: For what?

Mephiles: In Castle Oblivion. You helped us.

Ken: Well, you don't have to tell me twice.

He open a portal

Marina: Thank you so much.

She went to the Portal and so does Ken

Meanwhile

The Train has arrived and our Heroes left, and then train is gone

Ace: Well, there goes our ride.

They saw Cat

Wile: What's going on?

?: (Laugh) I sent some of my Goons inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Even though, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it doesn't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!

Daffy: A Heartless?

?: That's right! They're those things thing that came out of the darkness in people's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at his side, my friend black doom is gonna conquer everything! And since I got my debt to pay. I'm going to round up all the other worlds and bhilding an army of heartless, special for him. Why am I talking to you for anyway? Go on, leave! I'm behind schedule as it is.

Ace: Or you gonna find something new.

?: Or really?

He turned back and he look shook

?: (Gasp) Suffering Succotash! It's you guys!

All: Sylvester!

Sylvester: Why are guys doing here, anyway?!

Daffy: What are YOU doing here?

Ace: You know him?

Wile: Of course we know him. Sylvester is been causing trouble for ages! And even though he wants to eat Tweety! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escape?

Sylvester: You all want to know? Well, Black Doom got me out, that's how! And now you world- no, no,no, all the world- are gonna belong to your truly. Cause Black Doom's gonna help me conquer them!

Ace: Black Doom... Hm.

They all laugh

Sylvester: What are you laughing about!? Black Doom's power is so great-

Ace: He's finished!

Wile: We finished him 3 Years ago, and I don't think he could help you.

Sylvester: What! You mean... you're the ones who did it!

Ace: Well, we might had something to do with it.

Sylvester: That's it! Heartless goon! Get them!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

Sylvester: (Growl) You will have to wait! No one, and I mean no one, messing with the Toughest Cat Sylvester!

Ace: So, "Toughest" Sylvester. Who lives in that tower, anyway?

Sylvester: You want to know? It was Yen Sid who lives here. Because he's probably a heartless by now!

Daffy: Master Yen Side lives here!?

He went to the Door

Wile: Yen Sid is Bug's teacher!

Ace: Wow! Sound Powerful like Zadavia!

They went to the Tower and Sylvester is not happy, After defeated the Heartless in the Tower

Daffy: Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed for 3 Years.

Wile: Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then.

Ace: That means the world's aren't at peace after all?

They made to the top of the Tower and they met Yen Sid

Daffy: Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!

Ace: What's up Doc!

Daffy: Ace! Show some respect!

Yen Sid: So, you are Ace. The Leader of the Loonatic. Now then, have you seen you Ancestor yet?

Wile: Why, yes, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him.

Ace: Yeah... my Grandpa has been quite busy or late.

Yen Sid: Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructions you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared.

Ace: You saying... we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to find my team's, Duck, Rev, Tech and Slam, so we could go back to the city.

Yen Sid: Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey, Ace, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the city... whether you will return alone or with your teams... And, whether or not the city will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Ace.

Ace: I am... the Key?

He show him the Sword

Yen Sid: Chosen Wielder of the Sword! You are the key that will open the door to light.

He summon the book

Yen Sid: This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for you journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront.

After finish the book

Ace: I don't understand- how come the Heartless are still running around?

Yen Sid: Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists jn a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them.

Wile: So, that must mean... if everyone's heart was full of light, the heartless will go away!

Yen Sid: Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter.

He show them Daffy

Daffy: What the!?

And it turned into a Heartless

Yen Sid: If one such as you, Daffy, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless. But you know this.

Daffy: Huh. I see.

Yen Sid: The Heartless are always lurking and even seeking to capture new hearts. Never let you guard down! Now then...

He show them the Dusk

Yen Sid: At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a heartless, the empty wheel they leave behind beginner activity a will of its own. An empty Vessel whose hearts has been stolen away... a Spirit that goes on even as it's body fades from Existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!

Ace: Nobodies... they don't actually exist...

Then more Dusk has appeared

Yen Sid: Now then... the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- so larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey P, you will meet an alarming number of Dusk's. They will all attempt to do you harm.

They disappeared

Yen Sid: Still, they are noting but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But...

He show 3 Black hooded person

Yen Sid: The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization 18 Animals. It commands the lesser Nobodies.

Ace: Organization 18 Animals.

They don't know who they are

Yen Sid: While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working toward a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The Bunny sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Sword, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization 18 Animals.

Ace: Then I guess we better go find my Ancestor first!

Daffy: But where could he be?

Wile: Well, we won't know until we look.

Ace: Yeah, and my Grandpa must know where my team is, because the six to them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after we Defeated Mephiles.

Yen Sid: So, before you go you will need more suitable tracking clothes. You really need some new Outfit's for you, Ace. Cause you're getting taller for that. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments.

Wile: Boy, Ace. You look a taller for 3 Years.

Ace: I think I should get a new outfit.

He went to the Door

Ace: Me, you guys, My Teams and my Ancestor. I don't care who those Organization or what it's planning. With the five of us- I mean, eight of us- there's nothing to seeing about. Right?

Daffy: Yeah!

The saw Ace and his Friends

Flora: Well, look who's here, dears. Ace, Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Merryweather: Oh, you were looking for new outfits, you come to the right place.

Fauna is using her magic on Ace and then he's Clothes is green

Merryweather: Oh, that will never do!

She use her magic and then Ace's clothes is Blue

Flora: Oh, now, now, Dears.

She use her magic on Ace's clothes and it turned Red

Fauna: But, don't you like this better?

She use her magic on Ace's clothes and it turned Green again

Flora: Hold on!

Fauna: Are you certain?

Merryweather: Blue!

They messing around and then someone is spying on them

Ace: Ladies! Can you all decide?

They Realize their Mistake

Flora: Okay, Dears. Together now. And no more squabbling!

They are using their Magic together and then Ace's has a new outfit, he has a Vest, some Gloves, New Shoes, New Pants and new Shirt even he has a Crown Necklace

Flora: Oh, My!

Fauna: Ooh, it's lonely.

Merryweather: Oh, Yes, He does look very dashing.

Flora: Now, those aren't ordinary garments.

Fauna: They have very special powers.

Then Flora is giving him a Drive Orb

Fauna: Take the Orb, dear.

He take the Orb

Flora: And watch, how it happen.

Then he got a Valor Form and a new sword

Ace: Cool!

All: Ooh!

Wile: Two Swords.

Merryweather: This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last.

Ace: (Sigh)

Flora::The garments also have other powers- but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey.

Ace: Alright, I'll do what I can. And thank you so much!

Fauna: Oh, and there's something else for you from Master Yen Sid.

Daffy: Alright.

They went to see him and then the Galaxy Train appeared

Daffy: It's the Galaxy Train!

Ace: So are we ready to go?

They nod and they saluted to Yen Sid

Yen Sid: Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavours, the world's have returned to their orignal states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared.

Daffy: So how can we get around?

Yen Sid: Do not fear. If what the bunny suspected proves true, the world's have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking Special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Sword will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Sword, return to the Galaxy Train. Though the world's may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts.

Ace: Our hearts are connected.

Yen Sid: That is correct.

Ace: Okay.

Yen Sid: But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the world's.

Daffy: Aw! That's not fair!

Yen Sid: Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go for, Ace, Daffy, Wile, and Taz. Everybody is waiting for you.

Ace: Alright, let's get going.

Daffy: Master Yen Sid!

Wile: Thank you for all the Help.

They left

Back to the Fairies

Merryweather: My Goodness! What's that?

It's a Raven and it show a Cloth

Merryweather: Haven't we seen this somewhere before?

Fauna: Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was...

Merryweather: (Gasp) It must be her friends, Black-

She covered her mouth

Flora: No! We mustn't remember his name! Oh dear...

Merryweather: Oh No! Her friend's is coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh- what'll we do!?

Fauna: Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid.

Flora: Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!

They left except Merryweather, she know who it was

Merryweather: Black Doom!

She left and Black Doom is laughing

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Hollow Bastion

Mac: Hello, Ace! How are you doing?

Tosh: It's your favorite Galaxy Train engineer's here, ready for duty: Mac

Mac: And Tosh.

Both: Happy, flying!

They saw one World

Ace: Only one?

Daffy: That's great!

Wile: Wait! I think I know what that world is.

They went to that World

Meanwhile

Sylvester: Black Doom? Black Doom? Look like they did finish him off. This Castle sure has nothing. No food and no nothing. And what should we do for our plan?

Then he saw Crow and he look so shook

Meanwhile

Our heroes find themselves in Hollow Bastion

Ace: It's Hollow Bastion!

Wile: And even though, everything is constructing

Daffy: I hope Superman and the others are here.

Then saw a Heartless

Wile: Oh no. Looks like we have do for some fighting.

 **Hollow Bastion**

They went off and they someone familiar

Daffy: Witch Lezah!

Ace: Who?

Wile: She's Daffy Neighbour a good witch! Before the Heartless shows up, she traveled the worlds on the Galaxy Train with Bugs. She was helping to set up a magic system.

Daffy: A Spell System!

Witch: What's all that noise?

She turned around

Witch: Well, if it isn't my neighbour Daffy! And Wile and Taz! Hello, boys! It's great to see you again!

Daffy: So do you, Lezah?

Witch: If only I were.. I cannot seem to recreate my favorite potion. I'd make some ingredients for my potion if I just got it right.

She drink it and it taste bad

Lezah: Too much Salt!

They went off and they saw something strange

Daffy: What is that?

?: That's the town defense mechanism.

They saw Stargirl

Ace: Stargirl!

Stargirl: Look out!

They saw Nobodies and they defeated them

Stargirl: Hey, you guys!

She jump off

Stargirl: I see you still in top form!

Ace: What do you expect?

Stargirl: Well, what did YOU expect?

Daffy: How are you friends?

Stargirl: They're fine.

Ace: Hey, Stargirl. Have you seen My Grandpa and my team's?

Stargirl: Sorry.

Much to Ace's Disappointment

Stargirl: But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again.

Ace: (imitating Superman) "If we never meet again, we will never forget each other".

Stargirl: Are you sounding like Superman?

They Laugh

Stargirl: Everybody's working on stuff over at our house. Come one.

They went to the Headquarters

Stargirl: Welcome to the Justice League Restoration Committee.

Supergirl: You guys are here!

Cyborg: Looks like it's great to see you.

Superman: I knew it.

Ace: New about that?

Superman: Everybody in Hollow Bastion suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time.

They look shook

Ace: You all remember? Wait a minute! Does that mean you guys forgot about us?!

Daffy: Thanks a lot, Bob!

Stargirl: So where've you Guys been all this time?

Wile: We were sleeping.

Cyborg: How long? For Hibernation?

They don't know why?

Supergirl: It doesn't matter now. This is great. Everyone's together again!

Ace: So, uh... we're trying to find My Team and my Ancestor. Have you seen them?

The nodded means no

Ace: Aww (he look down)

Supergirl: We're sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?

Ace: Alright, Thanks.

Then Cyborg come closer to him

Cyborg: Don't ever thank us yet?

Superman: Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem.

Ace: You saying like, Nobodies? And Heartless?

Stargirl: Yep!

Ace: You look like you need our help.

Superman: Then let's cut to the Chase. Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. We are helping the four of you might give us a hand around here.

Ace: Like we're gonna say no?

Superman:... I think I forgot who I'm dealing with.

Daffy: Hey, what are you talking about?

Supergirl: Just think of it as a sort of "Sulerman compliment"

Superman left the headquarter

Superman: Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see.

He left then Zatanna appeared

Zatanna: I though it was you? Your right on time.

Daffy: It's Zatanna!

Stargirl: Ace and his friends are going to help us!

Zatanna: Great! And we're counting on you.

All: Right!

Zatanna: Oh! Did you give them the card's, Supergirl?

Supergirl: Oh, right.

She give them the Card

Supergirl: This is for you. Superman would like you to have those.

Ace js looking at the Card

Ace: Justice League restoration Committee Honourary Member!

Daffy: Membership Cards!

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: They look cool!

Ace: Hey, thanks Super- Huh?

They noticed that he went to the Bailey

Ace: Oh, right. We're supposed at the Bailey.

They are at the Bailey

Superman: Look at this!

They saw Heartless far away

All: Whoa!

Superman: We were trying to restore Hollow Bastion for Leon and the others. Who knows- maybe even something better. They need our help from the Heartless. But I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that... and that..

They saw 2 Dusk

Ace: We will handle them!

Superman: Well, that's great to hear. So Ace- do you know what's happening?

Ace: There is a Cat named Sylvester, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. And he's not very good to clean his whisker. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies.

Wile: And those Organization 18 Animal are in charge, Too!

?: (Voice) You called?

They heard a Voice

? 2: You're doing well.

Ace: Who's there?

?: This called for a celebration.

Then Nobodies appears and they fighting them and they defeated them

?: The Sword... a truly marvelous weapon. We're it only in more... capable hands...

They heard laughing

Ace: Show yourself!

Then a Black Coated person appeared with more of them

Wile: Organization 18 Animals!

Ace: Alright! We can fight them!

?: What a shame.. And here I though we could be friends.

They disappear

Daffy: Hold it!

Then another black coated appeared

Daffy: What's going on?

? 2: Oops. My bad!

Ace: Will you move!

? 2: Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?

Ace: Can you please get out of the way!

? 2: Don't think so! You can talk all you want. But that won't change a thing.

Daffy: Looks like we're gonna make you move!

? 2:: You see, that would work- if I were just any old animal. Except I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" and out me.

Ace: Oh really? Tough talk for Someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobodies goons did the fighting!

? 2: Oh, boy. I tinnk you got the wrong impression.

Ace: You gonna cry like a baby?

? 2: Don't think so! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?

Ace: Remind me?

He glared at him

? 2 (Laugh): That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look.

Ace: I think you could psycho me out by saying really random to me!

? 2: Boy. I just don't know. Be a lucky boy now.

He disappeared

Daffy: Wait!

He catch him, but he's gone

Daffy: Great! He's gone!

Ace: That's strange? Why did he say the same exact look?

Wile: Maybe, he was just trying to confuse you.

Ace: Hmm, I'm think you're right. Only one me!

And check the Membership card

Ace: Hollow Bastion restoration Honourary Member.

Then the Card is Glowing, Ace is putting down and it created a Loonatic Symbol

Superman: What's that?

Wile: I think it is.

It created a Symbol and Ace aim it, and he got it

Ace: Oh... I see now. That must've been the gate Yen Sid said about.

Daffy: Alright!

Ace: Sorry, to leave, Superman. But other worlds needs us.

Superman: Okay. Organization 18 Animals. They look tough. So be careful out there.

They left

Ace: See ya soon.

Meanwhile

At the Round Room

? 3: Does my eyes deceive me? Does he really have the power to wield the sword? He's nothing but a superhero bunny.

? 2: Give him a chance. It means he's straight as an arrow. He's pure of heart, unlike all of us here.

? 4: He had better be, or else he's worthless.

? 5: I truly hope he's enjoy himself on his adventures today. (Chuckled) Maybe he'd like a hand to determine his fate.

? 6: Look as long as we work on our favor. We could let him do whatever he wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed.

? 2: You speak very bold here. Are you saying that you want to take care of it if things go wrong today?

? 6: Huh!? Me!? No way. I think you got the wrong Animal here.

? 3: You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time ant one of us fell anything for thid?

? 5: Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the action will have to wait.

? 3: Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroying themselves.

? 1: Everyone. The hero of the Sword has embarked on a new Adventures. And make sure it is one he will remember. Now go.

They all left the Round Room

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Konohagakure

They made it to the Village

Wile: Where are we?

Daffy: This place is like a Village.

Wile: Maybe there's alot of People?

Ace: I wonder where everybody is?

They heard a Roar

Wile: Hey! Do we know that Roar?

Ace: That's right! It's Naruto!

Daffy: Let's go see him!

Ace: Look!

They saw a Heartless going to the Warehouse

Daffy: After it!

 **Konohagakure**

They went after it and they saw a Scroll?

Daffy: What is that?

Then a Heartless Appeared

Daffy: I think we found them!

They are fighting and there are too many of them

Daffy: Somebody help us!

Then Naruto appeared and he's fighting the Heartless

Ace: Thank goodness, you here!

He push Ace and his Friends, he grab the scroll and left

Ace: What's wrong with him?

Wile: Did he forgot about us?

Ace: I don't know. But there are more Heartless roaming around the Heartless.

Daffy: (Annoyed) Why did he push me in the Beak?

They left the Warehouse

Ace: What's wrong, Daffy?

Daffy: I just know I saw a girl at the street over there...

Wile: Well, if Naruto is here in the Village, that girl must be Sakura, was it?

Ace: I guess so. Sakura will know what's happened to Naruto, too.

Wile: Let's go see her!

They went to see her

Ace: Quite. We have to be sneaky.

Wile: Okay.

They made it to the House

? (Voice) Great, what should I do now?

They are going to open the Door, and Daffy is gonna ram it

Daffy: Alright!

He's gonna ram it

Ace: Daffy!

It's too late, the door has already open before he ran it

Daffy: What the? Who open the door?

It was Sakura, and she'' so happy

Sakura: (Gasp) It's you!

She hugged him tightly

Sakura: Daffy! Ace! Wile! Taz!

Ace: Hi.

Daffy: Hey, let go off me! You're crushing my feathers!

Sakura: (Gasp) Oops, my bad!

She let go of him

Daffy: Phew. So where's Naruto?

Sakura: Oh, he must be at his house. We don't talk like we used to be.

Ace: Did something happen to him?

Sakura: Yes. He's a Monster!

All: What!

Sakura: There were many times that Naruto accidentally set Kyuubi loose and control, but he always turned back for a while, but this time, he's losing control. You all know what happen to him?

They nodded means no

Wile: Not quite. But we can still help!

Ace: Since we're here and all.

Daffy: Naruto didn't talk to you?

Sakura: He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the Basement. I want to help them, but...

Ace: Wait a minute? Who locked who up?

Sakura: My friends. Naruto locked them up.

Daffy: But why?

Sakura: That's what I don't know.

Ace: Where is the Basement?

Sakura: It's at the Tower, over there. The basement is down there.

Ace: The Tower. Got it.

Sakura: Just be careful.

Ace: We will

They left

They made it to the Tower

Ace: We made it here? But we need to find the Entrance?

They saw an Entrance blocked the Way and Ace moved it

Ace: There's the Entrance.

And then a Ninja came

?: And this one is my spot!

He blocked the entrance and he began to sleep, Ace is moving him to make sure he doesn't wake him and he succeeded it, and the Ninja wake up

?: I was going to have a good nap for this. My name is Kakashi. Can I help you?

Ace: Um... oh, yeah- Sakura needs us to go to that basement from that Tower.

Kakashi: Wait a minute! You're here to help them? Well, why don't you say so? I'm sorry I blocked you way. I used to take a nap.

Ace: Why you always take a Nap?

Kakashi: For my meditation. And used to be a student to become a Ninja and now I became a Sensei to teach my Students as a Ninja.

Daffy: And, Naruto and Sakura are you Students?

Kakashi: Yes, they are. And for Naruto, he got out of control from the Kyuubi all the time.

Ace: What's this about a... Kyuubi?

Kakashi: Long time ago... Naruto seemed to be out of control of his Chakra and the Kyuubi would leaked more and more. We tried to suppress it, but the Kyuubi Chakra wouldn't go away. Then one day, Naruto has transformed into a Beast. And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. They'll give you something to look forward to.

Daffy: Okay?

?: (Voice) Somebody help us!

? 2: (Voice) We can't get out!

? 3: (Voice) And there's no place for a Ninja like this?

Ace: Who's that?

Kakashi: You will find out soon.

Ace: Alright. Let's go!

They went to the Tower and they found the Basement

Daffy: This must be it!

They are going to open the door and the Door has became a Heartless

Daffy: Oh Boy!

They are fighting it and they defeated it

Ace: That should do it!

Wile: Let's get inside.

Daffy: Naruto's Friends are waiting for us.

They went inside and nobody's here

Ace: Hello? Is anybody here?

Wile: Well, Sakura said that we have rescued them.

?: Did you say that Sakura wants you to rescued us?!

? 2: Shut up! They might be them!?

? 3: I don't think they are.

Wile: Well, we are friends with Sakura.

? 4: You are!?

They come out of their hiding spot

Ace: Whoa! Cool Ninja! My Ace, Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Then Taz grab the Tall one and make him spin

Ace: We're glad that you guys are okay.

?: My name is Sasuke.

?: Shikamaru.

? 3: My name is Ino.

? 4: Neji.

Sasuke: It is great for you guys to save us.

Ace: Are you friends with Naruto?

Ino: Of course we are. We are Ninja from Our lady, Tsunade.

Sasuke: I'm Naruto friend.

Ino: And I'm his friends too. But until then the Kyuubi took control of Naruto and locked us in here.

Shikamaru: And even though, Naruto gave a Basket of Food.

Taz is touching his Foot

Shikamaru: Cut it out! And put me down!

Taz is putting him down

Shikamaru: Thanks. Naruto get angry and release the Kyuubi's Chakra. Neji tried to use his Bakugan to shut his charka system long enough to turned him back, but...

Ace: But what?

Neji: Naruto's body was covered in Chakra. And my Bakugan could peer it's cloak.

Ace: That's bad. And that bad for him.

Wile: Is there anyway we can do to help?

Daffy: Let's go defeat Kyuubi!

Sasuke: No, you can! We already done that before, but the Kyuubi won't let Naruto go...

Ace: He sure is acting weird.

Sasuke: It's all because he's forgotten how to trust others. You don't suppose he's been turned into a heartless, was it?

All: Heartless?!

Ace: If they're alarm of this, then it's a good thing we're here.

Daffy: Let's go find Naruto!

Shikamaru: Great!

Neji: Follow me! I know the Shortcut!

They went after him

Neji: This is a Secret Passage. And I'll open it.

He open the Secret Passage way

Neji: Shall we?

They went off

Ace: Alright, how do we get out of here?

Ino: I don't think that we could marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the Village is concealed by a sort of contraption.

Ace: What kind of Contraption?

Shikamaru: This one!

He pull a Lever and a Lantern has rise down

Daffy: A Lantern?

Sasuke: That's right. If we could but light all the Lanterns, in this passage, the secret door would open..

Neji: But, as you can see the Lanterns are already burning- with a magic flame.

Sasuke: You must put out this magic flame before I am able to light the Lanterns properly.

Wile: Can you just throw some water on them?

Ino: No, it's not enough. But if you use the power of light...

Ace: Hmm... how about I use my Sword.

He use his Sword and the Lantern has been restored

Sasuke: Great!

Ino: Only three Lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!

Ace: Alright!

Sasuke: But. It is not quite that simple, you know. Certainly you cannot expect Shikamaru to hand from that handle forget?

Shikamaru: What! You saying that I will-

Sasuke: If he gets tired and exhausted, all the input Lanterns will rise to the ceiling again.

Ino: Before you can continue, you must see to Shikamaru. Once he gets his strength back, he'll traps the lever again for you.

Ace: Let's get this over with

They restored all the Lantern and the door has opened

Ace: Are we all set?

Sasuke: Yes, and the door will be opened.

Wile: But I don't see any secret door?

Shikamaru: Don't worry. Just push that block over there- the one that stick out

Ace: Alright.

They push the Block and it revealed a Secret door way

Sasuke: Now we must look around the Village. I heard that everyone is in trouble.

Neji: You better go find Naruto, you guys.

Ace: Watch out for Heartless.

They left

Ino: Naruto's house is at over there. I shall go.

Meanwhile

Naruto look so ashamed

?: It's time you dealt with your friends. They are scheming o take everything you have. You village and this Scroll. And then- your family. Trust no one. Feed your pain and fear. Only those will keep you stronger.

Naruto: I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want-

?: What? To Reunited you parent, to gain approved of your peers, to win the affection for the girl? Or perhaps you want to prove the villager to your not a monster? But the matter of fact is... is you.

Naruto look Angry, and then Ace and his friends appeared

?: Well? She has accomplishes.

He disappeared

Ace: Naruto?

Naruto look Angry

Ino:Oh No! Naruto!

He's gonna fight him, and they have bring out his sentence and they did it

Naruto: Ino, What happen to me?

Ino: You lost control of yourself. After you consumed by the Kyuubi's power.

Wile: And even though, you put your friends down there in the basement.

Naruto: I did what?

Ino: Well, you did.

Ace: Who was that person talking to you? The one in a black coat?

Naruto: Edward. That's his name. He came from the darkness... he... used my Fear and pain to control me. He take all my sorrows my sadness, and pain- and turned it all into rage. There's nothing I can do... I could no longer see the Truth.

Wile: I see now. That must be why you throw all of your friend down there into the Basement. You waned to make sure that you didn't hurt them, was it?

Naruto: Was that the reason? I protect them?

Wile: Yes. And we know that you have good inside.

Ino: He's right, Naruto. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all... Sakura can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-

Naruto: Sakura! (Sigh) I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish.

Ace: So doesn't say anything about that.

Naruto: She'd never telo anymore of my cruelty... she's too good.

Ino: You see, I think he judges himself far too harshly.

Ace: Why don't you just talk to her?

Naruto: But-

Ace: No excuses! Come on, we'll go with you.

They made it to Sakura house and find Kakashi

Kakashi: Naruto!

Ace: Everybody is safe!

Kakashi: Great!

Naruto: But where's Sakura?

Kakashi: Well, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this... person in black.

Naruto: (Angry) What! She went out on her own!?

Kakashi: Patient, Naruto. Her spirit is what make Sakura so Special.

Ace: We'd better go find her!

They went to find her

Sakura: (Voice) You better leave me alone!

Naruto: Sakura! Where are you?!

Sakura: Naruto! Help! I'm the Castle!

They found her running away

Naruto: Sakura!

Sakura: I'm okay!

A Heartless is chasing her and it fighting our Heroes, after the Battle they defeated it

Edward: So you think...

They Found him

Naruto: Edward!

He disappeared

Edward: Farewell!

Naruto: What does he want?

Ace: He must be part of the Organization 18 Animals. Every heard of a Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization Animal's... they've got control of all the Nobodies.

Wile: And that's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that nobody if yours and have control over it.

Sakura: You're okay!

Naruto: Sakura!

And then Naruto's friends are here

Naruto: Sakura... I- I'm sorry- I... wasn't myself. I hope I've haven't done anything to her you. Forgive me for this.

Sakura: I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to say sorry. But I had hoped... that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me.

Shikamaru: Looks like Naruto won't finish his mission?

Ace: What mission?

Shikamaru: Remember the Scroll? Naruto needs to complete the Scroll to become a Ninja like us. If he fails, he will he be dismissed from Sensei Kakashi.

Ace: Really? He's gonna complete this?

Ino: Of course.

Wile: Yep. I think you're right!

Ace: I hope you're right..

Then his Sword appeared, and he know what he must do. He put the Sword down and it creat the Loonatic Symbol, The Scroll is Glowing and it creat a Symbol, Ace aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it

Sakura: Ace, what was that?

Ace: A New Pathway has opened. We have to leave to another world.

Sakura: Do you have to go?

Ace: Yep.

Wile: Now, no more arguing, Okay?

They look blush

Sasuke: We'll see you again.

Shikamaru: Take care.

Ino: Be safe now.

Neji: I know you would.

Ace: If you heard anything about my team's or my Ancestor, the Heartless, the Organization - anything at all- let us know.

They nod means Yes

Ace: Alright, see ya!

Daffy: Bye!

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. China

The Villages has been burn down by a Wolf

Meanwhile

A Mantis, Viper, Tiger, Crane, Monkey and Leopard is staring and giant Shadow that look like a Pands

?: See that you guys? That's Boss Wolf, a former leader from Shen's army. Come on, you guys. We have to do this! Us! The Furious Five, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Me! Even you, Peng. We have to do this right now!

Peng: Po. I don't think we could. Shifu told us that we have to join the army to save China and the Valley of Peace. So we have to make sure that we won't blow our cover for Tigress and Viper.

Po: Whatever, Peng. You just Scared to join them?

Peng: Aren't you?

Po: Okay, maybe a little.

Meanwhile

Ace and his friends are walking around the field and they saw 5 Animal and Giant Creature

Ace: A Heartless?

Daffy: Let's get a jump on them.

Wile: Guys! Should we look before we jump!

All: (Scream)

Their yelling is making Po and his friends and take cover, then Ace and his friends knows who it was

Ace: Is that Po?

Po: That's right. I know you heard from me! The Dragon Warrior, of course! Now leave us alone before we start to fight you all!

Ace: Hey Po! We missed you!

Po: Well, you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else- (Gasp) Ace! Daffy! Wile! Taz!

Tigress: You know them?

Po: Of course I know them. Boy, we used to kick all kinds of bad guys butt together! And I help you to fight those guys off. Cause I'm the mightest Dragon Warrior.

Ace: Something like that? And you are?

Tigress: Tigress. This is Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Peng.

Daffy: And what are you?

Crane: We're the Furious- I mean... Furious Warriors. You know, Po. He's a Dragon Warrior like us.

Wile: We didn't know that we were borrowing somebody as important as a Dragon Warrior.

Po: Yep, that's right... And that puts you four up I your eyeballs in debt to my Furious Warriors here. What do you say? It's payback time!

Monkey: Po.

Po: That's okay. They know. See, My friends was just in their way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta find the other recruits over at the training camp.

Mantis: Can you join us? It'll be easier to fit in. If we're with Soldier like them.

Ace: Why?

Crane: Oh,um... dont- don't worry about it.

Wile: You're pretending to be a Soldier, aren't you? Because you're good in Fighting.

All: (Gasp)

Ace: You guys are Kung Fu Fighter?!

Po: You notice?

Ace: Yeah.

Peng: Looks like it working

Po: I don't know- those three would fall for anything.

Ace: We're right here!

They went to the Camp and they line up

Soldier: I really need some food.

Ace: hey! No cutting in line!

He Punch Ace

Daffy: That's it!

They are fighting alot

Soldier 2: Hey, a space in line!

Soldier 3: I wonder what they're serving for lunch today!

Soldier: Knuckles Sandwich!

They began to fight

Po: Stop!

They stop

Soldier 2: Stop?

Soldier: He sound so nice.

Po: I mean... knock it off!

Soldier: Knock what off?

Ace: You punch my face!

Daffy: And cutting in line!

Soldier 2: What a Shrimp?

Mantis: Why are calling me a Shrimp! I'm a great fighting Soldier!

Monkey: Can you all line up now?

Ace: Why not? I almost got hit?

Solider: Want some more?

Captain: Solider! Get back in line!

All: The Captain!

They line up and then Heartless Appeared

Po: Who are they?

Ace: Heartless!

Soldier: Oh Yeah!

They left

Ace: Guys! You know what to do?

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

Captain: You four. What are you names?

Ace: Ace! This is Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Captain: You all welcome in my troops. Your battle skills are encouraging.

Po: I am-

Captain: You all have to go home.

Po: But... we will dishonour our family names!

Captain: You'd all rather dishonour my troops?

Crane: Don't make us-!

He cover his mouth

Ace: If Po and his friends trains hard and does their best, they'll get stronger in no time.

Captain: Hmm...

Ace: Just give them a Assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together.

Captain: So... you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Boss Wolf's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass.

Daffy: We'll smash them!

Taz: Yeah!

Captain: I doubt that. You eleven will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain from my troops.

Ace: That's it? No problem. Right?

Po: R-right.

Captain: I'll brief you on the details latrr. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!

All: Sir!

They are doing some mission and they finish them

Captain: You've done a passable job. But stay alert! This is just the beginning.

After the Mission

Captain: Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignment.

After another mission

Captain: Yes, thats exactly what need from you. Now, you still have some tasks do. Stay alert! You did well.

Ace: I know it!

Peng: Captain...

Captain: I suppose you've made a little progress..

Mantis: Not a little- a lot!

Peng: No. You're right. Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time we'll show you what we're truly made of!

Captain: I'll give you all one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!

All: Sir!

They went to the Mountain Pass and they Fighting the Heartless

Soldier: Hey, you ain't half bad.

Soldier: A Soldier among soldier!

Po: No Problem!

Peng: But the Captain...

Ace: Captain!

The Captain arrived

Wile: Po and his Friends did great!

Daffy: You bet they did!

Captain: Hmm... okay. I'll let you all join my troops. But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to become a solider.

Ace: Why not!?

Tigress: It's okay, Ace. We'll find a way to show him what we made of. Just give us a chance.

Captain: That's a Spirit, Tigress.

All: Sir!

They went to the Mountain

Soldier: Good going, you guys!

Monkey: No problem!

At the Camp

Po: Alright, everybody! Here's our chance! I just saw this real shady spot. And I know it's Boss Wolf.

They look shook

Tigress: That Wolf!?

Ace: He's the Former Leader from Shen's army. We've got to tell the Captain.

Crane: Okay!

Po: Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Everybody use their heads a minute. Now, why are we here? The make the Captain to see our talents and bring honor to Master Shifu.

They nodded

Po: So, let's go find out where That Wolf is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just taking the wolf down should earn us our stars. The Captain will have notice that we are Kung fu Fighter!

Tigress: Okay, let's go.

Ace: We'll help out!

Po: Now let's fight! The Wolf is in a cave outside the village!

They went to the Cave and no sigh of Boss Wolf

Ace: Dead end.

Daffy: There's nobody here?

Po: That's crazy! Look around!

Daffy: Whatever.

He left:

Wile: Daffy, wait!

He and Taz left the Cave

Ace: Guys!

Then the Cave is Shaking and a Force Field has blocked with Daffy, Wile and Taz

Daffy: Guys!

Wile: Look out!

It was Boss Wolf and he left the Cave, Then Heartless Appeared and they are fighting them, and they defeated them

Ace: That's all of them.

Then the Force Field is gone

Wile: You're okay?

Ace: Yep. Thanks to Po and his friends.

Crane: Come on! Time to report to the Captain! And even though, Boss Wolf isn't here.

Po: Please! The Wolf is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the Cave, and we took out almost every one of them!

They left and saw the Camp destroyed and even the Captain injured

Po: Captain!

Ace: Don't over do it, Captain!

Captain: It was just a scratch. Ouch!

Tigress: Captain. The enemy! Where did they go?

Captain: They went towards the summit.

Crane: We'll stop them!

Wile: I think it's all our fault.

Monkey: Yeah.

Po: You mean my fault.

Daffy: No way! It's not yours!

Ace: Boss Wolf and the Heartless did this! Not us! Captain. If you track down all the villagers, we'll handle this.

They went toward the Summit and they found Boss Wolf with Heartless

Boss Wolf: Attack!

The Heartless are fighting them, and our Heroes defeated them

Then Boss Wolf and the Heartless are gonna charge them, then the Soldier are here

Solider: Stand back!

Solider: We'll handle them!

They use a Cannon and Tigress push him

Tigress: Sorry!

They are aiming at the Mountain and they Launch it

Mantis: Po! You're going to wrong way!

Then it make a Avalanche

Po: Yes!

Ace: captain?

They saw the Captain coming

Peng: Look out!

It cause and Avalanche, and they survived

Captain: Guys. Great job.

Po: It was Nothing.

Captain: I should never had doubts you. From now on, you have my trust.

Mantis: Alright! We did it you guys! We fight them really hard to those guys, with our Kung Fu fighting skills! And now we Defeated Boss Wolf. Come on, you guys. Let's get back to the valley of peace.

Po: Mantis!

Mantis: What? (Gasp)

Captain: Kung Fu Fighter? No!

Ace: Guys! Captain!

Captain: You all know, didn't you? You know that Po and his Friends are Kung fu Fighter from the Valley of Peace.

All: (Gasp)

Captain: I can't believe you all lie to me. The punished for high treason and dishonouring the army... is death. You have been dismissed. And get out of my sight.

Ace: But captain..

Captain: My Debt is repaid... the Emperor is waiting. Let's move out!

They left the Summit, Po and his friends look disappointed

Mantis: Sorry, you guys. I blew it.

Hours later

They take off the Armor

Peng: Thank you for everything. Sorry we got you in trouble.

Ace: It's no big deal. So Po, what will you and your friends do?

Po: Going home. Back to my village. Panda Village.

Mantis: Your father would be so proud of you for this.

Po: Yeah.

Ace: Relax, we'll take the share of the blame.

Tigress: Thanks, you guys are great to us.

Crane: All of you are kind.

They left the Mountain, and then they heard a Roar, they saw Boss Wolf survived

Po: No way! Is him!

Ace: He survived!

Tigress: He's heading to China! We got to warn the Captain!

They went to China and catch up The Captain

Po: Captain!

Monkey: Boss Wolf is alive! And he's heading this way!

Captain: And how should I trust you for that?

Ace: But they are telling the truth!

They saw a Raven and they saw Boss Wolf survived

Captain: Gate the Palace! Do not let the Enemy reach the Emperor! That's in order!

He saw his troops turned into a Heartless

Ace: Captain! We'll secure the courtyard! And you can save the Emperor!

Daffy: That's in order!

He left and our Heroes is fighting them and they defeated them

Po: Let's get to the Palace! The Emperor is trouble from that Wolf guy!

Peng: Let's go!

The Boss Wolf got the Emperor

Bows Wolf: Now you bow to me.

He saw Po and his friends, and then the Captain stop him and take the Emperor inside the Palace and our Heroes is defending it

Tigress: Let's finished this.

Ace: For now!

They are fighting and he got Defeated

Po: Yeah! Woo-hoo! That's what I call fighting in Style! Aw, right! We are the best! We are the best! We are the best! We are the best!

Hours Later

The Emperor shows up

Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you and your friends, Peng. You are trying to hurt the Dragon Warrior, ran away from your club, impersonated an imperial soldier. You deceived our commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonoured your family name.

Ace: Yeah, yeah.

Emperor: You and your friends are kung Fu Fighter. And in the end... you saved us all.

He bowed to them and everybody is bowing down to them for honor, they began to cheered

Peng: Your Excellency.

Emperor: Captain.

He gave the Sword to Peng

Emperor: Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China.

Peng: Thank you.

Captain: Peng.

Peng: Hm?

Captain: Ace. Daffy. Wile. Taz. Po. Tigress. Crane. Mantis. Monkey. Viper. Thank you.

Emperor: "Thank you"? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Tigress, the Furious five, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that! (Laugh)

Po: Great! Now I have to go back with my Dad! For this!

Wile: But, Po. I though Master Shifu said to you to complete your mission?

Po: Oh, well... you see... I just ran away from my dad.

Ace: You trick us!

He began to chasing him and then Sword is Glowing on Peng's hand, Ace know what to do, he put his sword down and it created a Loonatic symbol, the Glowing Sword is showing a symbol, Ace aim his sword and he got the symbol

Viper: What was that?

Ace: A Pathway is open. We have to leave.

Ace: It is okay for us to return?

Po: Yeah.

Crane: We'll be waiting for you.

Po: Take care you guys!

Ace: Tigress, you and Po play nice.

Po: Whoa there!

They look blush and they left

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Dreamland and Budokai

Our Heroes noticed that the Train is moving it's own

Wile: What the?

Ace: Wait. It's the Train moving on it's own?

Wile: I think so. Looks like we're heading to Hollow Bastion.

They have arrived

Ace: I wonder what's happened?

They saw Heartless leaving the Headquarter

Ace: Let's go.

They saw Zatanna laying down

Zatanna: Well. Looks like you're here.

Wile: Oh, was it you who summoned us, Zatanna

Zatanna: Of course. But it seems I used too much power for my magics in doing so, and those Heartless...

Ace: So what's is it?

Zatanna: Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District with Merlin and Shahra.

She show them a book

Ace: Kirby's Story book!

Zatanna: Of course. I know, you're a good friend of Kirby, Ace- that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Now, just a moment. Superman and the others need to hear this too. I'll be back.

He disappeared

Daffy: Wanna go?

Ace: Yeah!

Wile: Ace!

Ace: Covered me, got it?

He went into the Book and he saw Kirbt's House

Ace: I wonder if Kirby home?

He went to see him

Ace: Hi, Kirby. It's great to see you. Having you time to get something to eat?

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo!

Ace: You want me to play with you? Okay.

Then Kirby stop

Ace: Huh?

Then Ace blast away and he's back in Hollow Bastion

Daffy: Ace, come over here!

Ace: Daffy?

He went outside and he saw his friends fighting the Heartless

Wile: Did you have the Book?

Ace forgot and he saw the Heartless carried the book

Ace: Halt!

Daffy: Give that back!

They are fighting and they did it, and they saw the Book look damage

Ace: You think it's okay?

Wile: Well, you better go inside and find out if he's alright.

Daffy: But what about Zatanna?

Wile: Well, we should explain this to her...

Ace: Okay.

Kirby went into the Book and he saw Kirby

Ace: Kirby

He went to see him

Ace: I'm so happy you're alright.

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!

Ace: You said, will meet again someday? Well... Sure... So how's you're friend, Tiff?

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Poyo.

Ace: You said you don't remember anyone from that name? Kirby? Kirby!?

He went off

Ace: Something very strange is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Kururu about this.

He went back to Hollow Bastion

Zatanna: Couldn't be bothered to wait up for a Woman?

Ace: Sorry about that...

Zatanna: So what happened?

Ace: Well... Kirby seems to have forgotten all about me. He didn't forget me, he forgot all of his friends too.

They look shocked

Zatanna: That's not good.

She look at book

Zatanna: Looks like the Heartless just took all the Pages. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put thing's right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Garuru I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now.

All: We will.

Zatanna: Wonderful... Now, the book isn't all that cherished... This is for you, Ace.

Ace: What is it?

Zatanna: Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only way the word to summon an ally, who will help in times of need.

Daffy: You mean Sly and Po did, the last time we were here?

Zatanna: Yeah, Now, go forth, with your friends on your side!

Ace: Thanks, Zatanna. We're worried about Kirby, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages.

They went off to get the Pages.

Goku as a kid is fighting a monster and toss the monster away and cheered for victory

 **Budokai**

Meanwhile

Our Heroes are here in the Underworld

Ace: Where are we?

Wile: Is the Tournament.

Daffy: Is that way!

Ace: Oh, I guess we were a little off.

They heard a Scream, they saw a Girl chasing from the Heartless and she fell down

Ace: We have to help her!

They help her up from the Heartless

Ace: Are you Alright?

Pan: I'm fine. And you must be?

Ace: I'm Ace! This Daffy, Wile and Taz. We are friends with Goku.

Pan: You know my Grandpa.

Daffy: Yeah! Cause we're Heroes too!

Wile: I think you meant, Heroes in-training.

Pan: Wow! Looks like I first meet you guys here. The names Pan. I'm Goku's Granddaughter.

Ace: So how's Goku?

Pan: He's fine. He's duking it out at the Tournament every day. You know "a hero's work" is never done and all that. He's ready to drop but he keeps on fighting. Even my Grandpa has his limits, though. Those opponents are bad news- special deliveries from Broly himself...

Daffy: Broly?

Pan: He's in the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Broly to give my Grandpa a breath. If anything happened to that kid...

Wile: Boy, sounds like you're more than just a family!

Pan: Of course, I am!

Ace: We'll go have a little talk with Broly. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him.

Pan: You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing for this. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But... let's keep this whole chat-with-broly thing our little secret, okay?

Ace: Our lips are sealed!

They went to find Broly and they saw the Organization running

Daffy: The Organization!

Ace: Yeah!

They went after him and they found and he is running away

?: Run! Run for your life!

He disappeared

Ace: Sure?

Meanwhile

Broly: Where do they dig those guys up? And this bits!

Sylvester: Oh, they're nothing but trouble, the whole lot of them. So, um... what're you gonna do about Goku? He's made some fighting out of every fighter you sent to him. Pretty soon the underworld's gonna be standing room only. Hmm, why don't you just picked someone from another world and bring them here.

He looks Angry at Sylvester

Broly: Another world... another world is good! And I know just the team.

Back to our Heroes

They look scared, because of the Underworld

Daffy: Wow! This place is scary!

Wile: I'm scared too.

Ace: Broly! Come out!

Back to Broly

They look at the Portal

Sylvester: I don't want to say this, but... what is that?

Broly: It's the Underworld portal. This time I'll bring someone from another world to be here.

Sylvester: I see you point... I think I should go.

Broly is using he's power and then 5 group known as the Red Lantern has comes out of the portal

Broly: (Laugh) Okay! Here's the deal, I'm gonna offer you. I left you out of the portal- no strings- you'll be free no matter what. And I more thing. Right Goku, in the Tournament... to the death!

?: I'm not gonna do it. Because we don't take order to you.

Broly: Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the legendary super saiyan!

? 2: Really? No wonder no one wants to die.

Broly: Then consider yourself fired!

He attack them, then our Heroes arrived

Ace: (Gasp)

Daffy: Broly!

Broly: What the?!

Then the Red Lantern attacked him and then they got hurt

Ace: Get up!

They are fighting him and there's no effect on him

Ace: Something strange? I wonder what happen to us?

Broly: I forgot. You see I'm in the Underworld that means your powers has been drained way.

The Blue Cat saved them

?: Let's go!

Ace: We want to talk with Broly!

Broly: (covered his ear) What you say?

?: We can't fight him here! We have to go- now!

They are escaping from him

Daffy: Is he gone?

?: Not really?

Then Broly appeared

Broly: You think you can leave from me?

They are escaping from him, and they look exhausted

Ace: Boy. You're are stronger, are guys friends to the Justice League? Cause you look like one.

?: Not really... I'm just... Atrocities.

They look confused

Atrocities: That's my name.

Bleez: I'm Bleez.

Zilius: The name Zilius Zox.

Skallox: Skallox.

Dex-Starr: (Meow)

Atrocities: This is Dex-Starr. My Loyal Lieutenant.

Ace: Oh! My Ace!

Daffy: Daffy!

Taz: Taz!

Wile: And Wile!

Atrocities: Wow. We have fate to meet. You need joined the Red Lanterns.

Ace: Join you? I'm fine without that. because I can do this on my own.

Atrocities: Alright. Suit yourself.

Back to Broly

Sylvester: Don't worry about that. I got some Heartless roaming around the Underworld for this. Look, Broly. You must keep working on turning Goku into a Heartless.

Broly: That's enough! I'll take care from those brats. And this is my Underworld! Hirudegarn! Go!

Back to our Heroes

They made it to the Exit, but it's locked

Daffy: What the? It's lock!

They try to push

Ace: Come on! Open!

Then they know the problem, they saw the Vines covered the Entrance

Atrocities: You think you could destroy those?

Ace: Sure.

They heard a Roar

Skallox: Quick!

Ace destroy the Vines and the Entrance has been open, but Ace doesn't want to leave them here from the Hirudegarn

Daffy: Ace, wait!

He is fighting the Hirudegarn with the Red Lanterns and they defeated it

Daffy: Come on!

They made it to the Exit and they make a childish face at Hirudegarn before it closing in

Meanwhile

Pan: Goku, Cheered up.

Goku: They all came from me. And they want to see me.

Trunk: Don't worry, they'll be here soon.

Vageta: They better be.

Giro: Giro. Giro. Giro.

They heard the Crowd want Goku

Goku: Well, I better go. I have to do for fighting.

He left the Lobby

Pan: Ace. Please hurry.

Back to our Heroes

Ace: We survived.

Daffy: But where's Atrocities and the others?

Wile: I think they can handle themselves. Beside they can do this on their own.

Ace: I guess you're right. Let's go.

They left the Underworld

Back to Broly

Broly: Let me get this Straight. That bunny's Sword works to get those symbol?

Sylvester: Yep.

Broly: Ha ha ha! Have I ever told you about the killer tournament, we have eight here in the Underworld? It make the one upstairs looks like an Martial Art Tournament place.

Sylvester: And that's the place we're gonna put an end to Goku the Wimp winning streak.

Broly: That's the problem- King Yama locked it right.

Sylvester: (Growl) Wait... (Gasp)

Broly: That's it! All we got to do is swipe that key... and then reopen Scarred Stadium!

Sylvester: I hate to tell you, but that sword is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that Bunny ain't no pushover.

Broly: I think this calls for a woman's touch.

He show him an Image of Pan

Back to Pan

Pan feel something and she look scared

Back to Our Heroes

They made it to the Martial Art Tournament

Wile: We really miss this place.

Then Goku came out of the Tournament and saw his friends

Ace: Whoa! Goku! You're look like a Kid?!

Goku: Ace? Daffy? Wile? Taz? You guys are here?

Ace: We are!

Daffy: Great to see you again

Wile: Hi!

Goku: Having many Adventures to make some friends?

Ace: That's right.

Goku: A Hero in-training always busy.

Ace: You know it!

They went to the Lobby

Goku: Did you find your friends?

Ace: Still working on it. And even though we ran into Pan. She's in big trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Broly a thing or two... but the Underworld drains away all our powers. Don't you suppose you have any ideas?

Trunk: There is a stone that guards against the underworld's curse. Fortune-teller Baba use it whatever she have to go down there.

Ace: Think we could use it?

Trunk: Of course it will! I'll go see her in a minute.

Daffy: Thanks.

Wile: You are a good boy.

Goku: But Broly is no pushover, even if you've got the Fortune-teller Baba stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Master Roshi and Bulma?

Ace: Hey, good Idea!

They went to see them

Roshi: Ah! Goku, you finally here. You better rest up for tomorrow. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero... okay? Remember what I told you. Victory is the game comes down with the words. 10 million push up.

They Laugh, and Roshi turned back and he looks happy

Roshi: Hey! If it ain't the Heroes in-training!

Ace: How are you doing, Roshi?

Roshi: I'm fine, of course.

Bulma: And look at you, Ace. You look grown up for 3 Years. And have you earned your "true hero" yet?

They don't know

Roshi: No, you ain't got what it takes. So, what's going on?

They explain what happen

Roshi: Ha ha ha! You think you could take on Broly?

Daffy: What's so funny?

Roshi: You got so nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know- stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys!

They are doing their training and they finish it

Ace: How was THAT?

Roshi: It's not over, Kid! There's more on the menu. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training.

Ace: Alright!

He is doing his Training and he did it, Then Goku came

Roshi: Guys, I better go.

Ace: Where to?

Roshi: My lips are sealed. So I'm not gonna talk.

He left

Goku: Sorry, you guys... Fortune-teller Baba said that her Stone has been stolen.

All: What!

Ace: By who?

Thunk: We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooden cloak. And he has accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white.

They know who it was

Goku: Did you know someone?

Ace: I guess. Hey, if we can get the Fortune-teller Baba stone back. Can we borrow it for a while?

Goku: Sure. And haven't you seen Pan around, have you?

They shake their heads

Goku: Oh, Alright...

Then Broly appeared

Broly: What's wrong, little guy? Feeling down for yourself? You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description.. you know what I'm saying?

Ace: Oh right. Broly! We need to talk

He push him

Broly: I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: Seem your dear, Granddaughter, Pan... went and got herself lost in the Underworld.

Thunk: You saying you Kidnap her!

Broly: Well, I guess... But why get caught up in the Details?

Then they are going to leave

Broly: Wait a moment! You can't leave, Goku. You've got a very important match today. Against, um... Baby! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen?

Ace: Oh Yeah, like Spike did.

Broly: Like I said: details, who needs them?

Goku: You're just a Chicken!

Broly: Oh well, can't all be Heroes!

He disappeared

Goku: Can you guys handle this?

Daffy: Of course! We're Heroes!

Wile: Heroes in-training.

Ace: You take care of Baby. We'll handle the rest.

Goku: I'm counting on you. Trunk, Giro. I you to find Pan.

Trunk: Alright.

They left to the Underworld

They made it to the Underworld and they saw Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar, Korin, Kirlin, Vegeta and Bulma Unconscious

Ace: Guys! Are you alright?!

Vegata: We're fine. We were got knocked out.

Daffy: What happen?

Oolong: We all went to the Underworld, thanks to master Roshi. And then that Black Coated Person just knocked us out.

Yamcha: And we Unconscious from him.

Wile: So where did he go?

Puar: He went to the Underworld over there.

They look at the Portal

Korin: He is nothing but trouble. And he got Fortune-teller Baba stone.

Kirlin: I don't know why he went there. But he's such a Chicken.

Vegata: And we need a backup Heroes!

Ace: You mean...

Bulma: Yes, and did you know someone?!

They bring out their weapon

Kirlin: Oh, now I get it.

They went to the Underworld, Ace's arm isn't feeling good for him

Ace: Aw, man! This Underworld is making my arm to weak

Daffy: We're are losing our Strength. We need to get the stone fast!

Meanwhile

Goku is fighting Baby and he defeated it and everybody is Cheering

Goku: Thank! Thank you, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!

He went to the Underworld

Back to our Heroes

They found a Black Hooded person

?: Huh? What the? You!

He take off his hood, and it was Mike the Dog

Mike: Wait a minute? Buster?

Ace: Wait what?

Mike: Buster? Boy, talking about being a traitor and all.

Ace: Huh? What are you talking about?

He look at the Instruction

Mike: Let me see. "f the Subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Okay. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one...

Ace: You look blizzard.

He bring out the Stone

All: The Stone!

Wile: You're the one who took it!

Mike: Talk about plain rude!

He use the Stone and he's powers are back and they Began to fight him, and then they defeated him

Mike: Buster. Can you back to us?

He disappeared

Ace: That Dog is a broken record for his music.

Daffy: Look!

He found the Stone laying on the Ground, he picked it up and give it to Ace, and now they got their powers back

Ace: Come on. Pan is waiting for us.

They went to the door and they saw a rock who looks like Pan, Ace is using the Symbol and it create a Portal

Daffy: Pan!

Ace: Almost there!

They went to the Portal and found Pan with Broly

Broly: Ha ha ha! Now that's what I called a Sword. Well, thanks for helping! And have a nice day.

He disappeared

Pan: Ace! Behind you!

It was Sylvester and his Heartless

Sylvester: What's the matter? Can't fight in the Underworld?

Ace: Better thing again!

They are fighting them and their are too many of them

Ace: There's too many of them!

Daffy: Let's go!

Then Goku appeared and fight Sylvester

Goku: Sorry, I'm late.

Then the Z Fighter has arrived

Goku: You all have to get out of here now!

Ace: What about you?

Goku: I'm gonna show them, what they can mess with a true hero!

They are escape

Sylvester: Hold it right there!

Then Goku stop him

Back to our Heroes

Pan: Ace, you better help Goku.

Ace: He'll be fine.

Pan: Look, Goku has his Limit. And cannot win the fight.

Ace: Then we should go help him.

Daffy: You all have to get out of here!

They left and our Heroes is helping Goku to fight Sylvester and the Heartless and they did it

Sylvester: I have enough of this place! I'll deal with you next time!

He left and our Heroes is escaping the Underworld

Broly: Can everything could possible get any better then this? This time Goku is going down for good.

Back to our Heroes

They made it out of here

Broly: Well, if it isn't everyone's favourite hero washout. You really blew it this time.

Ace: No one likes a sore loser like you, Broly.

Broly: Can it, Bunny!

Goku: Then let me. No one like a sure loser like you, Broly.

Broly: Yeah, yeah. I know. Hey, have you go check on Baby you neglected to finish off? I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, boy.

He disappeared

Ace: Wait!

Broly: Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to.

Goku went to the Martial art Tournament and he looks down

Goku: This can't be.

They saw Baby who is still alive and wreck everything in the Tournament

Roshi: Goku, you're alright.

Goku: I failed.

Pan: It was your fault.

Goku: I left everybody, unprotected. Broly was right! I was a... Failure!

Trunk: Aw, come on. Goku, you cannot let yourself down for this.

Pan: Grandpa...

Ace: Trunk's right. You cannot let yourself down. You're a hero.

Goku: Some hero I am.

Pan is carrying her grandpa to Safety

needs our help.

Daffy: Yeah!

Roshi: Don't think you can fight him without us.

Then all the Z Fighter and their Allies are helping them

Pan: We're in.

They are fighting Baby and they defeated him

Hours Later

Pan: Goku.

Goku: I let you down... I'm just... no use.

Pan: It wasn't your fault. Hey, even hero would be exhausted.

Ace: She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest.

Wile: There's won't be any games for you, anyway.

Pan: Don't worry about my Grandpa. I'll take care of him. Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. I own you big time.

Ace: Well, it's not big deal. Just let us know if Broly or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it.

Daffy: That's right. That's what Heroes are for!

Pan: When did you guy make Heroes?

Ace: Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road.

Pan: Alright. Don't be stranger.

Wile: Boy, I hope you feel better soon, Goku.

Goku: Yep.

Daffy: Roshi.

Roshi: Oh right! Take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time! We have some serious training to catch up.

Ace: Well, time to go. Oh right! We almost forgot. The Fortune-teller Baba stone.

It began to glow, Ace put his sword down and it create an Loonatic Symbol, the Stone is Glowing and it revealed a Symbol, he aim it and got the Symbol

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Looney Tunes Castle and Timeless Town

Black Doom is watching the City

Black Doom: So where is everyone?

Sylvester: Don't know. They must have some other matter to deal with.

Black Doom: "Matters" You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?

Sylvester: Well, there's is the Organization 18 Animals that keeps getting in the way-

Black Doom: Let them played their little game!

Sylvester: But what about that Bunny with the Sword? He's been a real pain, too.

Black Doom: Oh, has he? Okay then. I suppose you'd better tell me what's happened during my absence.

Meanwhile

Lola bunny is looking at the Book

Lola: That's strange? I wonder where I put my album?

Mac: Queen Lola!

Toby: It's horrible!

They went to see Queen Lola

Mac: Something's wrong with the Halls of the Cornerstone!

Toby: There are many sharp thorns everywhere!

They went their and they saw all the Thorns

Lola: Oh No! This is terrible! There's something's wrong happen in the Castle. I hope Bugs is here. Daffy, Wile, Taz. Where are you?

Back to our Heroes

Ace: This is your Castle? Must be great to be back home. Well?

Wile: You know, there is something strange happen here?

Daffy: Yeah.

Then Mac and Toby appeared

Mac: You're back!

Toby: Hurry! You have to go!

Mac: Queen Lola needs to see you!

Toby: Hurry! To the Library!

They are going to the Library

 **Looney Tunes Castle**

They are saluting

Daffy: Queen Lola! We have return!

Lola: You're here!

Wile: You're Royal Highness, did you happen to summon us?

Lola: Of course.

Ace: Where's my Grandpa?

Lola: You look kinda Familiar?

Daffy: Lola. This is Ace, Bug's Grandson.

Lexi: Oh! You must be his Grandson! Nice to meet you.

Ace: You must be my Friends Grandmother.

Lola: Who?

Ace: Lexi. She's your Granddaughter.

Lola: Oh. I see. Bugs told me all about about you and his friends from his letter. He said you're a very brave young bunny.

Ace: So did you know where he is?

Lola: Unfortunately, No.

Daffy: Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your Castle?

Lola: Oh No... So those are the Heartless.

Ace: That's okay. We'll take care of them!

Lola: I know I can count of you, Ace. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come an see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?

All: Yes!

Lola: (Gasp) Oh No! I forgot to warn everyone else in the Castle about the danger! We have to be sure they're hidden somewhere safe.

Ace: Don't worry! We'll go tell them?

Daffy: The Whole Castle?

Wile: We just need to split up, Daffy. Even you Taz.

Ace: I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on.

Daffy: No, Ace, you'll just get lost!

Ace: Alright. Then I'll stay here with Lola.

Daffy: Great!

Wile: Okay, we'll see you later!

They left

Ace: Um, the Audience chamber, right, Lola?

Lola: Yes, Ace. Let's be on our way.

They went off to Audience Chamber

Lola and Ace has made it to the Audience Chamber

Lola: It would be a Moment. As soon as the Castle has been taken over from them. I have to make sure that I seal this room.

She open the Door from her Magic

Lola: Shall we?

They went inside and saw alot of Heartless

Lola: Whoa! Not here too!

Ace: I got this!

They are going to the Throne Chair and they made and more Heartless has appeared

Ace: Are you kidding me for this?

Lola is pressing a Button underneath the Throne Chair and then the Panel under the Throne Chair is moving and create a huge of light, then the Heartless is gone

Ace: Whoa! What happen here?

Lola: The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone. Our castle has always been safe from world's that are evil... thanks to the Cornerstone of light which we keep down there.

Ace: The Cornerstone of Light?

He went down there with and they saw all the Thorns and then, Daffy and his friends are here

Lola: This one is the Cornerstone. And look the Thorns. They must be the work of someone who is evil. I wonder who it was.

Then Black Doom appeared as an Illusion

All: (Gasp)

Daffy: Black Doom!

Ace: I can't believe this.

Black Doom: Well, what do we have here? If it isn't the Animal Warrior and his Companions.

Daffy: Well! You're gonna deal with me!

He attack him, but he was just an Illusion

Black Doom: All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient.

Lola: So do you want, Black Doom?

Black Doom: Why, hello, Lola. Radiant as always. I'm here on a property venture. I want this Castle on my own. However, it's a bit too. "bright" for what I have I mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with personal touch of darkenss.

He touch the Cornerstone Stone and he has been force back

Lola: You better stop or else you know what's good for you!

Black Doom: Ooh, how frightening. Very well, I'll stop... just as soon as this Castle belongs to me!

He disappeared and he laugh

Ace: What a Jerk.

Lola: Nothing like this could ever happened before. I looks through all the record in the library but I couldn't find a single clue.

Wile: Ooh! We should go ask someone who know alot of stuff that ain't in the book!

Daffy: That's right! Zatanna!

Lola: Of course! That's a great idea! Zatanna just know something about this mess. Let's ask her for help.

Wile: We saw her in Hollow Bastion, right?

Ace: Yep. Let's go!

They made it to Hollow Bastion

Ace: Anybody here?

Daffy: Zatanna!

Wile: The Castle is in Danger!

Then she appeared

Zatanna: What's going on? Oh, you guys. It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you.

Ace: Last time?

Daffy: Wait a Second! We need your help, Zatanna! It's Black Doom, he's back!

Zatanna: With all the Heartless?

Wile: Yep.

Zatanna: Oh No!

Daffy is talking everything about the Castle

Meanwhile

Lola heard a voice

Daffy: (Voice) There's Heartless in every part of the castle...

Then they have appeared

Daffy: The queen is in Danger. What the?

Ace: Did we got teleported.

Zatanna: I should check this out.

He look at the Cornerstone of Light

Zatanna: Let's see...

Lola: What's happening, Zatanna

Zatanna: This is not good. In fact. I'm afraid, it's quite serious.

She created a Door

Ace: Is that a Door?

Zatanna: Yes. And that is a Gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going vvon in this Castle. Of that, I'm certain.

Daffy: All right!

Wile: We know we can count in you!

Ace: Then we should go get him.

Zatanna: Wait a minute. The perpetrators must be stopped, or course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there mpshould be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remain open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Ace. You must find that door. And when you do- get the Symbol from that door.

Ace: Right!

Daffy: You can count on us!

Zatanna: And one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that works may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all cost.

Ace: What does it mean?

Zatanna: You will find out. I have faith in you, my friends!

They went to the Door

Everything is black and white and then Door is Shaking and Ace and his friends has comes out

Wile: Look! There's the Cornerstone of light!

Ace is looking at it and look at he's body

Ace: What the? Why is everything black and white?

Daffy: Well, I think it looks like Um... er...

Wile: Deja Vu?

Daffy: That's right!

Ace: Really, you guys been here before?

Then Sylvestor shows up

Sylvester: Hey, have you seen the Thief?

They pointed at him

Sylvester: Suffering Succotash! Look I have no time with you guys! So, I better go easy on you!

He left

Ace: We found our Thief.

They are chasing him and found him at the Bus Stop

Sylvestor: What's with you guys? You got some kind of bone to pick with me?

Ace: More then one!

Sylvestor: That's fighting word!

He heard the something and he's going to leave

Ace: Not so fast!

Daffy: Yeah!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Sylvester: That really hurt you guys? Wait... haven't I seen you before?

Ace: Cut it out?

Sylvester heard something and he broke his leg

Sylvestor: Ouch!

Wile: You know something is not quite right. Are you sure, you're Sylvester?

Sylvestor: Of course I am! I was a conductor on Train. So leave me alone. I need to find to guy who stole my Train.

Wile: Oh No. I think we made a mistake to him.

Ace: I think started to think the same thing. He hasn't called any Heartless.

Wile: We're so sorry that we hurt you, Sylvester.

Sylvester: It's okay. My legs are broke. I guess I better go to the Hospital. And you better find my Train!

Ace: Okay!

Sylvester: And my leg is still broke!

They carried him to the Hospital

 **Timeless Town**

After taking Sylvester to the Hospital

Ace: I though Sylvester was the bad guy?

Daffy: Aw, I thought it could be easy.

Wile: Come on, you guys. Let's try to find that Train.

Ace: I guess we DID say we would...

Daffy: Hey! We've got a door to fin!

Ace: Oh, yeah!

Daffy: But I don't see any door.

Ace: Huh? What's that?

They saw a Floating Curtain

Ace: I can't see a thing.

Daffy pull the Rope and the Curtain has opened

Flashback has started

The Heartless are going to 4 Portal and it disappeared Door is Shaking and Ace and his friends has comes out

Wile: Look! There's the Cornerstone of light!

Ace is looking at it and look at he's body

Ace: What the? Why is everything black and white?

Daffy: Well, I think it looks like Um... er...

Wile: Deja Vu?

Daffy: That's right!

Ace: Really, you guys been here before?

Flashback has ended

Ace: What was that?

Wile: Heartless came in and we get here?

Daffy pull the Rope and nothing happen

Ace: Let's get rid of the Heartless!

They went to that Portal and they are in scaffolding

Ace: What are they Build?

Then a Heartless Appeared, Then a Bunny saved them

Daffy: Bus!

Wile: Boy, he looks kinda different somehow.

Ace: Heartless! I knew it! But thank you, Grandpa!

Then Heartless has appeared again

Ace: Now let's get rid of the Heartless

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Ace: How you like that?

Bug is Shaking hand to his Grandson and wave goodbye

Wile: Guys! Look!

They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has Started

Black Doom: You fool! You've managed to fail at everything! And whats more... you foolishly though you could take my place while I was gone. Well, as of now, you're done. Listen to my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!

He left

Black Doom: You're useless.

?: But I was...

Flashback has ended

Ace: What was that?

Wile: Somebody sure was angry.

Daffy: I still don't understand.

Ace: Let's clear those Heartless away. This place is, but we've got three left to go.

They went to that Portal and they are Huge

Ace: Whoa! We're huge!

Wile: We're bigger like King Kong!

They saw a Toy Cannon

Ace: Look! Is that a Toy Cannon!

And they saw Bugs

Ace: What is he saying?

He saw a Heartless

Ace: Oh No! Heartless!

They are fighting them and they did it

Ace: Boy, that is freaky.

Bugs shake his hand and left

Wile: Guys, look! Over there!

They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has started

?: Aw, to crying out loud... he didn't have to go and say that to me.. Raleigh, I might messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things that useless... why, when I was starting out. Oh... I miss those good old days... what I wouldn't give to go back in time... What would I give...

Then a Light is behind him and he saw a Door

?: What the?

He open the Door

?: (Gasp) I think that's my...

Flashback has ended

Ace: A Door?

Daffy: It looks kinda Familiar...

Wile: That's right- it's the door Zatanna magic'd up!

Ace: So it should come straight here, right?

Wile: Sure! I think...

Ace: Let's check it out!

They went to Portal and they saw the Building on Fire

Ace: Fire!

Bugs needs their help

Ace: Come on! He's needs our help!

Daffy: Bugs!

They are fighting the Heartless and then the Building is safe from the fire, Bug shake his hand and left

Ace: Well, that take care of that.

Wile: Hey, look!

They aw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has started

Black Doom: Interesting. This door is Portal to the past.

?: Of course, it was the strangest thing!

Black Doom: You better stop! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!

?: Alright.

Black Doom: Now then, perhaps I can give you one more chance to redeem yourself.

?: Really? Thank you! So much!

Black Doom: Patience, my friend... what's that? Is that the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm.. Now we can take the castle from those fools- but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care...

Flashback has ended

Ace: Black Doom!

Daffy: He must have known all along!

Wile: Let's see... if that door's connected to the past...

Daffy: No, no, no! It comes here.

Ace: Huh?

Wile: Then that means we're in the Past!

Ace: Whoa. If we're in the past...

Daffy: ...we can change the future!

Wile: Hold on, you guys! Remember what Zatanna said? She's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!

Daffy: I was just joking.

Ace: Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So, what did we do?

Wile: Doors, bad guys... Boy, my head hurts!

Daffy: Well, we know we're on the right track!

They went to the Portal and saw a Black Hole in the Room, Bugs is saving his stuff

Ace: Come on! He needs our help!

They are fighting the Heartless and saving all the Stuff from Bugs, after that, Bugs shake his hand wave goodbye

Ace: Whew!

Wile: Huh?

They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has ended

Black Doom: Listen to me. On the other side of this Portal, they're about to begin construction on that Castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all the it's power still contained!

?: The Cornerstone of Light?

Black Doom: Yes. That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle.

?: I see.

Black Doom: You know what must be done?

?: Um.

Black Doom: You better go. Time to prove your worth! And don't ever to fail me again.

?: Don't fail him again... let me see...

He got an Idea and it was Sylvester

Sylvester: That's right! I'll just smash the Cornerstone of Light to pieces! (Laugh) But first... I gotta go get my old train back.

Flashback has ended

Ace: So it was Sylvester after all!

Daffy: I can't believe he tricked us!

Wile: But I don't think it's quite right.

Ace: Hmm... The Sylvester we met here had quite of an attitude, but didn't seem like a bad guy..

Then saw him going to the Train Station

Daffy: There he is!

Sylvester: (Laugh) That Castle is good as ours!

Ace: That's's the Sylvester we now!

Daffy: We finally found him!

Taz: (Scream)

Wile: Oh No!

They saw the Pedestal empty

Ace: The Cornerstone! Is gone!

Daffy: Then that means...

Wile: They'll gonna turn the Castle into Darkness! We have to hurry!

Then they saw Past Sylvester running

Ace: Hey! You're still injured!

Sylvester: I don't care! I found that guy who stole my Train!

Daffy: It was you!

Sylvester: Of course it's me! Whoa, Whoa, whoa! It wasn't me! It was somebody who look alot like me!

He ran off and our Heroes look confused

Ace: Aw! Which is it?

They went to the Waterway

They found them fight each other

Past Sylvester: Wait!

Present Sylvester: Stop that!

Past Sylvester: You're future on the line, buddy, so back off and give me the boat!

He has been punch and send away

Daffy: The Cornerstone!

Ace: After him!

The Train is going away, they got onboard and destroy the Cage of the Cornerstone of Light and they did it

Ace: Yes!

Sylvester: You pay for this!

He got hit from a Plank, and the Train has stopped

Daffy: The Cornerstone!

Sylvester left the Train Station

Ace: Daffy! We'll come back for it later!

Wile: Sylvester! Heading that way!

They went off and they saw the Present Sylvester punch his past self

Past Sylvester: Ouch!

Present Sylvester: Ha! You're still hurt behind the ears!

Ace: So try us!

They re fighting him and they defeated him

Past Sylvester: It serves you right!

Sylvester left to the Door

Daffy: The Door!

Past Sylvester: Yeah! And stay out!

Wile: Ace!

Ace: I got it!

He aim his Sword and he got the symbol and now the Door is gone

Sylvester: Okay then, can you explain to me who it was?

Ace: Hello! That guy you fight is you from the-

Wile stop him

Wile: Ace! That's a Secret!

Sylvester: Secret? What kind of secret? Whatever. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble.

Daffy: Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!

Sylvester: And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you Pilot my train. Best Train in the Road! My friend, Bugs is waiting for me!

They are pilot the Train and put the Cornerstone back

Ace: Whew! We save the Castle!

Wile: Yep. We did.

Ace: Time to head back.

Daffy: Wait! As long as we're here...

All: Daffy!

They dragged Daffy to the Door and they went back to the castle

At the Castle

Every thorns are gone

Lola: The Thorns. Their gone!?

Zatanna: Oh my. Look like they accomplish their mission!

Mac: Alright!

Tish: Let's have a Party!

Then our Heroes has comes out of the Door

Lola: Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you done!

Mac and Tosh: Good work!

Zatanna: And Boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?

Daffy: Of course we did.

Then he saw Tina

Daffy: Tina!

Ace: Who's she?

Wile: Oh, she is Daffy's Girlfriend.

Ace: Oh, that nice.

Tina stared at Daffy

Tina: Daffy! You forgot about our Date!

Daffy: But, Tina... I...

Tina: I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while.

Daffy: Guys.

He look at the Door

Zatanna: Daffy!

Daffy: Just be a minute!

She grabbed him

Tina: Going somewhere?

Daffy: Of course not!

Tina: Daffy!

He is running away from her and then Ace's sword is Glowing, he put the sword down and it create a Loonatic Symbol, the Cornerstone is Glowing and it create a Symbol, he aim it and he got it

Ace: Tina, we need Daffy for just a little longer.

Tina: How long?

Ace: Um... well...

Daffy: I'll be back soon, Tina.

Wile: Don't worry, Queen Lola. We'll return.

Ace: Please tell my Grandpa that we're looking for him!

Lola: Alright.

Mac and Tosh: See ya later!

Zatanna: So be Careful.

They left the Castle

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Grand Line

They made it and they saw the Ocean

Ace: Whoa! This place has...

Wile: Alot of Oceans.

 **Grand Line**

They heard Screaming

Ace: Trouble.

Wile: Organization 18 Animals?

Daffy: Or the Heartless?

Meanwhile

Sylvester: Aztec Treasure, Huh?

Barbosa: Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the living nor the dead.

Sylvester: Really? Cause you look like regular pirates to me.

Barbosa: Aye. But the Moonlight.

The Moonlight has appeared and they turned into undead pirates

Sylvester: Whoa! Now I get what you were saying... Well, if you see 3 Animals and a bunny holding a sword, steer clear. They got a kind of magic that don't belong in this world, okay? And nobody knows what it will do to you. Especially when the moon's showing what yiu reply are.

They turned back to normal

Barbosa: A match for Barbosa, you say?

Then our Heroes have arrived

Ace: Hey!

Sylvester: See? I knew it! Those are the 3 Animal and a Bunny.

Ace: Hey, Doc! We have our names here. It's Ace, Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Barbosa: We won't. Looks like we're gonna dig your gravestone, to be sure.

Sylvester: Whoa! I like you word.

Barbosa: Men- half of you stay here and I shots these cullies the rest- bring me that Medallion!

All: Aye!

Ace: Aw, do we have to fight you guys for this? Well, have it your way!

They are fighting them and their's not effect on them

Ace: No use! We can't defeat them!

Man: Aye, what do you expect?

Then the Moonlight appeared and they turned into an Undead Pirate

All: (Gasp)

Man: You best be say your prayers.

Sylvester: You have to be careful. Stay away from their magic!

Man: Why?

Sylvester: Haven't you listen to me?

Ace: Hey, Sylvester. Thanks for the Hint.

Sylvester: D'OH!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Sylvester: Well! This ain't over!

He ran away

Ace: If Sylvester is here, that must mean we have work to do.

Wile: Yeah. And that pirate captain looks pretty mean, too.

Ace: Boy, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless.

Daffy: Well, we ARE here...

Ace: Hey maybe we can make a pirate ship for a spin!

It make his friends shook

Ace: I'm just joking, Alright. Weren't those pirates heading to town?

Wile: Of course. I think they were looking for Treasure.

They went to the Town

Meanwhile

A man is carrying a Orange Girl

Nami: Let me go! What you want from me? Let me go!

Then 7 Pirates are, a Reindeer, a Long Nose, a Cyborg, a Skeleton, A Curly Eyebrow, Moss hair guy and a Lady saw Nami

Sanji: There she is?

Brock: Let her go!

Usopp: Wait!

Chopper: Nami!

Then they saw Heartless

Usopp: (Scream)

Zoro: What are they?

Daffy: It's the Heartless! Look out!

They are saving the Pirates

Ace: We'll take care of them! Go! Hurry!

Usopp: Thanks!

They ran off and our Heroes is fighting them and they did it

Robin: Amazing. Thank you for helping us.

Zoro: Our skills is not match from them.

Ace: Hey, those guys are bad news. I'm Ace the Bunny. This is Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Robin: My name is Nico Robin. This is Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Sanji and Zoro.

Chopper: Wow. You guys are look at lot like me.

Ace: Yeah. I think you are.

Usopp: I cannot believe we met animals like Chopper.

Wile: So did you find friend?

Sanji: Nami? We were too late! But we have to rescue them! Can you help us?

Ace: Sure, Sanji. Let's go!

Zoro: They went to the Dock. Let's go!

They went to the Dock and they were too late

Sanji: No! We're too late!

Ace: Huh?

Franky: Those Pirates took our Crewmate, even our ship! And they set sail. We cannot about to find them.

?: Look like we use this Ship! Beside, I don't want those pirates to take my sit from me.

He jump to the Ship

Zoro: Captain! That is Stealing! I know we are pirate! But we can't steal that Ship from the Marina.

?: I know. But we will return this after we get Nami and our Ship back. Cause that's what a Pirate do.

Ace: A Pirate?!

Luffy: Monkey D Luffy. That's my name.

Sanji: Luffy! We have to take this ship to rescue my dear Nami, from those Pirate! After we came from that island. You wonder off to find food for nothing! Just one Meat and that it!

Luffy: Fine, Sanji.

Ace: He's a bit angry, Chopper.

Chopper: I know, Ace. He is.

Ace: So come on, Luffy. Let us join you!

Brock: They are helping us to find our friend Nami from those Pirates

Luffy: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save our Navigator!

They hop aboard

Usopp: Thanks, Luffy.

Luffy: No Problem, Usopp.

Ace: I'm Ace the Bunny. This is Daffy, Wile and Taz.

Robin: They help us from those Creatures.

Luffy: Alright! I always wanted to make Animal friends like Chopper

Chopper is doing a Happy dance

Chopper: Shut up, Luffy! That's so kind, okay!

Ace: He looks happy.

Luffy: Alright! We'll set sail to save Nami.

Sanji: Great! Let's hurry!

Wile: Ace? Do you want to become a Pirate?

Ace: Of course not!

Luffy: So. How did you met my Crewmate?

And: A while ago, of course.

Luffy: His name is look exactly like my Brother. And I think my luck has started to change.

Meanwhile

Nami: You have to release me and give us back our ship. You have that Medallium; I am not value to you.

Barbosa: If you want to know about the Medallium. This one is the Aztec Gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself.

Nami: I don't like Ghost stories. Like I first met Brock at his Ship. Even get scared at Thriller Bark!

Barbosa: That's exactly what I thought. Buried on Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the good. And we took em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and critters 'em away on stick and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfied and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it.

Nami: How very awful from you.

Barbosa: There is one way we can be our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec Gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soil who touch a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. And Nami! For ten years we've searched every grand line of these waters, every town and village- preying on sailors and settler's alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate Stories, drawing a map, dreaming of drawing a map of the entire world- we've endured torments worse than death itself! But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece- at last. When this Medallium is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!

Nami: Um... and the Blood that's to be repaid?

Barbosa: That's why there's no sense to be killing ye...yet.

Nami: (Gasp) You want from my Vein!

She gonna leave the Ship, but she's surrounded by Pirates

Barbosa: Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not amount the Living', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Nami. For, you see, tonight- you're in one!

He drink Wine

Back to our Heroes

Luffy: Without our Navigator, how can we find them?

Robin: I think they are heading to Isla De Muerta.

Chopper: Island De Muerta? What's that?

Robin: Isla De Muerta is an Island. And holds treasure- Aztec Gold. That was hidden on Isla De Muerta. And then went they touch the Gold. They will be Curse.

Ace: So these guys are after the Treasure.

Robin: The Treasure is his now. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But we will have them what's ours- The Thousand Sunny that they stole from us.

They made it to that island

Luffy: Me, Zoro and Sanji will rescue Nami and find those Curse Pirates. And you all have to stay here til we get back.

Ace: Hey! What about us and your crew!

Luffy: Well, you all have to guard the Ship til we get back. It's what we do for our ship.

Ace: Okay...

Luffy: Will be back soon! Let's go!

They ran off

Hours later

Ace: I think he was just trying to fast-talk us..

Daffy: And you fell for it.

Wile: What's keeping them so long? And they sure are taking their time...

Ace: If Sylvester hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Luffy, Zoro and Sanji aren't used to fighting Heartless... Let's go see.

Meanwhile

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji found them hiding

Barbosa: Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!

Back to our Heroes

They are going to find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji and they found Zoro, Sanji and Nami running

Nami: It's them!

They saw Cursed Pirates coming

Ace: We will hold them off! Give us a sign when the ships ready to sail!

Nami: Okay! We'll light a signal fire!

They ran off, they are fighting the Pirates and they saw the Smoke

Ace: The Signal! Come on!

They ran to the Ship

Ace: Everyone is here! Wait, where's Luffy.

Sanji: Oh! You're not gonna like this but...

Flashback has started

Barbosa: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!

Back to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji

Sanji: Oh No! They're gonna hurt Nami! We have to save her!

Luffy: Don't worry! I have a plan.

Zoro: Like what?

Luffy: I'll distract them, while you guys save her.

Sanji: Luffy! They will gotta captured you!

Luffy: Look! I'm the Captain, so I handle this on my own. Alright.

Sanji: Fine.

Luffy: Great!

He left

Zoro: I can't believe we went through all that Trouble just to save her.

Sanji: You know she's our crew.

Zoro: Yeah, and I can't believe we risk our lives to save her from those pirates.

Sanji: We are doing this for her.

Zoro: Why do I even bother, you always like the Ladies?

Sanji: Huh?

Zoro: You know there are other woman's like her.

Then they began to have an argument

Sanji: Shut up! She's our Crew! I can date every woman without any consequences.

Zoro: Oh really!? You're such a Lady's-man. Always like girls!

Sanji: At least I don't know how to strike a Woman!

Zoro: At least I have no feeling to woman!

Sanji: At least I don't know how to use a sword like yours!

Zoro: At least I don't have curly Eyebrow!

Sanji: (Angry) What did you say?

Zoro: Oh Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't I make you mad for this.

Sanji: Well, I am. You jerk.

They are hit each other, but they hit Luffy by accident

Both: Oh No!

Back to Barbosa

Barbosa cut Nami's hand and put the Medallion on her hand

Barbosa: Begun by Blood... by blood undone.

He put the Medallion on the Gold and nothing happen

Barbosa: You! Navigator! Was your father Yasopp!?

Nami: Yasopp? (Gasp) No way. That wasn't him.

He push her away

Man: What's going on?

Man: I thought her Father was Yasopp!

Barbosa: Who brought this girl to us?

A medallion has dropped, and Nami grab it, then Zoro and Sanji saved her

Sanji: Let's go!

They are escaping

Barb: You there!

They saw the Medallion

Barbosa: The Medallion! After them, you ingrates!

Flashback has ended

All: Sanji! Zoro!

Sanji: It was an Accident. We didn't know Luffy came back.

Zoro: But don't worry, he can take care of himself.

Sanji: So let's get back to town.

Nami explain to her Crewmates

Usopp: Is it true? Yasopp was part of Barbosa Men?

Nami: Yes.

Sanji: Nami. Where did you get that?

Nami: I found this laying on the Going Merry, I picked it up. And it look so shiny to me. And I didn't know it was yours, Usopp.

Usopp: I thought I lost it. My old man gave it to me after he left when I was a child.

Nami: I'm so sorry. For stealing from you.

She give it back to him

Robin: I can't believe Usopp's father is part of Barbosa Men.

Usopp: Why didn't you tell me?

Nami: Cause I kinda like it. So I have to keep it a secret from you.

Chopper: So now they want you, Usopp.

Usopp: I... think so. But I don't like this. I don't want get killed by Barbosa. Cause I know he wants my blood from my father. My blood. (Gulp) The Blood... of a sniper and a Pirate.

Meanwhile

Barbosa: How the blazes that we capture you from that cave, Luffy?

Luffy: Zoro and Sanji knocked me out. And left me here, and I cannot believe you want Usopp from he's Father Blood. And you forgot one very important thing. I'm Monkey D Luffy.

Barbosa: Looks like you're gonna be my Cabin Boy.

Luffy: I don't want to become a Cabin Boy like Coby is, you better untied me, and let me kick your butt for hurting my Navigator, okay?

Barbosa: Seein' as how your Ship is mine now, Luffy. Lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest.

Luffy: Weird. I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back my ship! This isn't belong to you. Is belongs to me!

Barbosa: I think it's all mine now. All right! Lock him in the cabin!

Man: We're coming up on the Marine Ship. What do we do, captain?

Barbosa: Whaddya think, you idiot?

They saw the Thousands Sunny

Nami: Everyone, look!

Daffy: What do we do?

Brock: I hope Luffy is alright.

Franky: Don't know, but this is SUPER bad.

Usopp: Me too. I suppose... he'd run for it.

Ace: Sounds good to me!

Then they have been attack, and Usopp fell overboard

Chopper: Usopp!

Wile: Everyone hit the deck!

Ace saw the Medallion and picked it up

Ace: Let's fight!

They are fighting them and they did it

Daffy: Horray!

Ace: We did it!

Barbosa: All, did you know, Laddie?

They turned back and saw the Strawhats tied up with Sea Prism Stones

Ace: (Gasp) Luffy!

Luffy: Hi.

They have been surrounded

Barbosa: Now then, I'll be having back that Medallium. Unless it's more important than their lives?

Usopp: Barbosa!

It's Usopp and he aim he's Slingshot to him

Usopp: They go free!

His legs are shaking

Barbosa: Go ahead, boy- aim me! We can't die.

Usopp: I know... but I will.

All: (Gasp)

Chopper: Usopp, No!

Usopp: My name is Usopp. My father Yasopp! He's blood runs in my vain!

Barbosa: Huh!?

Usopp: On my word, do as I say, or I'll drown myself and be lost at the Sea!

Barbosa: Name your terms... Mr. Usopp.

Usopp: Release My Crew... and Ace, and Daffy, Wile and Taz, too!

Barbosa: Anything else?

Usopp: Even Luffy! So leave now!

Barbosa: Agree. Leave we shall... but the Heartless stayed.

Usopp: Huh?

A Heartless just knocked him out and more Heartless Appeared

Ace: Are you kidding me!

Minutes later

They tied them up

Sylvester: Good work, Barbosa! Who knew it'd be this easy?

Robin: Barbosa, you coward!

Ace: That's the last time I trust a Pirate!

Man: The powder kegs are ready, Captain!

Barbosa: Then I bid ye farewell!

They take Usopp away and sail off

Chopper: I don't want to die!

Sanji: We need to do something!?

Zoro: How!? We're gonna die from the Explosion!

Nami: There must be some way out of these rope!

Brook: I don't like to die! Wait, I'm already dead! Yo-ho-ho-ho!

Franky: There's no time for Skeleton Jokes! We have to do something!

Luffy: Why struggle? A Pirate knows when to surrender.

Ace: Are you serious, Luffy?

Luffy: Your an Average Bunny, anyway.

He got himself free

Luffy: Good thing I have a knife with me. We've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to die as a Pirate King!

Ace: First, you have free us. And I still don't plan to trust pirates again.

Luffy: Let's get rid of Gunpowder, Okay?

He untied them, and they get rid of the Gunpowder around. The Ship and they did it

Ace: All clear!

Luffy: Now let's set sail, so we can save Usopp! And we can get our ship's back.

They made it to Isla De Muerta

Luffy: Now let's go save Usopp, together!

Nami: What about our Ship?

Luffy: We'll get it after we defeated Barbosa. And we cannot leave Usopp to die. So we have to save him from the Pirates.

Chopper: Okay, let's go save him first.

Ace: Now let's go!

Robin: Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. Let's bring Long Nose back to safety!

They went off to find Barbosa

Meanwhile

Barbosa: Now, let's be tryin this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for us!

Then Our Heroes has arrived

Ace: Ahoy! We found you!

Barbosa: Not Possible!

Daffy: Not probably! We're alive and we're pirates!

Luffy: Monkey D Luffy!

Zoro: Roronoa Zoro!

Nami: Nami!

Sanji: Sanji

Chopper: Tony Tony Chopper!

Robin: Nick Robin!

Franky: Franky!

Brook: Brook!

Ace: Ace!

Daffy: Daffy Duck!

Taz: Taz!

Wile: Wile E Coyote!

Barbosa: So you want to play pirate? Best save the play acting for the nursery. After them!

The are fighting the Pirates and they defeated them

Ace: No more play acting now!

Chopper: Usopp! You're safe!

Usopp: Where's Luffy?

He is fighting Barbosa with his Gum Gum Abilities

Daffy: There he is!

Ace: Luffy! Get him!

Luffy: Huh?

He got stab in the Chest from Barbosa

All: Luffy!

Barbosa: You're a fool, Monkey D Luffy!

Then he turned into an Undead Pirate, because he has the Medallion with him

Chopper: Luffy!

Barbosa: Show yourself, Sylvester! The tide has changed!

Sylvester: See! I told you, you need me!

He Summon his Heartless, and they are fighting Barbosa and the Heartless and they did it

Sylvester: This ain't over!

He's escaping

Luffy: So! Are you gonna give up?

Barbosa is not gonna give up

Luffy: I had enough for that.

He bring out a Pistol

Luffy: Maybe I can shot you in the Chest.

Barbosa: Luffy. You know you don't know how to shot.

He toss the Medallion

Luffy: I know. But I'll shot you!

He shot him to the Chest

Barbosa: (Laugh)

Usopp: You can laugh all you want, Barbosa!

He use his Blood on two Medallion and the Curst is gone

Barbosa: I feel... Cold.

And he died

Hours Later

They are having a Party for their Victory

Sanji: So what do we do, Luffy?

Luffy: Whatever we wants not that the Thousands Sunny is ours again.

Usopp: She's finally ours again. And we did a good job, Luffy.

Luffy: Yes, we did.

Ace: Hey, Luffy- you and your crew have a great adventure.

Daffy: And remember your dream!

Luffy: I will!

They are so happy to have our ship's again

Ace: Good for them to have their ship's back.

Wile: Yep. Hey, Ace? Why'd you have a tear of your left eye?

Ace: What! I didn't have a Tear!

Daffy: Hey, I know who you're thinking about.

They laugh at him, and then something shine a Lurch's straw Hat

Luffy: Huh?

He take off his hat and check it and then it's Glowing, Ace put his sword down and it create a Loonatic Symbol, The Hat is Glowing and create a Symbol, Ace aim it and now he got it

Ace: You know... for a minute there... I was afraid we were gonna lose Daffy to the curse of the Treasure!

Wile: Hey, me too.

Taz: Me three!

Daffy: You guys, stop that! And you're Despicable!

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Hogwarts

**Xioalin World**

Jack Spicer is at the Balcony, and he saw Ace and his friends coming

Daffy: Hey, we're here in Tokyo!

Wile: Hmm, I wonder how Omi and his friends are doing?

Ace: Hey, maybe my team's is with them.

Wile: Yeah, and Bugs.

Daffy: Keep dreaming, you two.

Ace: Come on, Daffy. You were thinking the same thing.

Daffy: No I wasn't!

Wile saw Jack Spicer

Wile: Guys! It's... it's... It's... Jack Spicer!

They bring out their weapons

Jack: Wait! You got a Mistake for this!

Daffy: You're Jack Spicer, Alright!

Jack Spicer: No! It's not the Old me! I have a Changed of Heart! I'm legit! No more Scams. Promise!

Ace: Bet that you're new scam?

Jack: You have to believe me!

Daffy: Come on, let's go!

Jack: I was stuck inside that Lamp with Young Chase. Remember? I got out of there 3 Years ago.

Ace: So, you and Young Chase are free.

Daffy: Have fun!

Wile: Guys! He look so sad.

Jack: Three Months ago. I want to Apologize, Omi and his friends. Could you guys maybe say good word for me?

Wile: Sure, we can do that, can't we?

Then Heartless Appeared

Jack: Look out!

They are fighting them, and then defeated them and more of them shows up

Ace: (Sigh) Can this day get any worst?

Then the Heartless is attack Jack, he ran away screaming and wreck something around the area, and hit the Heartless

Ace: That way!

They went to the Warehouse

Wile: Boy, we were a goner if Jack hadn't helped us. Ain't that right, huh?

Ace: I guess we own you one.

Jack: Thanks!

Ace: But you have to apologize to Omi and his friends yourself. Be on your best behaviour, got it?

Jack: Alright, I got it.

Wile: Where IS Omi and his friends, anyway?

Jack: I think they went to their new temple.

Ace: Then let's find them!

They saw Kimiko

Ace: Kimiko

Kimiko: Ace! Daffy! Wile! Taz!

Daffy: It's great to see you!

Kimiko: I never have a chance to thank you in 3 Years. You helped Raimundo and his friends defeat Young Chase and saved the World.

Ace: All in the day's work. But, um... it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again. It's there any way we can help out?

Kimiko: I think we're all right for now.

Wile: You got a New Temple. And you always have your friends.

Kimiko: Raimundo... he and his friends has been themselves?

Daffy: Why? It's because of the Heartless?

Kimiko: I don't think so. Usually, they're the same cheerful, Xioalin Warriors. But sometimes... they are so sad. They left the Temple and goes off by themselves all the time without me. I've asked them about it, but they say nothing's wrong. They're gone again today. What if they doesn't come back this time?

Jack: Hmm! Maybe they got a secret Girlfriends!

Kimiko: Jack Spicer! Ace, find Raimundo and his Friends!

She left to the Temple

Ace: Kimiko! Wait! Way a go, Jack.

Wile: Geez, now we have to find Raimundo and his friends now.

They went off and they saw them chasing

Omi: Gecko!

Raimundo: Come back with that!

Panda: Give me back the Chest!

Clay: We're sorry, partner.

Omi: Ping Pong! You should give it back to him!

Ping Pong: Sorry.

Panda: Now, get out of my sight!

He left and then our Heroes have arrived

Raimundo: Hey, you guys. Sorry. We were kinda in a hurry.

Ace: What happen?

Omi: Ping Pong just stole something from Pandabubba. And you should control yourself.

Ping Pong: I didn't steal it! It was...

Raimundo: None of your Beeswax!

They laugh

Ace: I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh?

Raimundo: Who said we are?

Ace: Kimiko. She was worried because you always left the Temple.

Daffy: Got some Girlfriends?

That makes Raimundo blush

Raimundo: No way! Still... I guess there's not fooling Kimiko, right? See, Master Fung and Dojo took off to see around the world. It's what Dojo always wanted, so i wished him the best and all, but...

Ace: You really missed that Dragon? Boy, things must be REALLY quite with Dojo gone.

Omi: Of course. That's why we come here. Find the Shen Gong Wu. Meeting people's... There's always something goin' on.

Clay: I mean, come on! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises.

Wile: Uh, guys?

Omi: Jack Spicer!?

Ace: Oh, yeah... He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused.

Raimundo: Is he?

Wile: He's so sorry, he shaking!

Jack: That Chest!

Omi: What about that?

Jack: Don't you Realize?! That chest was the one Heylin Roy Bean in it!

Raimundo: Come on. There are a million chest like that.

Jack: Hey! Heylin Roy Bean was locked in that thing FOR YEARS! There's no way I'd mistake it!

Ping Pong: That's what I'm trying to tell you!

Omi: Then we'd better go back and talk to that Panda.

Ace: Right behind you.

They went to Pandabubba Place

Ace: Is there anyway we can buy that chest from you?

Panda: Sure. IF you can afford it.

Ace: No worries!

Daffy: Yeah, we can pay you in royal treasu-

All: Daffy!

Muffin Face: Treasure? You say?

Katnappé: I think we are interested you in another chest?

Ace: No, that's the one we need.

Panda: Oh, well- perhaps we can be persuaded... IF you being us a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a king...

They look down and left, Daffy look embarrasing for saying that

Daffy: I messed up?

Wile: Big time.

Raimundo: Treasure? That could be tricky... we cannot give them the Shen Gong Wu.

Daffy: There's lots at the Temple, of yours.

Raimundo: Yeah. But we loses everything thank to the Heylin. We don't want to worry, Kimiko or Master Fung.

Jack: Hey, I know... what about the Treasure in the Temple of Wonders?

Raimundo: Oh, yeah. We've been there three years ago. Let's go! And you, lead the way, Jack! I might even believe your Apology.

Jack: You can count on me!

They went to the Temple of Wonder and they made it

Jack: This is it!

They went there to find the Royal Treasure

They made it and saw a lot of Treasures, and they saw a Royal Treasure

Omi: There. That one should do it.

Then Sylvester is spying on them

Daffy: Alright. Those guys will be so happy for this!

Ace: Sure look valuable.

Omi: That's right. Now let's get that chest!

Clay: We have to keep Roy Bean bottled up or he's gonna destroy the world!

Then saw Daffy looking at the Jewel

Raimundo: Hey! Snap out of it! Daffy!

Then everything is dark and Heartless has appeared

Daffy: This is why I deserve this?

They are fighting and they defeated them

Ace: That's all of them. Let's go!

They take the Royal Treasure and left the Temple of Wonder.

Hours Later

They went back and nobody's here

Raimundo: Hello?

Sylvester: (Voice) I'm tell you give me that Chest!

Pandabubba: (Voice) Now way! We are trading this Treasure and cannot let you have it!

They saw Sylvester chasing Pandabubba and the others

Sylvester: I'll take that!

Muffin: That's our!

Sylvester: Give it back!

Katnappé: Never!

Then Sylvester got it

Sylvester: It's all mine now!

Then Jack grab it

Ace: Way a go!

Wile: Look out!

He got hit by a Wall

Sylvester: Nice try, Kid. Just wait till I get Roy Bean free! He's gonna make one beauty of a heartless!

Then they hear something

Dojo: I'm... BACK! Guys! It's been a while! Guys! You toughest Xioalin Warrior, you! Traveling can get so lonely without a friend. To think I left you alone and Dragon-less... Oh, the HUMANITY! Hey, Omi, you look so tall? Aw, of course, what am I saying? You guys got a new temple now! I can just picture it... Wait, tell me. Am I being a leader? Just a big yellow pest? Aw, who cares, you guys! I'm just so glad to SEE you!

Omi: Dojo. We're over here.

He Realized he got the wrong person

Dojo: My Bad.

Sylvester: Ill teach you guys to make a fool out of me! Time for Plan B! I'm finishing you guys off right now!

He Summon his Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated it

Sylvester: Darn it! You guys made fail me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!

He escaped

Hour later

They put the Chest in the Safe

Hours Later

Jack: Just give me another chance. Alright.

Dojo: I don't know, Kimiko. Do you think that we can trust him?

Kimiko: Oh, I think Jack Spicer shown that means well.

Dojo: Okay, you're probably right.

Ace: And how much trouble can one evil genius cause?

Dojo: You just might have a point there, Kid.

Kimiko: What happen next, Ace?

Ace: Well, it was great seeing you all... but we still need to find My Team and my Ancestor. I guess we're moving on now.

Dojo: Hope you find them.

Ace: Me, too.

Daffy: Um, where's Raimundo?

Raimundo: I think he left to find Clay.

Omi: They'll be back by now.

Dojo: Raimundo and Clay can't miss Ace's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a minute!

He left

Raimundo: Clay! Guys! Stop him!

They stop and he's holding a Jewel

Daffy: What's that?

Raimundo: He must have stole it from the Temple of Wonder.

Daffy: Give me that!

He grab it and looked at it

Wile: I got a bad feeling about this.

Daffy: Ack! Who needs it!

He pretend to throw the Jewel away, and Clay saw it on his hand

Clay: You still holding it!

Daffy: Oh! I think it's stuck!

Then the Jewel is Glowing, Ace know what to do he put his sword down and it create a Loonatic Symbol, the Jewel is Glowing and create a Symbol, he aim his Sword and he got it

Raimundo: Whoa! What was that?

Ace: I think it's time for us to go.

Kimiko: Well, you be back?

Ace: We will. I promise!

Meanwhile

A road Runner is at the City and he saw a Brown Bunny, he's heading to the Portal and it disappeared, he look down. And heard a Whistle. He saw a Portal and he went there

Meanwhile

Lexi got a new outfit and look at the City

Lexi: Maybe... waiting isn't good enough.

Ken: (Voice) My thought's exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act.

He appeared

Ken: One of life's little rules. Got it memorised?

Lexi: Who are you?

Ken: Ken. I happen to be an acquaintance of Ace's. Why don't we boxes him?

Lexi: ...And?

Then a Road Runner appeared, and then a Dusk appeared, then a Portal appeared

Ken: We've got something in common, Lexi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey... I feel like we're friends already.

Lexi left to the Portal

Lexi: I think I don't trust you!

She and Road Runner are here in a Unknown Portal

Lexi: What is this place?

She saw a Light Portal, she went there with Road Runner and she saw a Black Coated Person, and then she got teleported away

Hours Later

Fowlmouth: Are you Alright?

Lexi wake up

Hamton: You and Road Runner came out of the Portal. And you nearly gave us a Heart attack.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Xioalin World

Our Heroes are wearing Hogwarts outfit and saw a Sign

Ace: Hey, this is Hogwarts.

Wile: Looks like we're going to see Harry Potter.

They saw a Decorations in Hogwarts

Ace: What's that?

Daffy: Decoration? I wonder what they are?

They went to Castle and saw Harry and his friends playing Snow Ball

Ron: Harry! Look!

Harry: Ace! Daffy! Wile! Taz! Welcome to Hogwarts! And Merry Christmas.

Ace: Merry Christmas. So why is Hogwarts have many snow.

Harry: It's December. Of course. We decoration everything in Hogwarts for celebration. Aren't they look great? And even though we have a new Professor to replace Snape. It was Professor Slughorn.

Ace: Professor Slughorn?

Wile: I think he's the new Teacher in Hogwarts.

Harry: That's right. And we have to visit Snape. Come on.

Wile: So, today is Christmas in Hogwarts. Yeah.

They look around and they look scared from the Ghost

Ace: Wanna go see him.

All: Fine.

Hermione: Hurry up!

They went to see Snape

 **Hogwarts**

They went to Professor Snape's Room, and they saw Draco Malfoy use his Wand to the Potion

Harry: Hello, Snape.

Shape: Harry Potter. 50 point from Griffindor for coming into my Office without permission.

Harry: I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Draco: Snape! How can I put this Potion.

Snape: Just out it down over there.

Draco: Okay.

Then it cause an Explosion on Snape's contraction

Snape: That's it! 100 Point from Slytherin!

Ron: Looks like he deserve it.

Then Ginny arrived

Harry: Ginny. Are you alright.

Ginny: I'm fine. I need to have some time for today.

Harry: Okay. Rest up for a bit. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas eve.

He left

Ginny: But, Harry.

Harry: I better go to Hogsmeade. I better go pick up Professor Slughorn, right away! See you!

Ace: Go picked up Slughorn?

Ginny: Please, Ace. You have to keep Harry Potter away from Death Eater.

Daffy: You could say that again.

Wile: Ace?

Ace is wondering who it was and then Harry came back

Harry: Aren't those the Monster who was with you at the Courtyard?

Ace: Huh? What monster?

Ron: You know, Remember 3 Years ago? What are they called again... Heartless?

Ace: Definitely not with us. But the rest of us will get rid of them for you. And then we can go to Hogsmeade!

He look at his friends with a serious look

Ace: I mean, defeat the Heartless!

At the Courtyard

Neville: Get away from me! Leave Hogwarts right now! Can somebody! Anybody! Help me!

Harry: We're here!

Neville: Harry!

They are fighting the Heartless and they did it

Harry: How will professor Slughorn will come back in Hogwarts like this?

Hermione: That's it! Slughorn needs some helper. Are you up for this task?

Ace: Sure. Of course.

Meanwhile

Draco is walk and saw Black Doom

Draco: Who are you? A Wizard?

Black Doom: Enough!

Draco: Who are you?

Black: Hmm... perhaps you could be of use for me. Come with you, now. I'll show ou the true meaning of mischief.

Draco: Sure. I guess.

Back to our Heroes

Harry: All right. Hogsmeade is this way! Fred and George show me the way to Hogsmeade. Follow me!

They went to find the Shortcut

Harry: This is the Floo Network. All Wizard have to use the Floo Powder to teleport. Wherever they go, they will appear in that location. So I use this at Ron's House. I accidentally say Diagonally. So we have say it clearly.

Ace: Alright! Let's do it!

They use the Floo Powder and they got teleported, and they made it to Hogsmeade

Ace: Whoa!

Daffy: Wow! So where's Slughorn?

Harry: Over there! Shall we?

They went there and Heartless Appeared

Ace: Here too?!

Harry: Here we go again!

They are fighting and they defeated them

Daffy: Hogsmeade is in grave danger!

Wile: Boy! I hope everybody in Hogsmeade is okay?

Harry: This is where Slughorn is.

They went to that Store, and they met Slughorn

Slughorn: Hello, there. I must be nice to see you here. You're name?

Ace: I'm Ace.

Slughorn: Ah. Dumbledore told me about you. As you can see this, Dumbledore told me that you fail in Class, 3 Years ago. And that's unfortunate.

Ace: Aw... I should have been good in science class.

He look down

Daffy: Did he told about us?

Slughorn: He did. And you are great to Ace.

Daffy: All right!

Harry: Slughorn. Is so great to you.

Slughorn: Harry? Ron? Hermione?

They heard a noise

Slughorn: I wonder what's that noise that you did last time, Ron.

He left

Ace: Last Time?

Ron: It's a long story.

They went to find out

Slughorn: Everything looks okay?

Meanwhile

Black Doom: Way a go, you imbecile.

Draco: It's not my fault, I broke something.

Black Doom: All, this is a pleasant surprise. That took Harry Potter brought Ace and the other with him and his friends. Now we can deal with all of them at once!

Draco: What do you want me to do?

Slughorn: Who's there?!

Then Draco jump out of the Window

Harry: It's Draco Malfoy!

Slughorn: Not that Boy again... He really did some bad things in Hogwarts. Bring him to me, cause I'm giving a punishment.

Harry: Slughorn, can you give some something for-

Slughorn: It will have to wait! I have to find out what's causing in the Town.

He left

Ace: Come on, Harry! Let's go catch Draco!

Harry: Alright. Let's go!

They went off to find him

Meanwhile

Black Doom: I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Hogsmeade. But now that Ace and his friends are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure. After all.

Draco: What kind of revenge?

Black Doom: The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course.

Draco: Sounds evil to me. Like lord Voldermort.

Black Doom: Voldermort? That evil lord? Hm... How intriguing. Where could I find him?

Draco: At my Mansion.

Black Doom: Then I'll bring him here.

Hours Later

Black Doom: It's so great to see you again, Voldermort.

Voldermort: Nice to see you too, Black Doom. I feel so happy to see you.

Black Doom: Indeed, Voldermort. Do you remember, Ace and his friends.

Voldermort: That's right! They destroy me, 3 Years ago. With Harry Potter! And the last thing I do. It's to do not forget that time they did to me, until I teach those imbecile for not messing with Lord Voldermort!

Black Doom: Yes... that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind. Have you ever heard of Hogsmeade?

He turn back and saw him look tired

Black Doom: (Sigh) It seems he needs more time to recover. Draco- stay here and keep Ace and his friends occupied.

He Disappeared

Black Doom: (Voice) My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me!

Our Heroes have arrived

Ace: There he is!

Draco: You won't get away, Potter! From this Heartless!

They are fighting Draco and the Heartless and they did it

Draco: You may win. But Voldermort will have his Revenge!

He left

Harry: Voldermort!?

Ace: He's back, isn't he!?

Daffy: Yes, he is.

Wile: We have to go back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile

Slughorn is walking

Slughorn: Strange? I think I've lost my way. Oh, how can I get back to Hogwarts?

Ginny is coming out of her hiding spot and approach him

Ginny: Are you Slughorn?

Slughorn: That's right. And you must be Ginny Weasley.

Ginny: Yes. Slughorn, you better get back to Hogsmeade, cause something is gonna be bad.

Slughorn: I have to go see Harry. But... Okay, I'll go back, make sure you tell him about Voldermort's return.

Ginny: He is back! Voldermort is back. All you need to do is to go back to Hogsmeade and be hidden from Voldermort. If Voldermort arrived, be careful.

Voldermort and Black Doom is spying on them

Black Doom: See that man talk to that Weasley Girl.

Voldermort: All I have to do is to captured him.

Black Doom: Yes. You all take control over Hogsmeade, and then Ace and his friends will come running here.

Voldermort: And then, I'll get rid of Harry Potter.

Black Doom: And after that, I'll turn him into a Heartless Wizard!

Voldermort: That's seem nice.

They laugh

Slughorn: Who's there!

Then Voldermort is gonna captured him, and he got teleported with Slughorn

They saw Ginny, coming

Harry: Ginny? What's wrong.

Ginny: It's Voldermort! He captured, Slughorn!

All: What!

Ginny: And he take over Hogsmeade!

Ace: Come on, let's go!

Meanwhile

Voldermort: I finally take over Hogsmeade, now the Death Eater will arrived soon. I think I need to do something.

He ran off

Black Doom: Now, it's time for me to turn you into a Heartless.

Slughorn: (Gasp)

He is using his power and then Voldermort, bump him

Black Doom: You have to be careful!

Voldermort: Who are you? You're not a Death Eater.

Black Doom: You don't remember, who brings you here?

Voldermort: I don't think so. You have to leave, now.

Black Doom: Very well. I'll leave. And you'll the day you spurned my help!

He disappeared, Voldermort is making a Potion and mother it got Exploded

Back to our Heroes

They saw a Smoke coming from that Store.

Hermione: We have to get there fast!

They ran off, and they saw everything that Voldermort did, and they saw him

Voldermort: Harry Potter.

Harry Potter: Voldermort!

Voldermort: I never expect you to see here.

Ron: What are you doing to Slughorn?

Voldermort: Slughorn? You just talk some nonsense.

He saw Slughorn

Voldermort: I wonder why your here, Wizard? It's time to go.

He gonna use his magic and then he saw a Potion, then Ginny saved Slughorn

Ginny: This way!

Voldermort look so angry, and he's gonna fight them

Daffy: Come back!

Then he got teleported from Voldermort

Daffy: What the?!

He got teleported again

Daffy: Not again.

They are fighting him, and they defeated them

Hours later

Ace: Well, Hogsmeade is safe.

Harry: I better go to Ron's House.

Daffy: Huh? Leave that Slughorn?

Wile: Yeah, your gonna stick to Quidditch and Spell stuff!

Ginny: Harry. It's finished.

Harry: Thank you.

He dressed up for the party

Ginny: Harry. Can I have some time with you?

Harry: I have to see Lupin first.

Slughorn: Listen here, Harry Potter. You saved m, and Hogsmeade as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't be late for you next class! And even though. Don't even think about make some Potion from my office.

Harry: Don't worry, I won't. And I think I could use some help for you. You must be tired from all the Potion's you make. And- I wouldn't mind a second chance to make some potion from myself right.

Slughorn: (Sigh) Yes. Making Potion can be tired. But let me feel you Something, Harry. Seeing the happy faces of all the Student like your friends, when they discover how you use some magic and Spell like us, and this time they will know what it takes to be Wizard. And you, Harry- you always look after your friends and your heart. What if something tried to take all of that away form you? We both have very important things to do, Harry. Mine is to take care of Hogwarts, and yours is to take care of your friends. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the hero of hogswarts- Harry Potter. The Famous Chosen One. The True Wizard! And even though you're parents will be proud of you, Harry... and Hogwarts is your home. Don't you see? Students rely on both of us to do our jobs. Hogwarts needs your attention... and I know Hogsmeade needs mine- urgently.

Harry: You're right. I am the True Wizard of Hogwarts! And if Hogwarts got some trouble, they always need my help. And I can help everyone in Hogwarts!

Ron: That's the Spirit! Come on, let's go back.

Hermione: We're gonna have a party at Ron's House.

Harry: Okay, let's go.

Slughorn: Good luck, Harry!

Ace: Well, there he goes.

Slughorn: Yes, and I've got lots of potion to make for next class.

Then Harry's wand is glow

Ron: What's going on?

Harry: I don't know. I don't think that I have a spell like that?

Ace brig out his sword down and it created a Loonatic Symbol, the Wang is Glowing and it created a Symbol, Ace aim his sword and he got the Symbol

Ace: We better go.

Slughorn: Before you go, Ace... didn't anyone who fail potion like you? If I recall correctly - was the one who help you, at your school?

Ace: Huh? Oh yeah... he did.

Slughorn: Tell you what, when you find him. Make sure you practice with him

Ace: I will, but... Do you know where I can find Duck?

Slughorn: Don't know... but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Danger Duck, you will find him. Just as you found your Ancestor.

Ace: Okay.

He left

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Paris

In the Dream

Sly's Father want his Son to be safe in the Closet, and then 5 Visitors came to his house, his Father tried to fend them off, but he has been killed, 5 person found the Book called the Thievius Raccoonus, they torn the Book and leave the House, Sly is looking at his Mother and his Father's body and he crying

Sly: Noooooo!

End of Dream

Sly: Noooo! (Panting) I'm dreaming.

He look at his friends and he look at the Thievius Raccoonus,

Meanwhile

 **Paris**

Our Heroes has arrived in Russia

Ace: Hey! Look at us?

Daffy: I didn't know, we could Dress up like this?

They look at the Volcano

Ace: This place is so hot.

Wile: This place is looks like Lava.

Then Robot has appeared

Ace: Heartless?

Wile: I don't think they are? More like Robots and Monster.

Daffy: Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any of trouble.

Ace: Yeah, that's right!

They are looking at them

Ace: What are they doing?

Wile: They look hungry. I think that we are their lunch.

Ace: Run!

Thus are running away and then they got Corned, they heard a Noise and all the Robot's left

Ace: That was too close. We better get out of here.

Daffy: We should find someone who can help us, come on.

They left and they saw a Woman Fox fighting the Heartless

Carmelita: Get away from me! You freaks!

Then our Heroes is helping her

Ace: You better hide! Now!

She ran off And our Heroes is fighting them, and they did it

Ace: That's all of them.

Carmelita: Thank you for helping me. I never fight those guys before.

Ace: No Problem. And did you see any other Heartless around here?

Carmelita: Heartless? It's that what they called? I'm not sure if there more of them. I don't usually fight them back in Paris.

Daffy: You live in Paris?

Carmelita: Yes. I am.

Ace: Hey, do you know if a Duck named Danger Duck is here. Or some Animal in black hoods. Or maybe this mean cat name Sylvester.

Carmelita: Nope. Sorry.

Ace: (Sigh) Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway.

Carmelita: Wait- You cannot go look around this place. That place is belong to Clockwork and his Minions. There's no way to defeat him. That mechanical Bird is the leader of fiendish five. And we have no match from him.

Ace: We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?

Carmelita: I guess so... You could fight that Giant bird and save the world from Clockwerk. Maybe you can help us?

Wile: You mean take on this Clockwerk guy and all of his minions?

Carmelita: Clockwerk? He killed a many people with the fiendish five.

Clockwerk: So you're saying he live here in this place.

Carmelita: Yep.

Ace: Just a Minute.

He ran to his friends

Ace: Guys, we have to fight that Giant bird.

Wile: You sure?

Ace: Of course. If we defeat him, everybody around the world will be safe from us. So I guess we should right now.

Daffy: You sure? Of course.

Ace: Still, I'd like to help people like her, so you guys don't kind fending them off, do you?

He ran to Carmelite

Daffy: Oh Boy, here we go again...

Carmelita ran off

Ace: She gonna go on ahead and they the other's in Paris. We're supposed to go to Paris with her.

They ran off to Paris

They made it to their Camp and Carmelita is saying something to the Chief

Carmelita: That's him.

Her Chief is examining them, and he told Carmelita about this and she got so shook for what he say

Ace: What's wrong?

Carmelita: I told the Chief you be about to help us force Clockwerk and his Minions to be eliminated. But he say it won't work. You see whoever defeat Clockwerk will be a heroic animal... and he has to have the right quality.

Ace: You mean...

Wile: I think she means you're not cut out for the Job, Ace.

Ace: (Sigh)

Carmelita: I'm so sorry for that.

Ace: It's OK, we're good.

Carmelita: You better leave before Clockwerk knows you're here. I'm terribly sorry.

They left until the Robots are here, even Clockwerk has arrived with a Cat

Carmelita: Looks like they found us.

Ace: And Sylvester!

Clockwerk: What are you doing here?

Sylvester: Aw, these guys looks worried about me. If I were you I'd be more worried about my friends.

He look at his friends and they are surrounded by Clockwerk's Minions

Daffy: Ace!

Wile: We're Surrounded!

Clockwerk: You bring them to defeat me?

Carmelita: They are. But they say that they can't defeat you!

Clockwerk: Can't defeat me? Then who are they?

Ace: We're not powerful enough to defeat you.

Clockwerk: Oh, so I guess I'll hurt you.

Sylvester: Well, they're all yours, Clockwerk.

He's gonna hurt them, but Carmelita stop him

Carmelita: Run!

They are running away with Carmelita

Carmelita: This way!

They made out Alive

Carmelita: I'm sorry I got you almost killed.

Ace: It's not big deal.

Daffy: Man, it's not your fault. Ace want to save the World from that Bird.

Ace: Well, yeah! But... it's no use.

Wile: So you WANT to save the world from Him!

Ace: Well, you know... Uh, Carmelita, isn't there a Nobody else who can defeat Clockwerk?

Carmelita: Well, there is... a Raccoon just defeat 4 Members of the Fiendish five... but he wasn't here to defeat Clockwerk. He was sneakiest Raccoon I ever known. I wish I could captured that Sly Cooper.

Ace: Sly!? But Sly's is with us! He was fighting right beside us, 3 years ago.

Carmelita: You mean you were with Sly!? 3 Years ago?

Ace: Yeah, but he's not with us anymore. Do you know where he is?

Carmelita: Well, I do know that he escape in China. So I guess he's still in Paris. I cannot believe you were with him, tell me more about him.

Ace: Of course.

Carmelita: But first, we should leave Russia from Clockwerk. We'll go back to Paris. He won't find us again.

Meanwhile

Sly is so sad, and his friends is worried about him

Bentley: Sly, what's with the long face? You have to be cheerful like us!

Sly: I know...

Murrey: What's the matter with you?

Bentley: Oh... I see... you still sad about your parents... right?

Sly: Yeah.

Murrey: But don't worry. We got all the Pages back from fiendish five.

Sly: Yeah. Except one.

Bentley: Sly. Remember what we said.

Both: Be Happy!

Sly look happy, but still sad

Sly: Yeah. I need so fresh air.

Bentley: Okay.

He look at the window

Sly: (Sigh)

Meanwhile

Our Heroes saw a Cliff

Ace: Oh, boy.

Then Carmelita leap

Carmelita: What's the matter?

Ace: We can't jump that far.

Carmelita: You can do it! It ain't that far!

Ace: I don't know.

That make Carmelita disappointed

Carmelita: And the chief was right.

Ace: Huh?

Carmelita: Never mind! I'll show you how to leap!

Minutes Later

They are already leap

Our Heroes made it to Paris, and then the Chief told her, that they found him

Carmelita: I knew it! I'm gonna catch that Theif!

They went off to find Sly and they found him got Corned from the Heartless

Sly: Leave me Alone!

Then the Heartless is gone

Ace: Sly!

He though they might be one of them

Ace: Sly! Is us. Ace, Daffy, Wile and Taz? Do you know us?

Sly want to know who they are, and they are right

Sly: Ace! Wile! Daffy! Taz!

He hugged Ace

Sly: What are you doing here?

They heard screaming

Bentley: Sly! Help us!

Murrey: She's gotta hurt us!

Sly: Bentley, Murrey! They must be in trouble and the city! I have to help them!

Ace: Okay, we'll help you!

They ran off

Bentley' and Murrey are Cornered from Carmelita and then Sly stop her and they Began to fight

Ace: Sly! Stop!

Daffy: You two, cannot fight!

Wile: He's right! Don't do it!

They began to stop

Sly: Hey, Carmelita.

Carmelita: Sly Cooper. I finally found you.

Bentley: Okay, this is getting strange. But who are they?

Sly: They are my friends that I was with them, 3 years ago.

Bentley: So they are helping you?

Murrey: So they are not gonna hurt us?

Ace: Of course we won't.

Murray: Well, thank goodness.

Carmelita: Sly. We need to have a talk.

Sly: Okay. You guys better stay here till we get back.

Bentley: Alright.

They both left

Carmelita: Sly, you've got to fight Clockwerk at Russia. I though Ace might be able to help, but you're the only one who can defeat Clockwerk and save the world.

Sly look down

Sly: I don't want too.

Carmelita: Why not?

Sly: Remember my Dad. He got killed from Clockwerk. So I cannot face my past from him. So I cannot fight him.

They look at them

Bentley: Is something wrong?

Carmelita: Yes. Sly said that he cannot face his past from Clockwerk. And I don't think he won't able to fight him.

Murray: Maybe we should cheer him up.

Sly left and look rather sad

That night

Sly: My Dad died. Thanks to Clockwerk... and I cannot face him. I can't fight him... all because of my past.

10 Years ago

He's father is telling him

Connor: Look Sly, our Ancestors who used to be thieves like us. And look at the stars. Our ancestors from their timelines look down on us from those stars. So when you feel alone, just remember you always need to find some friends, that they help you and cared about you and they will guide you on your way... And so am I.

10 year later

Sly: Dad. I wish you were there.

He saw him as an Illusion and he approach him

Connor: Son... you have forgotten about our family history. You must face it and avenged us.

Sly: How can I fight him? I don't know how I could do that.

Conner: Remember what you are.

He disappeared, and now Sly look brave now

Sly: Looks like we're going... We're going to Russia and fight Clockwerk, and I have to face my past. I could use some help.

Bentley: He is one brave Raccoon.

They went to Russia, and Sly look at the Volcano

Murray: Um... Sly. Are you gonna face Clockwerk on your own?

Sly: Yes. Murray. It's time for me to fight.

They are going to the Volcano to fight Clockwerk

Sly finally encounter Clockwerk

Sly: Great to see you, Clockwerk!

Clockwerk: Great to see you too, Sly Cooper.

Sly: Give my back the Page you took.

Bentley: And we are helping him!

Sly: And this time Clockwerk, let's face each other. Right now!

Clockwerk: Must be very violence to you. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of your father, Sly...

Sly: I'm going to face my past!

Clockwerk: But what about your faithful subject? Have they?

Murrey: Um.. Sly? What's he talking about?

Clockwerk: Go on. Tell them who's the who cause your father's death!

Sly: I... I did.

All: (Gasp)

Sly: I got him... killed for protecting me.

Clockwerk: You admit you murder! If it weren't for you, your father would still be alive. Do you deny it?

Sly: No! He risk his life to protect me!

Clockwerk: You're in trouble again. But this time, you're father isn't here to save you. And now your friends knows why!

He gonna fall off

Clockwerk: (Whisper) I gonna tell you Something... I'm gonna kill your friends.

He know that they will end up like his father

Sly: Nooooo!

He destroyed Clockwerk's left eye

Sly: You murderer! I cannot let you!

Clockwerk: All right! All right! I'm going to kill your friends.

Sly: Louder!

Clockwerk: I'm gonna kill your friends!

All: (Gasp)

They are fighting them

Ace: Sly! Go after Clockwerk!

They are fighting them, and then Bentley and Murrey are in trouble

Both: Help us!

They are fighting the Robot's and they did it

Bentley: Thanks.

Ace: Where's Sly?

Carmelita: He went over there.

They ran off to find him, and he gonna defeat Clockwerk

Daffy: Sly!

He's gonna help him, but Ace stop him

Ace: This is his fight.

Sly is fighting him, and Clockwerk head has been destroyed

Sly: I Did it? I finally did it!

Sylvester: That was just a sneak preview! Because this ain't over- not by a long shot!

They saw Clockwerk come back to life

Sylvester: Anger and jealousy turned the Mechanical Bird into a Heartless! And, the world gonna be turned into darkness again... but this time, as the Bird of Darkness!

Sly: That's what you think!

They are fighting Clockwerk and they defeated him

Hours Later

Sly is putting all the Pages back and then the Thieves Raccoonus is Glowing, Ace put his sword down and it created a Loonatic Symbol, the Book is Glowing and it create a Symbol, Ace aim his sword and he got it

Bentley: Strange. What's with the light?

Ace: We have to say Good-bye for a little while.

Murray: I'll tell Sly.

Wile: He's probably busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon.

Bentley: Oh, yeah. He's want to have a moment now. He's gonna be so busy finding some rare artifacts at the Museum.

Ace: Well, you always have some Adventures with him, right?

Murrey: Guess he will.

Bentley: What do you mean, "Guess he will"!? What if he forgets us that we are friends to him? One look at you, and you're a fat hippo.

Wile: He's not Fat, okay, Bentley.

Murray: Same thing. And I'm not gonna stay here from this place again!

He ran away

Bentley: Don't worry, he'll forget about this place.

They left

Ace: You can never forget your true friends.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Return to Acme Acres

They have return to Acme Acres and they saw Alex the Robot Dog running

Alex: Help! The Sandlot! It's Max! Somebody please! Help us!

Ace: Sound like they need our help!

They went to the Sandlot and they save Max and the gang from the Dusk

Ace: We'll take care of them!

They are fighting them and finish them all, and then a Black Coated person is looking at them

?: Well done. By the way, have you seen a bunny named Ken? I know he's here somewhere.

Ace: Don't think so.

?: You see, Ken's no longer acting in our best interest.

Wile: Is he with the Organization Animal's, too?

?: That's right.

Daffy: You having a fight?

Ace: Not a very organized Organization Animal...

?: Don't let your guard down, Ace. Ken will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless.

Ace: You, thanks for looking out for us, Mac. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves today.

?: Glad to hear that. Ken aside, it would break our feelings to hear something happened to you?

Daffy: Feelings? You don't have one, because you don't have hearts!

?: True, we don't have feelings and hearts.

He take off his hood and it was Phil the Duck

Phil: But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special.

Wile: What are you saying?

A portal appeared

Phil: We know very good how to injured a heart. Ace, keep fighting the Heartless.

Ace: (Whisper) Let's jump in after him.

Daffy: (Whisper) Why?

Ace: (Whisper) Im not sure. But I think we could lead us to his world.

Phil: Don't be such a fool. Do you want to end up like Danger Duck?

Ace: Huh?

He left to the Portal

Ace: Stop!

The Portal is gone

Ace: What does he mean? End up like Duck?

Max: Hey, you! Why don't you leave this town? Because you cause some troubles.

Ace: Duck.

Daffy: Just leave us alone, Max!

Max: Wait!

Daffy: What now?

He show him the Trophy

Max: This Trophy goes to the strongest guy in Acme Acres.

Ace: Thanks, but... no thank you.

Max: Just take it! Sheesh!

He give it to Wile and left, then Hamton came

Hamton: Oh, Hi Ace.

Ace: Um... Hamton, was it?

Hamton: Do know a girl named, Lexi.

It make him and his friends shook

Ace: Lexi?! I sure did!

Hamton: Then you have to com to the Station.

They went to the Station

Minutes Later

They went to Station and the Fowlmouth and the others coming

Fowlmouth: Hey, you guys!

Ace: So... how did you know, Lexi.

Flashback has started

Ace: (Voice) Lexi is here!?

Fowlmouth: (Voice) Yep. And she said she was looking for you.

Ace: (Voice) Tell me, where she is?!

Fowlmouth: (Voice) You see.

Shirley: What a nice story.

Hamton: If you stick around. Ace and his friends will come.

Fowlmouth: That's right. And he said he'll be there soon.

Lexi: Alright.

Ken: (Voice) What took you so long, Lexi?

Then Ken came out of the Portal

Ken: Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell you, Lexi, you've got a lot of nerves, jumping right into the darkness like that.

Fowlmouth and his Friends are fighting Ken, but they got missed, and Ken dragged Lexi to the Portal

Lexi: Let go of me! Right now!

Then they Portal is gone with them

Flashback has end

Ace look so sad and he look at the Good Luck Charm that Lexi gave him

Ace: Lexi...

Wile: Do you think it was Ken?

Daffy: I guess...

Fowlmouth: We're sorry.

They all look down

Ace: Look there's not problem, okay? Come on, be happy. (Sigh) Like I should be. I gotta save Lexi!

Then Wile drop the Trophy, the Crystal orbs fell off, Fowlmouth and his Friends got them

Hamton: Phew. We got it.

Ace picked up the Blue and shine it from the sun, Wile know he has a Crystal inside the Pouch, so he shine it even Fowlmouth and his friends too, then Ace turned into Buster

Daffy: Ace?

Ace has turned back

Wile: Ace! Are you alright?

He Realized that he has been doze off

Ace: What? Oh, sorry. I dozed off.

And then the Crystal is glowing, Ace put his sword down and it created a Loonatic Symbol, the crystal is Glowing and it created a Symbol, Ace aim it with his sword and he got the Symbol

Hamton: Hey... what was that?

Ace: A new path has open. And, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck are waiting for me.

Fifi: You better go.

Ace: I will.

Meanwhile

Phil: I have passed on the message as you so desired. I told Ace the Bunny to keep fighting the Heartless.

?: Great. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt opinion ones receptive heart. Ace will soon begin doubt himself. It will cause him to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn into anger. His anger will fuel him to get rid of his apprehension and move forward. He will pave the way for the future we desire.

Phil: There's something I'd meant to say.

?: About Ken. That poor bunny. How long will be keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. I think he deserve nothing more than our little.

Back to our Heroes

They are in the Galaxy Train and Ace look sad

Ace: (Sigh) My Ancestor, my team... and now I lost Lexi again now.

Daffy: Don't look down.

Wile: He's right. You're the Key who connect's everything.

Ace: So you're saying it was all my fault. I went many World's, and lost her from Organization 18 Animals.

He's about to crying

Wile: Oh... I... I didn't mean to say that. Just be happy, okay? What comes natural tobyou and we're will find them no matter what.

Daffy: That's right!

He looks better now

Ace: Thank you, my friends.

Then they saw Hollow Bastion covered in Darkness

Mac: Oh dear! Hollow Bastion! It's all covering in Darkness!

Tosh: You're right, Mac! I wonder what's happening?

Mac: Ace! You better go there and check it out right now!

They went to Hollow Bastion

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Space Paranoid

They made back to Hollow Bastion and they saw Heartless

All: (Gasp)

They disappeared

Ace: Do you think...

Wile: Looks like there are more Heartless here...

They saw Dusk

Daffy: Oh boy.

Ace: I hope our friends is okay.

Wile: I think their at Wiseman's.

They went off and they saw Witch

Lezah: Darn it! I can't get right Potion.

She saw Ace and his friends

Lezah: Hello, boys. Superman and his friends are in the borough. At their Headquarters.

They went off and they saw Batman

Ace: (Gasp) Batman!

Daffy: What are you doing?

Batman: My friend will get him... This time they'll settle it. Him, and the one who embodies all the darkness in him.

Daffy: Boy, I thought you looked kinda different, Batman.

Batman: If I do, it's his fault.

Ace: Who was it?

Batman: Sephiroth. Tell My friend, Cloud, if you see him.

Ace: No Problem. So what does he look like?

Batman: He has a Sliver Hair and carried a long sword.

Ace: Alright. Well, be seeing you. Batman

Batman: And be careful. If he messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way.

?: Is something wrong, Batman?

It was Zatanna

Ace: Well... um...

Batman: It's nothing.

She giving him a serious look

Batman: I don't want you involved.

Zatanna: You're saying, you don't want me there when you left again?

Batman: I just... Listen, even if I left this world. I'll come back soon.

Zatanna: Are you sure?

Batman: Of course.

Zatanna: See? You don't look so sure. Well, Alright. I understand. Go- get thing settled.

Batman: Huh?

Zatanna: No matter where you go... once you find your friend's light... I'm sure it will lead him back here again. Was it?

Batman: I think so.

Zatanna: So I'll wait for you- Okay?

Batman: Alright.

He left

Zatanna: I wonder if he find his friend, Cloud?

Ace: He will. I'm sure he will find the light for his friend somewhere.

Zatanna: You're right.

They went to Headquarters

Cyborg: Hey, boys- you're just in time. Got some good news for you. So get yourself over to my brother.

Ace: What is the news?

Stargirl: We found the computer Mephiles was using!

Daffy: Oh right!

Cyborg: Yes. Should be able to get all kinds of information on the Heartless and the Organization.

Ace: And maybe something on the dark realm. Too? It looks like that's where Lexi and my team's are.

Daffy: And Bugs.

Stargirl: Go see for yourself. It won't hurt.

Ace: What are you saying?

Stargirl: Nothing. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step.

They went to the Castle

?: Excuse me. Are you with the Justice League Restoration Committee.

Then Three Girls named Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Cheetah

Ace: Um, yes.

Cheetah: What's Superman and his friends are doing?

Ace: They said they got stuff to do over by the castle postern.

Harley: Scoop!

Ace: What?

Cheetah: Let's report.

Daffy: To who, ladies?

Poison Ivy: Our leader, of course!

Harley: Yeah, You know, Black-

They stop her and our Heroes look confused

Cheetah: Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace.

Poison Ivy: You're kidding.

Cheetah: Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking?

She disappeared

Poison Ivy: So sorry about this!

She disappeared

Harley Quinn: (Chuckle)

She disappeared, and our Heroes look so confused

They went to the Castle

Ace: Superman! Where are you!?

?: Over here!

They saw Supergirl

Ace: You guys found Mephiles's Computer?

Supergirl: Yes. Bugs is very interested in it.

Daffy: Bugs?

Supergirl: He's with Superman.

Daffy: All right!

Taz: Yeah!

Wile: We finally found him!

Ace know if his Ancestor is here, that means...

Ace: Um... it's my team with him.

She shakes her head, much to Ace's Disappointment

Ace: (Sigh) Well, at least we found my Grandpa. And that computer might be about to tell us something.

Supergirl: Great idea! They're right over there.

They went there to find the Computer, and they didn't know someone is spying on them

They found a study room and they saw a Name on the wall

Ace: Mephiles...

Wile: Man, I guess it must be his study room?

Daffy: Where's Bugs?

Ace: Hello!

?: Hey, bunny!

They saw a woman named Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman: I'm looking for somebody. Have you seen a guy who look so tall?

Ace though it was him

Wonder Woman: I meant Cloud.

They shake their heads to her

Wonder Woman: I'll take a look around.

She look around at the Study Room, and She punch the wall

Wonder Woman: Sorry, boys.

All: No Problem!

She left the room

Wonder Woman: So you all made it

They saw Superman

Ace: Supermzn! Isn't my Grandpa with you?

Superman: Shush. You'll see him soon.

Daffy: What!

Superman: Here, this outta do the trick for you.

He scans his Hand and it created a Secret room

Superman: Mephiles's Computer room.

They found the computer

Ace: Alright! This is it!

Wile: We found the Computer!

Ace: Where's Lexi? My Team? And where's Duck?

He's typing it and pounding it

Superman: Careful. You gotta break it.

Ace: Sorry. Got a little overboard.

They saw Droid on the Ceiling and he jump to the Keyboard

Daffy: Get off that thing!

He jump and the Droid left, and then they heard an alarm

Computer: Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action. I oversee the system.

Ace: Who was that?

Daffy is gotta jump off the Keyboard, but he accidentally step the button

All: Daffy!

Daffy: My Bad!

Computer: Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest.

Ace: What? Arrest?

Superman saw a Light

Superman: Get out of there!

It's too late, Ace and his friends got beam to the light

 **Space Paranoid**

Ace has awaken and he look at his Outfit

Daffy: Ace!

Daffy and his friends has been arrest from the Heartless

Ace: Come on! Show them who's boss!

Then Sark appeared

Ace: Who are you?

Sark: I am Commander Sark the Cat.

Ace: Oh really? A Commander to the Heartless?

Sark: Hmph! Observed.

He use his power to Daffy, Wile and Taz

Ace: Alright! I get it! You're the Boss! You win.

They take them to a Cell

Ace: I wonder where we are?

?: You're inside a mainframe computer system.

Ace: What kind of System?

?: A computer system- a processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a cooperation call ENCOM. The original Program was destroyed. But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the Programs, renaming the system Hollow Bastion OS," He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron the Dog. I'm a security Program. But no I'm under arrest same as you.

Ace: Did you guys get any of those?

Wile: First, we need to introduce ourselves.

Ace: I'm Ace.

Daffy: Daffy Duck.

Taz: Taz.

Wile: And my name is Wile E Coyote.

Tron: With that Configuration, you all must be User's animal.

Ace: Users?

Tron: You all need to leave right now. Who knows what the MCP will do you to?

Ace: MCP?

Tron: Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle her, you will be de-rezzed.

Ace: What!

Daffy: De-rezzed!

Wile: We need to get out of here!

Tron: This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago.

Ace: Aw Man.

Tron: If we could bring the energy before in the canyon online, we could power of back up. The problem is- we're stuck in this cell.

They saw a barrier

Tron: We're not going anywhere unless we destroyed that barrier.

Ace got an idea, he destroyed the barrier with his sword

Meanwhile

Sark: Master Control. Why not just de-rezzed Tron?

Master Control: I still haven't located the password to the data space.

Sark: What about a logic probe? With all your processing power...

Master Control: Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed such an analysis. You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system- or else. End of line

Sark: Acknowledge.

Back to our Heroes

Tron: Remarkable... It seems you've some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface the energy core, right?

Ace: Alright. Let's go. Tron.

Then went to the Energy Core and they found it

Tron: This I think Energy Core

They are finding the Cube and they found it and the Energy Core has been Restored

Ace: Did we Complete it?

Tron: Yes. Now... will you do something for me?

Ace: Sure!

Tron: Don't you want to hear what it is first?

Daffy: Ou helped us! So we help people!

Tron: You Guys really are Users Animals. Your action are totally illogical. Let's hurry back to the pit cell.

Ace: So where was it?

Tron: That's the sector where we met.

Ace: Oh. Right.

They went back to the cell

Ace: So what do you want us to do now?

Tron: Find my user. He'll give you the password to access the DTD.

Daffy: Alright.

Ace: So... er...

Tron: DTD is the name my User gave to the Data space. Copies of all the original system programme are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted.

Wile: Are they're any more about the Heartless or Organization 18 Animals?

Tron: Well... most likely. A number of my function were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup Program, and restored all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it as before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be- a free system for you- the Users.

Wile: Hmm... Boy, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those Programs. Too? Do you know who it was who made it?

Tron: Actually... I don't think so.

Ace: Alright, we'll justhave to find your user and ask him. What's his name?

Tron: You don't know. My User create a copy of this world with his friends. Ansem the Wise.

Ace: And who was your user?

Tron: It was Mephiles the Wise.

All: Mephiles!

Then something's wrong with the Terminal

Tron: Oh No. The MCP is on to us. I'll keep this terminal and running. You better exit the system, now!

Ace: Tron! What about you?

Tron: I'll be fine.

Ace: And even though, Mephiles is...

Daffy: And we'll give you the password!

Tron: All right! It's ready. Go!

They got teleported to the real world

Back in Hollow Bastion

Superman is typing on the Computer and then Ace and his friend has appeared

Daffy: We made it!

Superman: Where were you guys?

Ace: You wanna know? Well, you see this. There is a world, that's inside the computer, where these, um.. Programs live, and...

Minutes later

Superman: So in other words, Mephiles's research data is off-limits unless we know the password.

Ace: I think that's right.

Superman: But you've already defeated Mephiles...

Wile: Boy, maybe we'll never find the password.

Superman: That means... this turns out into a wild goose chase.

?: You're chasing what, now, Superman?

It was Wonder Woman again

Wonder Woman: I think I found a Secret room. Guess I'd better take another look around.

She search around the study

Ace: Can't she ever give up...

Daffy: And neither of us!

Wile: Come on, we've gotta look for the password!

Ace: Of course. We made a promise to Tron.

Wonder Woman is looking at the portrait

Wonder Woman: Excuse me.

She removed it and punch the wall

Wonder Woman: Oh well.

She left

They look at the Drawing

Ace: What's that drawing?

Daffy: Hollow... main... Security... Tron... Door to...

Wile: I think this writing got cleared out.

Daffy: Door to Darkness!

Ace: Oh! Look! D- T- D!

Both: DTD!

Superman: What's going on?

Ace: Look at that! This must be the Datascape! The DTD! See? The Door to Darkness!

He look at the drawing

Superman: Looks like we found it. But?.. that still leaves the password for that.

?: Whats up, doc! Did somebody say the Door to Darkness?

It was Bugs

All: Bugs!

He Shush them and he close the Door

Ace: Great to see you again. Grandpa!

Bugs: Quite. The Organization Animal's are Listening.

Ace: Oh. Right. Sorry.

Bugs: You said about the Door to Darkness?

Wile: Of course. But, you see, we're looking for a secret password.

Bugs: A Secret Password?

They look down

Bugs: Oh, you mean like a code. Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the Seven Princesses. There's Dot, Kimiko and Sakura.

Superman: Of course.

He went back to the Computer Room

Bugs: What're you trying to do?

Ace: With that Password, we can get access to Mephiles's research data.

Bugs: So that means you might be able to find out where he is!

Ace: Um, Grandpa. You know we defeated Mephiles, 3 Years ago.

Bugs: Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do.

Daffy: Alright! We're listening.

Ace: Okay, the First question is...

Superman came back

Superman: Guys. Are you gonna see Tron?

They thought that he's gonna leave

Bugs: Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here.

Ace: Okay, we will, too.

Bugs: Then let's talk about it later.

Daffy: That's a promise.

Bugs: I'll see you til you get back. Oh! One more thing! Ace, did you got some other forms? I'm going to give your clothes some new powers.

Ace: Three of them. And are you sure?!

Bug: That's right! You've done so much- just consider it a thank-you present.

Ace: Thanks, Grandpa! We're heading off to see Tron now. So wait here for us, Alright?

Bug: Sure, Ace. And remember- be safe!

They use the Computer and send to Tron's World, and they are in the Cell

Wile: I wonder where Tron is?

He look at the Terminal

Daffy: Don't press that!

Then the Terminal is reacting Something

Wile: Hmm...

Ace: Wile! Don't do that!

They have been teleported

Wile: I didn't do it!

He has been teleported and they are in the Game Grid

Wile: I didn't touch anything.

Sark: (Voice) Welcome to the Game Grid!

Ace: Game grid?

Sark: (Voice) That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win. Well, (chuckled) no one wins.

Daffy: We cannot play games!

Sark: (Voice) You have no choice.

Ace: Oh, yeah! We'll see about that, Doc!

Then a Heartless, is gonna blast on Ace, but he Dodge and create Hole

Ace: Alright! I think we escape from that!

They use the Light Cycle and they made it out of the Game Grid, and they are back in the Cell, and they saw Tron unconscious

Ace: Tron! Are you okay?

Tron: I'm okay. But wait, why you came back?

Ace: We came back to give you the password.

Tron: Why don't you transmit the data?

Daffy: Transmit?

Ace: Are you feeling, Alright?

Tron: I'm fine... once we access the DTD.

They went the Data space and Tron is gonna type

Tron: Okay, what's the Password?

Wile: There is Sakura, Kimiko, Dot, Coco, Sandy, Callie...

Ace: Lexi.

Tron: Lexi, got it.

And then it has been completed

Tron: We did it!

They heard an alarm

Master Control: Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running.

Tron: Oh No!

Ace: Not another one!

Tron: Nope, it's the DTD's final security routine. And we're gonna play games today!

They are fighting the Heartless, and hack the System, Tron is scanning his hand and function has been restored

Tron: I'm a good as new! All my functions has been restored!

Ace: All right!

They heard and alarm again, And they dodge the laser

Master Control: Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct Program for the town. Let's see how it perform.

Tron: Not gonna happen!

Tron is hacking and change the password

Master Control: Program? You change the password.

Tron: Phew. That should buy us some time.

Ace: Tron. What's happening?

Tron: The MCP's losing a hostile Program into the I/O Tower.

Daffy: What can we do?

Tron: We've got to save the User Town. Let's head to the Tower!

They went to the I/O Tower and they made it

Tron: It's gonna be a total choas.

Daffy: I think we have some trouble for the INSIDE, too!

They went back and saw a Heartless

Master Control: I am disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish users?

Tron: Because I want to help them! Something written into my code commands me and my friend to do what is right.

Master Control: Really? And what command would that be?

Tron: I can't really say for sure.

Ace: Teams. They are Friends and they help each other. Oh no! Look out!

They are fighting that Heartless and they did it

Minutes Later

Tron is typing the Terminal

Tron: I really owned you. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my user would want with his friend.

Ace: What Mephiles want with Ansem...

They look at his friends, and they want him to say it

Ace: Listen, Tron... We didn't get the password from Mephiles. We just found it, back in the user world. By accident. And one more thing... Mephiles- he's our enemy. I mean... he still is... I guess.

Tron: You know... he's my enemy, too.

Ace: What are you saying?

Tron: Mephiles and Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system with my finds, and Mephiles and Ansem modified me and my friends who has the same name like mine, too. So that make Mephiles, my user. But Mephiles is all the one who brought back the MCP. The Mephiles I first know wouldn't do that with Ansem. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, because I'm so sad for separating my friend.

Ace: It's Alright... but... no I REALLY don't get it.

Tron: I don't... get it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes, and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now leave- before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I change the password, so you don't have to worry about the MCP for a while.

Ace: Access channel? Like from the Television?

Tron: Not really. But I knew you'd ask.

He press the button

Tron: It's a very important link between our world's. It's now we stay connected.

They are going to teleport

Tron: You... my friends, are the new password.

Ace: Thanks, Tron. Bye.

Tron: Be safe for now! And make sure you help people like my friends

They have been teleported

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. War in Hollow Bastion

They are back in the Hollow Bastion

Ace: Well, I think we're done.

Superman: Look at this.

They saw a Thank you of them on the Computer meaning Tron the Dog is thanking them

Ace: Tron... Hang in there.

Superman: So then, where should we start?

Ace: I know. Let's access the DTD!

Superman is typing

Superman: You're Ancestor went the situation in the Town. But he'll be back soon. So don't be worried. Hey. Look, it's asking for a password.

Wile: That's an easy one. It's-

Ace: Ace!

Daffy: Daffy!

Taz: Taz!

Wile: Wile!

He's typing the password

Superman: I think... it worked!

Ace: And?

Superman: There, that should do it. I better go, see ya.

Ace: You're not gonna check out the data? It's wasn't exaleasy to get!

Superman: I'm coming right back. Hey, Ace- why don't you get started on loading the data and copy it down? It's just a few keystroke, that's all.

He left

Daffy: Do you think it work?

Ace: Well, let's fine.

He is typing

Ace: Wow. It's doing something.

Wile: I think it wants to know what what we want to know.

Ace: Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck

He's typing and it say the Data error

Ace: (look down) I can't believe it... even this Computer doesn't know.

He walk away in disappointment, and Wile is gonna type

Daffy: What are you doing?

Wile: I think need to find out about the Nobodies.

He's typing and it show a page

Ace: What is that?

Computer: The Data is corrupt.

Daffy: Huh!?

Wile: What about the Organization Animal's?

He's typing it

Wile: There you go.

Computer: The Data is corrupt.

Ace: (Angry) You stupid Computer!

He's slamming the Keyboard

Wile: Ace!

Then it show a Picture of a White Monkey

Ace: Who is that, Monkey?

Bugs: Well, looks like you got things working.

All: Oh, Bugs!

He shush to make sure the Organization Animal doesn't hear him

Bugs: Grandson, great job. The Computer should tell us the things we want to know.

Wile: But it keeps saying that the data inside's has been corrupted.

Ace: And we found this picture that we don't know.

Bugs look so Shock

Bug: Mephiles the Wise.

Daffy: Huh?

Ace: Um, Grandpa, are you feeling okay?

Daffy: Did you forgot what Mephiles looks like?

Bugs: Of course I was! And this is him! I'm sure of it!

Daffy: What?

Ace: Excuse, I want to show you something.

He show a picture of Mephiles

Ace: I take a picture of him, 3 Years ago. And see? This is Mephiles, you know that Hedgehog we all works reeeally hard to defeat?

Bugs: Oh, yeah. I didn't finish explain to you.

Daffy: What?

Bugs: Well, the Hedgehog from that Picture is definitely the one who tired to take over Kingdom Hearts- that one that you guys defeat him. But, what you actually fough was his Heartless. You see, he was not really Mephiles, he just went around telling everyone that he was.

Ace: You mean.

Daffy: Um...

They don't know what it means and they figured it out

All: What!?

Ace: We went through all that trouble and defeat an inposter?

Bugs: Yes, a fake. But he's still had to be stopped.

Daffy: Aw, I cannot believe this!

Wile: I am too, if he's a fake. Then what happen to the real Mephiles?

Bugs: Well, that's just what I'm trying to figured out. Mephiles the Wise should know all about Organization 18 Animals plans, and what's been happening to the world's. I'm sure he'll give us some help. You know I came close to finding him once...

Wile: Let's see...

Ace: You don't mean there's more... I have enough of all the confusion stuff.

Wile: Well, let me see. That Hedgehog named Mephiles who wasn't really Mephiles became a Heartless. Does that Nobodies got Created when that happened, too?

Bugs: Of course! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization Animals.

All: What!

Bugs: I think I know I meet this fake Mephiles before, and I've seen the leader of Organization 18 Animals, too. Hmm, kinda feel like being around the same animal.

Ace: So when did you meet him?

Bugs: Let's just say, I don't remember. Mephiles the Wise, the real Mephiles will know everything about the imposter true identity, that's why I've got to find him and ask him about it.

Ace: So he use his name for nothing? You...! You started all of this. Because of you, Lexi, my team's... oh, Grandpa, did you know where my team is?

Bugs: They... (Sigh) I'm sorry. I can't help.

Ace: You sure, Bugs?

Bugs: I'm sorry, Grandson.

Ace: Well, what about Lexi? The Organization 18 Animals got her.

Bugs: (Gasp) Oh, No! Ace. Daffy. Wile. Taz. I was planning to go get help from Mephiles the Wise. But- now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping people should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound- and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam and Lexi together.

Then a Huge rumbling has shaking the room

Ace: Oh No! Outside!

Bugs: Looks like we have problems like that!

He left the Room

Meanwhile

All the Heartless has break the Wall and roaming around the Town and the Castle

Meanwhile

All the Heartless is fighting the Dusk, Sylvester and Black Doom is watching

Black Doom: Listen my Heartless, defeat those white Creatures! And get rid of them!

Sylvester: There's no way we could fight them for this! I don't know I'm doing, Cause I'm out of here!

Black Doom: What a fool he is.

He saw Ace and his friends, so he disappeared

Black Doom: (Voice) Heartless! Forget those White Creature, defeat Ace and his friends at once!

Wile: Oh boy!

They are fighting them and they defeated them, then Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Cheetah

Poison Ivy: Where's Black Doom?

Ace: I think he left.

Harley: Well, that's pretty lame of him.

Cheetah: I guess we picked the Wrong side.

They are having a conversation

Ace: Um, if you're looking for side... why don't you side with Superman? They can't always use some help.

Poison Ivy: Does this Superman have some treasure?

Daffy: Of course. A tons of them.

Harley: Perfect!

Cheetah: Come on.

Ace: Who are you, ladies?

Poison Ivy: Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning

Cheetah: Just three Treasure fanatics.

Harley: Later, taters!

They disappeared

Ace: Wait. Did Superman have any treasures?

They saw Daffy laughing and he left, know that he was lying to them, they left the Castle and saw Dusk, they are keeping and moving and saw a light

Ace: What the!?

And it was Sephiroth

Daffy: Ace, it's Sephiroth!

Wile: Wasn't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark park of Cloud's heart like Batman said to us?

Sephiroth: So, did Cloud's friend tell you that? Then he must understand now.

Ace: Just what are you gonna do to him?

Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hunger for darkness. But his friends, just helping him.

Ace: Batman said that Cloud's gonna have a score to settle with you.

Sephiroth: I see... He and Batman wants to meet me again. Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out.

He fly's off and disappeared

They saw Superman and the others fighting the Heartless and the Nobodies

Ace: We'll help!

Supergirl: Ace! Behind you!

They are fighting the Heartless and the Nobodies, Superman and his allies left

Superman: Bugs is at the Bailey! You better go there!

Ace: Okay!

They went off and saw the Heartless army

Ace: Wow!

Meanwhile

Superman and the Other's are fighting the Heartless

Superman: Think you can handle this mny?

Batman: Yeah. I have alot of work from them.

Superman: Well... Than that'll have to be the one I take care of.

Batman: Why? Are you gonna fight?

They are fighting them, and then Batman encounter Sephiroth

Batman: Sephiroth? I knew it I would find you for him!

Sephiroth: I Understand that you and cloud are looking for me.

Batman: That's right. Once I got rid of you, the darkness will go away from Cloud.

Sephiroth: Can you do that for him? That darkness comes from his own dark memories. Do you think cloud would erase his past?

Batman: Stop it!

Sephiroth: Face it- he'll turn his back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!

Batman: You don't know him!

?: Batman!

Batman: Wonder Woman?

Sephiroth: I know. Because... I am him.

He disappeared, Batman left

Wonder Woman: Batman!

Then the Heartless Appeared, so she fights them

Back to our Heroes

Ace: Superman, everyone. We're coming!

They went off to help them, but bugs stop them

Bugs: Okay, you guys! You better go find Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam and Lexi.

Ace: But Superman and the others are our friends too!

Bugs: Don't worry! There's already lot of help here. We'll take care of this fight.

Ace: But... I promise... Ben, I'll be there.

Bugs: Daffy! Wile! Taz! Take Ace and get going!

Ace: Duck, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam. I need to have some time to find you, okay.

He's friends knows that cannot leave Superman and the Others to fight without them, so they got a plan

Daffy: Bugs! I think we understood!

Wile: We'll search for Duck, Lexi and the others!

Bugs: Okay, good luck!

Daffy: You'll be careful, too!

Ace: Wait, hold on, you guys!

He look at his Grandfather

Daffy: Ace, do as you're told!

Wile: You're coming with us rather you like it or not!?

Daffy: Come on, you gotta be a lucky bunny.

He wink his eye and Ace know what they mean

Ace: Yeah.

Wile: Well then, let's go!

They went off to save Superman and the others

Ace: Sorry, Grandpa!

Daffy: We're sorry for this!

Wile: Hope you will forgive us!

Taz: Bye!

They left

4 Yeas ago

A black Coated person is typing on the Computer and went to the Door, he step on the Panel and it created an Underground secret passage, he went there and it began to close, he's walking down and down

?: (Voice) Master Mephiles. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-

Mephiles: (Voice) I forbidden it! Forget about this talk of Doors, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled!

? (Voice) But, Master Mephiles! I've been thinking...

Mephiles: (Voice) Mandarin... Those thought are best be forgotten.

A mysterious person made it to the room, and he sit down and look at something

?: It has been far too long, Teams.

He look at Three Armors and Three Sword

Meanwhile

Milo the Raccoon is walking

Marty: (Voice) Milo? Milo!

Milo: I'm down here! What's all the commotion?

Marty: Where's Lord Enma? I want to speak with him.

Milo: He's at the Usual Spot.

Marty: The Chamber of Repose.

Milo: Maybe you should go see him and his friends.

Marty: Ha ha! Very funny! (Sigh) Look like I have no choice, but to wait. Boy, why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he knows I'm looking for him.

He left

?: You know, I don't like that one either. What about you, Milo? What do you think?

Milo: Are you eavesdropping me? Cause it's not very nice to do that to do that? And why are you here. You and Edward were tasked to recruit more members. Have you forgot, or were you goofing off?

?: No way! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know, I found one just yesterday. "Jo's Something. That puts the Organization's Animals count 11. And since I've been working so hard, I had Mac take my place for the day. I need to have some rest for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed.

Milo: Is that so? Well, then, I'll leave you for it. I have some work to do. Good luck.

?: Aw, come on! Stay and talk. Isn't it the time you told me about Enma's secret? How long ago was it? When a bunch of Animal Warriors wielding many swords appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. And when it was all over, all that was left was a robot monkey lying unconscious without his memories. Enma,... Hm. I mean Mandarin was found by Mephiles right around then, wasn't he?

Milo: And your point?

?: The Chamber of Repose. If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that's risers within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Mephiles the Wise and his friends. The first thing Enma did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Even since then, he holes himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to somebody. But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room, after he's friend and his partner have.

Milo: Can I say something about eavesdropping?

?: Not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was, though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?

Milo: I think I would very much like to focus on my own work. As you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facility immediately, but there are only 11 of us in the Organization Animals. We're going to need a few more hands on deck.

?: What kind of Facility? Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion? What does Enma plan of doing with that place, anyway?

Milo: He already shared his intentions with us.

?: But did you know there's something he DIDN'T share? The Chamber of Repose is part of a pair. The Chamber of Waking is the other. Another graveyard, if you do want to call it that. It was constructed by someone other than his friend himself. And that's where he'll find it. That's where he'll find his other "Team."

Back to the Present

Ace and his friends are going to help Superman and the Other, then Mike the Dog appeared

Mike: Hey, there! You look so lively!

Daffy: Leave now!

Ace: Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld, Doc? And how come a scaredy dog would be part of the Organization Animal's like you?

He look scared

Ace: Look you don't know how to fight like us.

Daffy: Of course. But we are.

Mike: You should judge another by their appearance.

They are gonna fight him

Mike: (Whisper) Man, I told them they send the wrong guy...

Ace: Who is this dog?

Wile: You have to remember, the Organization's Animals made up of Nobodies.

Ace: Oh yeah, they don't have heart.

Mike: What are you talking about? We do have Hearts too?

Daffy: Don't ever lie to us?

Mike: You should zip it! Traitor!

Ace: Huh?

He brings out his Guitar and he's gonna fight him and then they defeated him, then he's Guitar is gone

Mike: No way!

He's Fading away into water

Ace: Anybody in this Organization's Animals is going to be next from me!?

Daffy: Whoa, Ace! You have to chill out!

Wile: Yeah, don't antagonize them.

Ace: Sorry, got carried away.

Wile: Now anyway, we have to go help our friends out first.

Ace: Okay, let's go.

Daffy: We are coming for you!

Bug: Ha! I found you!

He looks Angry to them

Ace: I'm sorry I disappointed to you.

Bugs: It's fine. But...

He began to smile

Bugs: You sure have so many friends to help. So, I guess we better all put together and finish this battle for good!

All: Yes, Bugs!

Bugs: Now let's go help them!

They are going to help Garuru and the Other, Taz saw a falling Boulder coming to Bugs, he save his life and got himself killed

Ace: Taz!

Bug: Oh No.

Daffy: Taz! You're our friends! You gotta get up!

Wile: Please, wake up!

Daffy: I'm sorry, I'm being such a jerk to you.

They know he's gone

Bugs: Taz!

Daffy: (Crying) No!

Ace: This is not happening to him... not gonna happen... to him.

Bug look so angry

Bugs: They'll pay for what they did to Taz.

He take off his Black Cloak and he got a New Outfit, he bring out his golden Sword and ran off, Daffy and Wile looks so angry and they ran, Ace ran off to and leave Taz behind. He's fighting the Heartless with Superman and the Other's, and they made to his friends and his grandfather

Bugs: You're okay, Grandson?

Ace: I'm fine. But...

Daffy: (Crying) Taz...

Taz: Hey!

They saw Taz and he's still alive

All: Taz!

Taz: That hurt!

Bugs: You're okay!

Taz: Me hit on my head many times.

Daffy use his Nun-chuck and hit Taz's foot

Taz: Ouch!

Daffy: Oh! Don't ever do that again! I almost lost you!

They happy that he's alive and they saw many Heartless over there

They went off and saw the Heartless stop

Wile: Huh?

Daffy: What's going on?

Ace: Why did they stop?

They saw the Heartless stop and then they saw a Hooded Person, he unhooded and it was Enma the Monkey

Wile: Look at that!

Daffy: It's the one who NOT Mephiles, that Bugs talk about!

Wile: You mean it's his Nobody!

Ace: The Leader of the Organization 18 Animals...

Bugs: Wait a minute! I remember him!

Flashback started

Bug: Wise Mephiles, I have come to see you.

Mephiles: I'm so glad we have to opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by you hypothesis... and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still... I'm concerned about the stability of the world's.

Bugs: Yes, that's what worried me too.

Mobiles: The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I'm afraid my research may have brought this upon us...

Then someone is knocking on the Door and then a robot Monkey comes

?: Master Mephiles. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-

Mephiles: I forbidden it! Forget about this talk of Doors, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled!

?: But, Master Mephiles! I've been thinking...

Mephiles: Mandarin... Those thought are best be forgotten.

It was Mandarin the Monkey and he left the room

Flashback has ended

Bugs: I think I know him! Mandarin! Mephiles's Apprentice! The leader of Organization 18 Animals is Mandarin's Nobody!

He bring out his golden Sword and left

Ace: Come on!

They the Heartless are surrounded them

Ace: Move it, will ya!

Daffy: We can't let Mandarin leave!

Ace: Alright!

They are going to do this together, they are fighting them

Minutes Later

They look exhausted for fighting the Heartless

Ace: Where's Bugs?

They saw him fighting the Heartless

Daffy: There!

Ace: We have to help him!

They went to help him and he saw facing Mandarin

Daffy: Bugs!

Bugs: Mandarin.

Mandarin: How long has it been since I abandon that name?

Ace: Out with it, Nobody! Where's my Team? And Lexi?

Mandarin: I have known nothing about Lexi. As for your team... why don't you ask you Ancestor for it.

He's disappeared

Bug: Stop!

He jump it and he disappeared

Ace: Grandpa! He's... he's gone.

He look down and look sad, he lost hiss friend and his ancestor, know he don't know where they are

Daffy: Ace. Wile. Taz.

Then they saw all the Heartless gone

Wile: Where did they go?

?: Way to fall right into the trap.

It's Ken the Rabbit

Ken: Come on, it's just a set up by the Organization 18 Animals. Enma is using you to destroy the Heartless- that's his master plan.

Daffy: Who's Enma?

Ken: That monkey you saw. He's their leader. Got it memorised? E-N-M-A

Ace: I... I guess...

Wile: Wait. Organization 18 Animals wants to get rid of the Heartless?

Ken: Boy, you don't realise. Every Heartless slain with that sword releases a captive heart. That was what the Organization Animal was after.

Daffy: So what will they do to all the hearts?

Ken: Not gonna tell you.

Daffy: Come on!

Ace: Wait... you're the one who kidnap Lexi.

Ken: Yep. The name's Ken the Rabbit. Got it memorised?

Ace: Of... of course. But where is she? Please? Tell me!

Ken: Look. About Lexi, I'm so sorry.

Phil: (Voice) Ken.

He appeared

Ken: Oh No!

He disappeared, Ace is going after him, but Phil stop him

Phil: We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment.

Ace: I don't care about those! Just let me into the realm of darkness, please!?

Phil: If it's Lexi you're worried about, then don't. We're taking good care of her.

Ace: I want you to take me to her.

Phil: Was she so important to you?

Ace: Yes. She was... my friend.

Phil: Then show me.

He begged on his knee

Ace: Please.

Phil: So you do care for her. In that case- That's not gonna happen.

He looks Angry

Ace: (Angry) You villain!

Phil: You hate me... for this? Then take this rate. And direct it at the heartless

He Summon the Heartless

Phil: Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Sword releases those hearts. They all gathering in darkness, masterless and free... until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly, finally exist.

Black Doom: (Voice) What are you talking about?

Black Doom has appeared

Black Doom: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The hearts of all Kingdom. The hearts of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be my Dominion!

Ace: Black Doom, you can't! Don't make more Heartless!

Black Doom: I don't take those words from you!

He Summon his Heartless

Phil: Pathetic.

He Summon the Dusk, and then they after Ace and his friends

Ace: Oh boy!

Black Doom stop the Dusk and he create a Barrier for Ace and his friends

Black Doom: While I keep these creatures away, you have to figured a way to vanquish them- forever!

Ace: Black Doom!

Then the Dusk covered him

Black Doom: Don't ever misunderstand me. I will have my revenge on you again.

Ace: Black Doom!

Black Doom: Leave! Right now!

Ace: I don't take your words from you!

He's gonna save him, but Daffy stop him

Daffy: Ace! We have to go!

Ace: But... what about...

They saw him Disappeared

Phil: Now then, where were we?

He Summon the Heartless

Ace: How come they siding with you!?

Phil: The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest.

They are fighting and they release the hearts

Phil: That's it. Ace. Make more Hearts.

He disappeared

Ace: Oh No. The Hearts.

They are fighting the Heartless

Ace: (Voice) Maybe everything we done. Maybe it was all for nothing... what can I suppose if I can't you my Sword.

Black Doom: Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything.

Ace: What?

Then a Light appeared

Meanwhile

Batman and Superman saw a Light in the Distance

Superman: Oh, no! Ace! Wile! Taz! Daffy!

Batman: Don't worry. Those 4 are not gone. The Animal's Chosen one. He's a lucky bunny.

He walk away and Superman saw a Beam of light

Superman: See you later.

Meanwhile

At the Round Room

Phil: Ace knows the truth now. The more Heartless that he defeats, the closer he is to becoming our perfect puppet. This new knowledge will make him that much harder to control.

?: What does it matter? Whatever his circumstances, Ace has never been able to help himself from saving people from the Heartless. It's what his pure little heart wants.

A Dice has been toss and it grab

? 2: There you go- the dice has been cast. Things are in motion. He can't stop this.

? 3: Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favour, you will share Mike's fate.

? 2: The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of getting in something if you already know the outcome?

? 1: Are you saying that defeating him won't detail the Organization's plan?

Enma: If he is to die so easily, he is not use for us.

? 2: That's the word I want to hear. It's not I'm my nature to hold back.

Meanwhile

At the Galaxy Train

Ace: I guess sometime help comes from an unexpected places.

Daffy: Sure does.

Flashback

They have been surrounded by the Heartless

Ace: Maybe everything we done. Maybe it was all for nothing... what can I suppose if I can't you my Sword.

Black Doom: Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything.

Ace: What?

They have been dragging away from the Darkness and they are in the Realm of Darkness

Wile: Where... are we?

Ace: I think we're in the Realm of Darkness. Lexi! Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam!

They saw Person carried a Box on his hand

Daffy: Who are you?

He disappeared and leave the Box here, daffy picked it up

Ace: It's that a Box?

Daffy: I guess.

Wile: Do you think you should open...

He already open it and it contain a Photo and an Ice Cream

Wile: This?

He gave a picture to Ace

Wile: Hey. Those were the Students from Acme Loonversity! There's Fowlmouth, Shirley, Hamton, Fifi, Sneezer, Furball, Gogo, Mary, Bookworm, Sweetie, Concord, Barky, Elmrya, Marcia, Ollie, Frank, Max, and those kids... it was... um... they're names are...

Ace: Buster, Plucky, Babs, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy.

Daffy: Hey! Those are the kids from Bug's Class. But wait... did you know those Kis?

Ace: Not quite. But the Names just popped into my head. Their names are, Buster, Plucky, Babs, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy.

Daffy is gonna eat the ice cream

Wile: Are you sure, you want to eat...

He already eat the Ice cream

Wile: That?

Daffy: Salty... no... Sweet!

Then it's Glowing, Ace know what he must do, he put his sword and create a Loonatic Symbol, the Ice Cream is Glowing and it created a Symbol, Ace aim it and he got it

Ace: Not yet! I'm going to find Lexi!

Flashback has ended

Wile: A Photo and a Ice Cream. Hmm... I think those two were clues. I wonder who gave it to us?

Ace: Duck?

Wile: You think it was him?

Ace: I have this Feeling, okay?

Daffy: Hey! We're almost there!

Ace: Wait. What if the Heartless are back. I can't use my Sword, it will only help the Organization Animals.

Wile: But Ace, I think you have to use it. If we don't fight. The Heartless will keep hurting the people.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Revisit Konohagakure

At Sukara's House

She prepared everything at her house, and Ino is helping her

Ino: Looks like it's ready.

Sakura: Sure is. But why is Naruto look so nervous?

Ino: He's already have he's always shy side.

Meanwhile

Naruto look so nervous and our Heroes has arrived

Ace: Hey, Naruto!

Daffy: No Heartless and no Nobodies.

Wile: I think they're close, though..

Ace: Better watch out!

Naruto: Oh boy.

Daffy: Why are you so nervous about?

Naruto: None of your words. I have to be ready for this. And why are yoh here?

Ace: The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in.

Naruto: Good luck with that.

Naruto left and went off to Sakura's House

Wile: Looks like he's in a hurry for Something.

Daffy: Well, we have to go see them.

They went to Sakura's House, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke are here

Neji: I think we're made it, just in time.

They saw our Heroes arrived

Sasuke: Looks like you're here too.

?: Even for me.

They saw Edward behind them

Ace: The Organization Animal's!

Edward: You really don't know how to quit.

Daffy: Oh, really! We'll show you!

Naruto: Leave us alone!

Sakura: No! Not today!

He Summon his Nobodies, and they are Fighting them

Edward: I've come to take something you hold very dear.

Naruto look so angry

Edward: Yes. Let's you angry grow...

He disappeared, they are fighting the Nobodies

Ace: Naruto! We have to get rid of them first!

They defeated them

Ace: That's all of them!

Daffy: But where's Sakura?!

Sakura: I'm right here.

She come out of her hiding Spot

Ace: That's was close!

Wile: I guess Edward didn't take away from her.

Naruto Realize something he let the house, even Sukara

Ace: What's with them? Maybe Sakura wasn't the only thing precious to Naruto?

Daffy: Come on!

They went off to find out

They made it Naruto's House and he looks Angry

Sakura: Naruto, please calm down.

Naruto: Calm down!? You just have to had a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened? He stole it from me!

Ace: What did he stole?

Naruto: The Scroll, he took it from me!

Ace: Oh, you mean... he took it.

Naruto: Yes. My father would be ashamed that I lost it.

Sakura: Surely, you can find another scroll...

Naruto: It won't work! My father will know that I lost it!

Ace: Naruto, don't be angry to her! And cannot being so mean to her like that! It's like she stole it!

Naruto: (Sigh)

Sakura: I'm so sorry.

Ace: You don't have to apologize.

Sakura: But...

Naruto look ashamed

Naruto: Sakura... Ace... I want you to leave my village. Look at me. Look. This is what I am... when the Kyubi control me, I tried to get rid of it. But I can't control it. And I can't be any different. I'll always be a monster. So, I should live like a monster. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Sakura.

Sakura: You can't mean that. (Look down)

Wile: I guess his mind has made up.

Ace: Look, Sakura. Leave this to us. If we get the Scroll back, he'll calm down.

Sakura: Hope he will.

They left Naruto's House

Sasuke: Looks like he's sad.

Sakura left

Neji: How could this happen?

Shikamaru: And Naruto is almost close to make his father proud.

Ino: Look, it's no time to be sad. Once Naruto became a True Ninja, he's father would be proud of him.

Ace: Why is so special about that Scroll?

Neji: That's scroll is belongs to his Father. When he left he's village, he told him to take care of this Scroll for a promsie. He wanted to become a Ninja like his Father, so he want Sensei to become a Ninja like him. So he's start training like his Father does.

Daffy: He did?

Neji: Yes. But now that is gone. Naruto's Father would be ashamed to him and dishonour him.

Ace: Poor Naruto! Then we have to get it back.

Sasuke: Please, do it for him.

Ace: We can't not without Naruto, though. If it's that important from his father he's got to do it for himself.

They went to his house to cheer him up

Ace: Hey, Naruto!

Naruto: I told you to leave me alone.

Ace: You don't have to be like this. You used to be a Ninja like your father. But you have given up your life to save your friends even Sakura. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Boy, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna make your father sad and disappointed to you? The Scroll is so important to you, isn't it? Well, you wanted to become a Ninja like your father, just like your friends. Shikamaru, Ino, Niji, Sasuke and Sensei from your Village and their homes. So you cannot let your life be done. Remember what it's like from Village before your father left?

Then Naruto realise Something

Ace: See? You cannot give yourself up, not right now.

Naruto: I do know, something.

Ace: Like what?

Naruto: This is my Village! And I have to become a Ninja like my father. And Edward is not welcome here.

They went off to find Edward

Edward: So, Naruto... you came after all. You have me worried. I was afraid you'd given yourself up for good.

They saw him up there

Naruto: Edward! Come down here, so I can punch you!

As: So what are you guys really want?

Edward: Kingdom Hearts.

He take off his hood and he's an eagle

Edward: When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Naruto- that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!

They are fighting the Nobodies, and Edward left the Village, they went after him and he's gone,

Daffy: Where did he go?

He saw Sakura at the Balcony, she saw her friends and they warning her, she has to be hidden and shr saw the Scroll from Naruto's Father

Sukara: Look! The Scroll!

The Edward Kidnapped her, and went to the Forest

Naruto: Let her go! And you have to leave my village!

Edward: As you wish, but I'd rather travel light... What shall I leave behind? Sakura... or your Father's Scroll...

Naruto: Sakura!

Sakura punch Edward to the Chest and she grab the Scroll and run

Ace: Good going!

They are going to fight Edward, the are fighting him and they defeated him

Edward: (Scream)

He's Fading away

Hours later

Sakura: I got your scroll back from him.

Naruto: Sakura...

Sakura: I know.. you want me to leave the village.

They look sad

Naruto: What matter is... I won't let Edward hurt you... you're safe again.

They look happy

Naruto: And... I'm very happy to you... for bringing my father's scroll back to me. Thank you.

Sakura looks happy.

Sukara: I do this for a friend like you. You've been good for control the Kyubi. And you didn't have to be.

Naruto: Listen, Sakura... Well... I...

Ace: Just say it!

Kakashi: You have to say it!

Niji: We're counting on you.

Sasuke: You have to say for her.

Shikamaru: We have confidence.

Wile: Don't be so nervous.

Daffy: You have to try!

Naruto: I... I want you to stay here in my village. With me. Please?

Sakura: Sure. I like too?

They hugged

Ace: Hey, did you see the look on Sakura's face when she grabbed the scroll?

Daffy: Of course.

Wile: Yeah, she sure was having fun, all right.

Sasuke: She is so happy for today.

Ino: Always ready for a new adventures.

Niji: The two of them do seem made for each other.

Ace: Yeah, they sure did.

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Revisit China

They are back in China and wondering around

Wile: I wonder how everybody is doing?

Daffy: Hey, look!

They saw a Black Coat Person and he ran off

Ace: Stop!

Po: Ace!

They saw Po and his friends coming

Ace: Guys! Look, we have no time... we gotta catch that guy.

Po: We're following him, too.

Daffy: Then let's go.

They are going to the Black Coated Person and they saw him going to the Summit, they are following him and he's gone

Po: Where did he go?

Tigress: Looks like got away.

Wile: Why did you and your friends are after somebody from the Organization 18 Animals?

Peng: What are they?

Ace: Bad guys. Who's wearing a Black Coat.

Crane: I knew it! There's a rumour in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains.

Mantis: We've been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, we lost him.

They look kinda Guilty

Daffy: Oh... we're so sorry.

Monkey: Don't be sad, okay? But I do wonder where he went.

They heard noise and they saw many Heartless

Daffy: Aw, come on! Again!? (Sigh) I hate these days.

Ace: Alright. First thing, first!

Then are fighting the Heartless, and then Ace saw a Black Coated Person

Ace: Hey! Don't ever sneaking around like that!

He pointed behind him and there are Heartless, He is fighting the Heartless and the Black Coated Person, then the Black Coated Person has teleported away, and Ace know who it was

Ace: That power... no way... why... would he? Duck...

Then the Other arrived

Daffy: Ace? Are you alright?

Ace: I'm fine.

Wile: Did you found him.

Ace: I did... but... he ran off.

Daffy: What!? He ran off?

Ace: So anyway... what should we do now?

Wile: First, we have to get rid of the Heartless first.

And then they heard a rumbling sound

Po: What was that noise?

Tigress: Come on, we better get off the mountain!

Ace: Okay.

They left the Mountains and they saw a Heartless Dragon going to China

Tigress: It's heading to China! We have to warn everybody!

Meanwhile

The Captain got Knocked out by a Black Coated Person and then the Black Coated is talking to the Emperor

They made it to China and everything is okay

Po: Everything looks okay.

Soldier: Well, now. Look who decided to show up.

Daffy: What are you mean? Is that a problem?

Soldier 2: Nope.

Soldier 3: We're so relief you're not in black coat.

Mantis: You saw him?

Soldier: Yep- he's at the Palace.

They went to the Palace and then Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated them

Tigress: To the Palace! Hurry!

They went to Palace and they gate is locked

Daffy: It's locked!

Po: Hey! Let's us in!

Ace: Open up!

They try to pull and push the Gate, Tigress saw the Support Pole

Tigress: We should climb up there!

They are climbing uo the Support Pole, Tigress fall off, luckily she caught her Grip, they are climbing up to the Palace, and they made it here, and they saw a Black Coated Person

Po: Stop!

Then the Black Coated Person heard

Ace: Duck...

He's friends look so confused, and it wasn't Duck. It was Rick the Hedgehog

Rick: Nope! Not really!

Then Nobodies appear, they are fighting them, and Rick is running Away, after that they defeated them, Ace look so confused

Wile: I guess it wasn't Duck. Sorry. Ace.

Po: We can't stay here. We have to see the Emperor.

Ace: Okay!

They went to see the Emperor

Mantis: Your Excellency! Captain! Something terrible has happened!

Crane: We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountain and towards China!

Emperor: Ohh. So it is as the young animal said. Isn't that rights Captain?

Captain: Y-Yes, Your Excellency.

Emperor: You see, a young stranger visited us know long ago. The Captain fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated.

Captain: To my dishonour.

Emperor: It seems that young man was the one in black that I have heard whispers about.

Ace: Did he mention the name Duck?

Emperor: He didn't offer his name. He said "You're Despicable."

Ace: That's Duck, alright.

Daffy: I don't get it. Why did my Grandson was in the Organization Animal's?

Wile: Don't know.

Tigress: But why would he come here?

Then they heard a rumbling sound

Tigress: We'll check outside.

Po: Tigress... be careful.

Tigress: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

Ace: Th- that's right!

Emperor: Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us.

Daffy: Come on!

They left the Palace

They went outside and saw a Heartless Eaton coming to them, they dodge it and they jump on it. They are fighting it and it has been Defeated, and it's heading to Tigress

Tigress: (Scream)

All: No!

Po: Tigress!

He saved her life, and the Dragon Heartless is gone

Tigress: You're okay.

Po: I'm fine.

They look at them, and they both looked blush

Hours Later

Emperor: Once again, you have saved China again. It would please to reward you. What is it that you wish?

Daffy is gonna have some treasure, Wile and Taz wants Something to eat

Ace: Hm... you say the Black Coat Person can to see you. what did he say something to you?

Emperor: Is that what you want?

Ace: Yeah.

Taz, Daffy Wile look so disappointed

Emperor: Dragon has crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons would much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both animal and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intend disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young animal came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops.

Ace: Have you?

Emperor: Ha ha ha. I was about to, but he told me the situation has changed.

Captain: He said "four wise animals" had arrived and they would take care of things.

They look so glad

Ace: That's gotta be Duck. But was he with he's friends too?

Emperor: Not really.

Ace: (Sigh) Well, at least we found him.

Wile: But why was he doing hanging around with the Organization 18 Animals?

Ace: Don't know, don't care. But I'm so glad that he's okay. That's good enough.

Daffy: Yeah, that's good for my Grandson.

Emperor: Now then Tigress. Do you have a request?

Tigress: Yes. I'd... like... Me and... Po..

Emperor: Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?

Tigress: Could he and I have a vacation, please?

Emperor: My, I hardly expected such humble request. In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Po responsibility is to protect the Valley of Peace. And yet, Tigress.

Tigress: Yes.

Emperor: Would you like to serve alongside with him and protect me.

Tigress: But...

Emperor: I know, you're from the Jade Palace. But you can work with him anytime that you want.

Both: What?

Emperor: Too reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is to be alone.

Tigress: Thank you, your excellency!

Ace wipe his tear and he's friends are Cheering him up, they are Look happy


	19. Revisit Budokai

They are in the Underworld

Ace: There's no one there?

Daffy: I think the close is clear.

Ace: There's no sign of the Heartless or the Nobodies

Daffy: Hey, look!

They saw the Scarred Stadium

Ace: What is that?

Then the Red Lantern has arrived

Atrocities: The Scarred Stadium. Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there- battle after battle. But King Yama didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up.

Ace: How did it get UN-locked?

Bleez: Somebody must have broken the seal.

Ace: What a jerk. Guys! Where are you going? We should catch up!

Zilius: If you wanna help, go help your friends over there.

They saw the Z Fighter, and the Red Lanterns are gone

Goku: Hey, you guys.

Ace: Goku, are you feeling better?

Pan: Well, same routine. Grandpa thinks that he's hero days are over. And Master Roshi thinks it's all in his head.

Wile: Boy, Goku. We know you're a hero!

Broly: That's right, Goku. How can you fight on a momentous day like today?

He appeared

Broly: The Scarred Stadium is back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your friends won't settle for anything less than a certified hero. I mean, if you're not up to it, you're could always just. Lose.

Ace: I bet you like it!

Broly: Listen, Bunny. I'm not a selfish Guy? I'm not like those high and mighty Heroes up on the Tournament. I stand for the masses! And have I got a huge idea! The Games! Ladies and Gentlemen! Yours truly. Broly- the only and only Legendary Super Saiyen- brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the Ultimate Tournament! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Ultimate Heroes"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Saiyen Cup! And I'm sure that the "Great" Goku will be there. Otherwise... you will never see you granddaughter again.

Ace: Lowlife!

He disappeared

Broly: Ha! You're too kind for that, Bunny.

Announcer: Just take to me if your wanna enter a tournament.

Spike: His mos perniciousness is feeling kinds charitable, so don't worry about dying or anything. You should consider yourself lucky! And if you win, you'll get lots of cool prizes! There are a bunch of tournament, so make sure you check back often.

Announcer: Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time.

Spike: I'm handling registration for the Saiyen Cup. Don't go for that guy for this one!

They look at the Board

Goku: Who are gonna face first?

Ace: Let's see...

Wile: It's "Soon Strike."

Daffy: Look! The Red Lanterns are in the Tournament, too!

Wile: Yikes! We might have to fight him in the finals!

Goku: I bet they're are real heroes, right?

Ace: Well, I don't think they're bad Groups.. But you're the only hero around here, Goku. You know that.

Goku: Maybe before... Now I'm just a Failure-

Both: Stop that!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

Ace: How'd it go out ther, Kid?

Goku: I'm just not what I used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys.

Ace: Don't feel down, Goku! We need you at the Semifinals!

They look at the Board

Wile: We're at the Semifinals...

Daffy: Yikes! Against "Bad Alert"!?

Ace: Are their any good?

Ace: It sounds like they're"bad"... but we can't lose for that!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

Ace: We made it to the Finals!

Daffy: If we win, we'll all be Heroes!

Wile: Oh, so that's why you so happy so much.

Ace: We can't stay Heroes in-training forever, you know.

Goku: I'll try my best not to mess things up.

Daffy: Stop that...

Goku: Look. Over there.

They saw The Red Lanterns

Goku: They're our Finals.

Ace: Guys!

Atrocities: And you are?

Ace: What? Atrocities...

Skallox: We must defeat you and get our freedom.

They left

Ace: Hey! What's was that about?

He went off to find out what's wrong with them

They saw Broly and the Red Lanterns talking, so they hide

Broly: So... tell me about your crime.

Atrocities: We caused destruction. That is our crime. It is... inexcusable.

Broly: Hmm, very good indeed.

Ace: (Whisper) What's wrong with them? They never acted that way before.

Broly: I think that you made a mistake: you exist. But... I'm a forgivin guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two.

Bleez: We know. Defeat Goku.

Broly: Even, the Z Fighter and the Friends?

Atrocities: Huh? No, we cannot do that, only Goku.

Broly: Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge?

He absorb them their spirits and bring out a small statues of them

Broly: Goku, The Z Fighters and the Bunny and his friends. Are we clear?

All: Yes.

Broly: Super Saiyen Broly.

All: Super Saiyen Broly...

Broly: Good.

He finish absorb their spirits

Broly: Now, go out there and finish them.

They left

Ace: (Whisper) So that's how he control them.

Daffy: What a loser!

Wile: He'd probably think that was a compliment.

Ace: I can't stand seeing them to that Lowlife's bidding... we've got to help them!

Wile: Come on, let's go after them!

They saw them left to the Stadium

Goku: What's wrong, you guys?

Ace: Atrocities and the others are trouble! Broly is draining their spirits from his power.

Wile: And he's using a Statue of them.

Goku: You know Something? That sounds kinda familiar... Hmm... Broly may be using the statue to hold the Red Lantern's Freedom hostage.

Daffy: What can we do?

Goku: All we need to do is to find that Statue. It's gonna be somewhere in the Underworld.

Ace: Okay.

Broly: You don't think that you could leave the game, right? You've have a match coming up.

Goku: I'll fight them in the final. One on one.

Broly: Oh, you are?

Broly need to think of something

Goku: (Whisper to Ace) I'll draw things out to buy you some time.

Ace: But...

Goku: Just hurry up. I know you can do this!

Broly: Alright! You've got a deal.

Goku: Great!

Broly: On one condition! The Bunny, here, and his friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, what do you say?

Goku: That would make the crowd's wild...

Broly: It better be. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlvies.

Goku and Broly left

Broly: Yep, Loser! You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing.

Ace: Alright! Let's go find those Statue!

They went off the find the Statue

Meanwhile

Goku is fighting them, and his friends are worried

Back to our Heroes

They found the Statue

Ace: Found it!

He grab the Status and he got shock, even his friends are cause they touch each other

Daffy: What's happening!

Then they began to heard voices of Atrocities, Bleez, Zilius, Skallox and Dex-Starr and they are talking about their past life and their life and finally how they become the Red Lanterns

Ace: I get it. This must be belong to their hearts.

Wile: Boy, they have a rough time from their past.

Ace: Yeah, but in the end that how they became the Red Lanterns in the first place.

Daffy: Now, let's give it back.

Then Nobodies appeared

Ace: What the!? Nobodies? How did they get here?

They saw more of them coming

Daffy: Leave us alone!

Then a Heartless Appeared and it's attacking the Dusk

Ace: Don't know why, but... I'll take that!

Wile: We better leave!

They went to to the Scarred Stadium

They saw Goku blocked their attack

Ace: Guys! Don't!

Daffy: Guys! Those freedom belongs to you!

Ace toss it to them and it rained sparkled to them, and then they stop attacking Goku

Atrocities: Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz.

All: Guys!

Broly: Darn it! (Growl) Prisoners! What happen to our deal? I told you that can be freed for this palace! You gotta worked with me

Atrocities: You haven't heard what I said. We don't take orders from you.

Broly Looks Angry

Broly: That does it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Alright I confess! I was hoping Goku would lose, but it was still a fair fight. Come on, is that really so wrong?

Ace: Oh really? A fair fight?

Broly: Okay. You can laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to stop. You want to know why? Because now we're gonna play by the rules.

He open a portal, and he grab Pan

Goku: Pan!

Pan: Grandpa!

Broly: Haven't you heard from me? If you don't compete, you lose you granddaughter.

He send her to the Portal

Goku: Pan! I'm coming!

He jump to the Portal

Broly: Looks like he won't play the game.

Ace: You have use to deal with!

Broly: Boy, this is gonna be easy!

They are fighting him and there's no effect on him

Broly: (Laugh)

Ace: Why didn't we defeat him?

Bleez: Because this is his Underworld.

Wile: So what can we do to fight him!

Then a Portal

Goku: I think a true hero should be able to help.

Goku comes out of the Portal with Pan

Broly: No way!

Goku: I owe you one, Broly. I didn't want you hurt my friends even my Granddaughter from you. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. And I will never forget that one, again.

Ace: So, no more crazy stunt.

Goku: People always do crazy things when we do for a family.

They laugh

Broly: What are you laughing about! How come you have a happy ending! How DARE you!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Broly: This isn't over.

He fell from his Doom

Broly: (Scream)

Hours later

Daffy: What are you gonna do now, guys?

Atrocities: Going back to Radiant Garden. But now... there's no one left to protect. Maybe... it's time for us to go back.

Ace: Yep... you deserve it, guys- after everything you've been through.

Skallox: I think we should thank you.

Ace: No Problem.

Zilius: Alright.

They look down

Ace: I meant, sure you could thanks us a little...

Atrocities: You should say what you mean. I guess I can spare a few words... Thanks for meddling.

They look shock

Ace: Wait, what does that mean?

They left

Hours later

At night

Goku: Thanks everyone, for everything.

Daffy: Excuse us for meddling...

Pan: Aw... sounds like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled. I'm just joking. Thank you, Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz.

Goku: So where are you heading?

Ace: Well, you know... you and Uub seem to be getting along just fine without your grandpa and us hanging around.

She and Uub look blush

Daffy: Yep, we better go.

Wile: Okay, before we start meddling.

Ace: Okay.

Roshi: Are you boys trying to put me out of a job? If you keep fighting every challenge, Goku, who am I gonna train?

Goku: Master Roshi, you can't abandon me now! I gotta be at the top in my game in case Broly shows up again.

Daffy: Hey, are we true Heroes now?

Ace: That's right! Come on, Roshi, how about it?

Roshi: Let me see this... well, you're not wise enough... not quite... seasoned enough...

Ace: Alright! We get the hint!

Roshi: Look, bunny, it's not my call!

Daffy: Aw, come on!

Roshi: If it was, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all Hero's, in a heartbeat!

Ace: You sure?

Daffy: Try again!

Roshi: On second thought, if those are your "hero" faces, you still got a lot of work to do.

Daffy: Hey! What does that mean?

Roshi: Leave me Alone!

Ace: Roshi!

Roshi: Just leave an old man alone!

The Z Fighter saw the Star

Goku: Look at that!

They saw a Star who look like Ace, Wile, Taz and Daffy

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Revisit the Grand Line

At Isla de Muerta

Black Coat person is looking at the chest

Back to our Heroes

They are back in town

Wile: They're coming from the Port. Let's check it out.

They went to the Port and they saw Luffy fighting the Undead Pirate

Ace: Luffy!

Luffy: Ace! You guys are here!

Ace: Wait, Luffy! Where are your crew members?

Luffy: Will you help a captain or not?

Ace: Okay.

They are fighting the Undead Pirate and they defeated them

Ace: Those pirates were cursed again. I though we'd see the last of the curse of the Aztec gold... what's happening?

Luffy: Someone who must have took it.

They look at him

Luffy: What are you... Oh, you thought it was me. I didn't took the Gold from that Cave. And Nami didn't steal the Aztec Gold again.

Nami: Luffy! Ace!

They saw the Strawhat Pirates

Ace: Nami! Sanji! Zoro! Brock! Franky! Chopper! Robin!

Sanji's Mind: I told Luffy not to wonder off.

Nami: Luffy! We have to leave!

Robin: The cursed Pirates has returned. Usopp had to find out why... he went to Isla de Muerta, to check on the Aztec Gold.

Brock: And there's something happen. Around the ocean. So we have to find Usopp.

Luffy: Okay, but we need to get some food first.

All: We're heading out you, idiot!

They punch him in the head, and he look swollen

Luffy: Alright. The rest of you will wait for me to return, best do it, alone.

Sanji: Alone? Really, Luffy? Sail to the island and take of the Cursed Pirate by yourself?

Luffy: Well, if any pirate could...

Ace: Are you sure, he's in trouble?

Franky: He didn't use our Vehicles on our ship. But he's been gone too long.

Chopper: I want to come with him. But he said that he had to do this alone. And I don't want him to get hurt! I have to know if he's alright!

Luffy: That Sniper...

Zoro: Come on, Captain. We have to go.

Luffy: Wait a minute! I want some reward from Ace and his friends.

Zoro: A reward? From them?

Luffy: Yep. They saved us from those cursed Pirates.

Luffy: Alright. Let's go save our Sniper.

They are going to find Usopp and they saw Marine Ship

Wile: I saw an Abandon Marine Ship!

They saw it and they saw Usopp Unconscious

Chopper: Usopp!

Luffy: Is he dead?

Chopper: (Scream) Usopp is not dead!?

Nami: And stop that, Luffy! We have to save him!

Hours later

Chopper is bandage him up, and then Usopp is awake

Chopper: Usopp, lay down. You're still hurt.

Usopp: I'm fine for that.

Luffy: Usopp, what's happen to you?

Usopp: Well... The Medallions... and... the stone chest- someone's taken them... Next thing i know, the Marine's got attacked... but I don't know who it was- I haven't seen his face from a black hood

Ace: The Organization 18 Animals!

Usopp: I found a way out of the cave... but that Mysterious person sent a horde of scary monster after the Marine's... I've seen those guys before... I think all the Marine's are gone, and I'm the only who survived...

Chopper: Are you gonna be okay?

Usopp: I'll be fine... I think I need to take a nap.

He take a nap.

Ace: It's our turn.

Nami: We'd have to be prepared. We have no idea what's out there.

Luffy: Well, whoever it is, I am going to kick his butt. But first, we're heading back to town. Cause we're set sail!

Nami: Just like that?

Luffy: Just like that!

He left the Dining room and he saw something

Luffy: I don't remember joining my crew?

A Black Coated person appeared

And: So it was the Organization. We'll handle this!

?: The Darkness of men's hearts- drawn to these cursed Medallions, and this Heartless- a veritable maelstrom of avarice. I wonder, are they worth to serve the Organization 18 Animal?

Luffy: And you want to say something?

?: Exactly!

He disappeared, and they fight the Heartless and they defeated it and it feel overboard

Daffy: All, right!

Ace: Not yet!

They saw the Black Coated person appeared, and he take off his hood it was Luke the Cat

Luffy: Alright, let's kick his butt! And throw him overboard!

Ace: Alright!

Luke: Parley!

Luffy: Wait, what?

Taz: Parley?

Luffy: That one is a Pirate Code. Anyone who say "Parley" must not be hard til negotiation are complete.

Ace: There's no time for that!

Luffy: Well, it what they say, rules are rules. So, what are you gonna say.

Luke: I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies.

Luffy: So you're gonna take it back to where it belongs?

Luke: I will. First a few souvenirs... for a memories.

Luffy: What?

He Summon his Nobodies and they take 4 Four Medallion away

Wile: Oh No! We cannot stop the curse, unless we get the Medallions back!

Luffy: Looks like we have kick your butt now.

?: Oh really?

They saw the Heartless comes back to life

Luffy: Guys! He's all yours!

Then it blast them to the Marine's Ship

Luke: Fire!

The Marine's Ship got blast from the Cannon from the Thousands Sunny

All: Luffy! Ace!

Back to our Heroes

They survived and they saw Luffy look undead

Ace: You stole the Medallions again?

Luffy: If I look so greedy.

Daffy: Greedy?

Wile: So why are you looking like a zombie?

Luffy: Last thing I know, that monsters attacked us even me. Yet, why is your body look so okay, except for me?

Daffy: Cause we're not greedy!

They look at Daffy

Daffy: Why are you looking at?

Ace: That's still doesn't make sense to us.

Luffy has turned back to normal after he leave the Moonlight

Wile: Well... maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world.

Daffy: There must be a different law or something?

Ace: Yep... we're always just passing through... (sigh) I wonder if we go back home again.

Daffy: Ace...

Ace: (Laugh) Just kidding you. Luckily we didn't get cursed from that gold.

Luffy: Enough with the talking. We got to find a way to leave this place.

They went off and they saw a Nobodies

Daffy: Look!

They saw the Medallium with it

Luffy: A Medallium! Grab it!

They defeated the Nobodies and Luffy grab the Medallion

Luffy: We have to find three of them.

Ace: How do you know?

Luffy: Pirates always gets a keen eye. Or else he won't set sail free for very long.

Daffy: Huh? What's that?

They saw the Thousands Sunny

Chopper: We found Luffy and the others!

Luffy: They finally found us. Let's get onboard.

After they, they saw Luffy look undead

Usopp: Great, Luffy! You look undead!

Luffy: Well, it's not good for a rotten body's like that.

Brock: Well, you could have brain like me. Oh, wait. I have no brain. (laugh)

Franky: Enough with your skeleton jokes.

Ace: It's the Organization 18 Animal. They're the ones behind it all.

Wile: I wonder where they went.

Sanji: That hidden cat took the pirates and his monster with him into some strange hole.

Nami: We saw them leave from inside the men's cabin.

Luffy: You cannot fight them much?

Chopper: There's so many of them.

Zoro: I knew I was no match for them.

Luffy: Then what should we do?

Robin: Ace. I think we'll need your help.

Ace: Okay.

Robin: First, let's find all the Medallions. Otherwise, the curse will be broken, and the monster will remain invisible.

They are fighting the Medallion and they got them all

Ace: That's four Medallion. We got them all.

Luffy: Now where is the chest?

Zoro: If we find the hooden Cat. We'll find him.

Ace: Maybe at the Town.

Nami: Why the town?

Ace: Organization 18 Animals are after the People hearts. So they're gonna go wherever there's lots of people.

Chopper: So. They are gonna take their hearts?

Luffy: Looks like we have to set sail to town. And I don't know these Organization Animal's are. But I'm gonna say they're making pirates look like proper gents.

Sanji: Well, Luffy, then... we have to help!

Luffy: Then let's set sail!

They went back to town

They made it back to town and they saw chest and the Heartless

Luffy: You better do it! He's mine!

He is distracting the Heartless

Ace: Now to break that curse.

He put the Medallion on the Chest and the Heartless is back to normal

Daffy: The curse is gone!

Except for Luffy, he's still an undead pirate

Luffy: But what about me?

Wile: Oh, I understand. Luffy must have been curse by that Heartless, not for taking the gold.

Luffy: This stinks. I want to become a Pirate King not an Undead Pirate.

Ace: It's okay, Luffy. We'll just have to defeat the monster that's all.

Then the Heartless attacked them, but they dodge it and the Medallion has fell off the chest

Robin: Grab the gold!

They fighting it and get the Medallions from the Heartless, after that they defeated it and Luffy is back to normal

Ace: You're back to normal.

Luffy: All right!

Zoro: Not yet for him.

Then saw Luke the Cat take the Heart from the Heartless

Luke: Ace. Thank you.

He disappeared

Luffy: Alright. Who was that cat always?

Ace: He's part of the Organization's members who wants to collecting hearts. First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the Hearts. We're never gonna stop them like this.

Luffy: So what are we gonna do now?

Ace: We're gonna find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all.

Luffy: Sailing the ocean, I've heard some take, but this one is not part of it.

Usopp: Is there anyway we could do?

Ace: Hm...

Nami: Like something we should first...

Luffy: There is one we should do.

They throw the Chest to the Ocean

Luffy: We will never have that curse again even that hooded cat and the Heartless. They will ruined the market for us true pirates.

Nami: So that's why we came to town. And you thought that you wanted to eat all their foods.

Luffy: A nice pirates is good, so we have to help them.

Ace: Too bad, Luffy. You had us going there thinking you have turned into a leaf.

Luffy: And even though for that, what will you give me?

Ace: Oh, yeah. The reward, what would you want?

Luffy: The Sword that you're carrying, Ace.

Ace: Huh? My Sword? Why would you want that, you don't know how to use a sword.

Luffy: Maybe I can do that, someday.

He show him his sword

Luffy: Wait! I need to check something first. What's the catch?

He grab his sword and then it appeared in Ace's Hand

Luffy: Ha! See? That's how it does!

Ace: Well, you've always have your crew and the ship, Luffy.

Luffy: That I do. But someday, I'll find more Crew and see Red-haired Shanks again, and I'll come to take this sword and become a Pirate King. Chance by then, I'll find the way to wield that sword. And if I get those. I'll impressed Shanks, no matter what.

Nami: Hope, you will someday.

Wile: Maybe someday, Luffy will be able to use the sword after all like Zoro does.

Daffy: How come?

Wile: Well, he and Ace are kinda Look-alike, don't you think?

Both: Or not?

They began to laugh

Nami: After Gold Roger died. Luffy always wanted to become a Pirate King.

Chopper: And he always help people from their Hometown even us.

Usopp: And we all know that we have dreams like him.

Ace: I hope we'll get to see him again.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Revisit Hogwarts

At Snape Office

He is using his Wand for his creation and it doesn't work

Snape: Hmm... there's something wrong, with that thing. I better go check on the instructions.

He look at the Instruction and he heard something behind, he bring out he's wand and he got knocked out

Meanwhile

Our Heroes is at the Forest and he saw Harry and his friends carried the Potion

Harry: You're here.

Ace: What's with all those Potion's you carried?

Ron: We are return those Potion's back to Slughorn.

Hermione: We have have to back it Hogsmeade.

Ace: Aren't you gonna go to Ron's House?

Harry: Not yet. I have to return those Potion's back.

Ace: As long as you want to make some more with him.

Harry: Ace. We are returning those. So please help me carried those.

Minutes later

They put all the Potion to Slughorn

Slughorn: What are these?

Ron: These are your Potion's.

Slughorn: Where did you find them?

Harry: Around the Forest. I do know that you want those potion for your class.

Slughorn: I say. This must the Potion's that has been stolen.

All: Stolen!?

Ace: From who?

Harry: Don't know. And it wasn't Snape or Ginny.

Slughorn: What about you?

Harry: I didn't steal them. I was making Potion at class. But if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who stole them!

Slughorn: Very well, Harry. You better find him.

Harry: I will! Everyone! Let's go!

They look down and they heard a noise coming upstairs and it was Draco and he was checking the Potion

Draco: Not this. Or that. Maybe this one... Nope.

Daffy: Hey!

Ace: So it was you, Draco!

Draco: What are you talking about?

Harry: You stole the Potion's wasn't it?

Draco: It wasn't me! But if you found me, let's fight!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Ace: Alright. Draco. Why did you steal the Potion's from Slughorn?

Draco: I told you, I didn't steal them.

Daffy: Then why are you here?

Draco: I want to find the Potion that makes me have a good luck. But I search every Potion's I know. Well, I better go home. See you latter, Potter.

He left

They went back to see Slughorn

Slughorn: So, was that the boy from Slytherin who took the Potion's from me?

Harry: Actually, he wasn't.

Slughorn: Then that means...

They saw Ginny coming

Harry: Ginny?

Ginny: Oh, you're here. Thank goodness!

Ace: Is something wrong?

Ginny: The Heartless are back in Hogwarts. And I though you should now.

Ace: That's right!

Daffy: Back to Hogwarts!

Harry: But wait! What about the Potion thief? We don't know who it was.

Ginny: Actually, The Heartless are they are playing the Potion's when I saw him.

Ron: Alright! We found the Thief! Let's go back!

They went back to Hogwarts

Neville: Somebody help us! They are playing the Potion for no reason!

They saw the Heartless playing the Potion

Neville: They have no manners for this! Boy, this is not my day!

Ace: Let's get all the Potion's back!

They defeated the Heartless and they got the Potion's back

Ron: That's all of them. And we save all the Potion's from them.

They saw Snape coming out of the Great Hall

Snape: Somebody help! My contraction has been Stolen!

They went to Potion's Class with Snape

Snape: I was looking at my instructions for my contraption. When all of the sudden I was attacked! I got Knock out! And when I woke up, Somebody who stole my contraption from me.

Ron: Well, you're in luck. We found the culprit. It was the Heartless.

Snape: Hmm? Those creatures again? Ridiculous! This was nothing like a heartless.

And: Not the Heartless, hmm...

Daffy: Who else could it be?

Hermione: I think I have an idea! The Thief must like the Potion's. So... we have to irresistible Potion's about to draw him into a trap.

Snape: And this fool is the same one who stole my contraption?

Hermione: Yes.

Ace: How will we know for sure?

Ron: Well, that's easy! We'll surprise him and captured him!

Wile: Boy...

Ace: What do you say for their plans now?

Harry: Let's get Slughorn here too. We need his help, so we can make some Potion's with him.

Minutes later

Slughorn has arrived at Potion's Class

Slughorn: Did you find the Potion's yet?

Harry: Almost.

Ace: We're going to reel in the Thief with Potion's as bait.

Harry: Would you mind if we can make some from you?

Slughorn: Potion's as bait? My word... I don't like the sound of that.

They look down

Slughorn: Just this once, I suppose. It's for a good cause... All right, let's make some potion. And put some heart in it.

They are making Potion and they finish them

Daffy: All done!

Harry: Not yet.

Wile: There's more?

Harry: Don't worry, me and my friends will think of it.

They went back to Slughorn

Slughorn: Have you finish the Potion's?

Ace: We did, just waiting for Harry and his friends.

Wile: So, um, where do you think we should leave them?

Slughorn: Of course! I know a spot! Whenever you're ready, just say the word.

Harry: We're back.

Minutes later, they went to the forest

Slughorn: This forest should work well for you plan, Harry. And, Harry... what IS your plan?

Harry: I've got it figured it out.

Slughorn: You do?

Harry: Yes. And I also have a good idea. If we catch the Thief for you, I would be honoured to get some-

Ace shut his mouth

Ace: And for that, we'll be going.

Harry: (muffled) What are you doing? Let me go!

They went to the forest

They are inside a huge box

Daffy: Ouch! That hurt!

Ron: My bad!

Harry: Quite, everyone.

Ace: Shhhh...

Ron: Ow! That hurt!

Wile: It wasn't me.

Taz: Sorry!

Ace: How come we have to be the bait?

Harry: Good plan, was it?

Hermione: Careful!

They heard someone's coming and they jump out

Ace: Got ya!

Harry: What the?

It was Snape's Contraction

Ron: It was Snape's Contraction!

They are fighting it and they defeated it

Harry: We did it! The mystery have solved.

Then Slughorn has arrived

Slughorn: Did you catch the Thief?

Hermione: Of course.

Ace: And I don't know... Why that Ghost want's to steal those potion?

Slughorn: A ghost?

Harry: His Contraction. It was moving puppet made by Snape.

Slughorn: Hmm... Snape made a moving puppet? I get it... He is always tinkering with things. Now listen, Harry. I'd like to thank you, and while helping me for all the Potion's you made is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like.

Harry: Thank you, Slughorn.

He ride Broom and fly off

Slughorn: Uses all that poor puppet wanted was a heart.

They went back to Hogwarts

Snape: You're saying that my contraption didn't get stolen. It ran away by its own.

Ace: Yes.

Snape: In this case, my contraption may have worked.

Ace: Slughorn think maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart.

Shape: exactly. Unlike the Heartless, it wasn't equipped with a heart.

He left

Ace: But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Potion's?

Ginny: Maybe because... Potion's that creates was a heart when Wizard who are kind and wise.

Ace: Hmmm... well, when you put it that way, I feel kinda bad for it.

Then Harry came back

Harry: I'm back.

They saw snow again

Ron: Looks like it's snowing again. But why...

Ace: Because Ron... when everybody has a holiday, they will have some kind hearts to play with your friends.

Ginny: No, Ace... What really count's- what's rally special- is the act of giving a holiday. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy.

Harry: Right... that's it. Thank you, Ginny, you were right after all. What... my heart is reacting... I feel so... happy.

Wile: It's because of Ginny's Kindness.

Harry: You sure? This wonderful feeling? Oh, Ginny. You've given me the nicest holiday in the world! And I've nothing to give you in refund. What would you like? Something most special to you?

Ginny: The nicest holiday I could ever ask for, Harry, is just to be with you.

Harry: You don't even have to ask for that.

They walk together

Ace: Maybe I never gave her a real present after all.

Daffy: Who was it?

Wile: Well, I bet Lexi would like most anything you gave her.

Ace: I know. That's what made it so hard to decide.

Daffy: It's not a gift, it's what's in your heart! You bet, Lexi's like Ginny!

Wile: Well, as long as she can be with you, what else does she need?

They look at Ginny and Harry walk together, and Ace imagine about him and Lexi walk together

Ace: I will give you a gift, Lexi.

 **To Be Continued...**


	22. Revisit Xioalin World

At the Safe Room

Muffin Face and the Others look scared after they open the Chest, and it was Roy Bean, Jack saw it and he Scream

Hours Later

Pandabubba's place look so decorated, and our Heroes arrived and then Daffy bum the Vase

Daffy: Oops!

Pandabubba: Hey! You break it! You pay it!

And it was our Heroes

Muffin Face: Oh, it was you. Come to see this place?

Ace: Yeah. This place look so decorated. Look like you really are rich.

Pandabubba: I am rich, Alright?

Ace: Boy. There are so many decoration have. Hey, have you seen and Organization Animal's, who wears a black coat?

Pandabubba: Nope. Not really.

Ace: Well, at least we have to look around.

Then Raimundo and his friends arrived

Raimundo: Ace! Don't let them get away!

And they saw Pandabubba and the other disappeared

Omi: We lost them.

Ace: What's going on?

Clay: Can't believe! Those guys just Hannibal Roy Bean out of the Chest.

All: What!

Flashback

Roy Bean: (Laugh) I have return! Xioalin Warriors! It's time for me to do it! Destroy them! (Laugh)

Flashback has ended

Omi: You all have to be careful.

Daffy: How come?

Raimundo: I'm sure Roy Bean wants to take over the world again, but we know he's out for a revenge, too.

Ace: I'm sure he's so sore about that whole chest thing, right?

Raimundo: Jack was there when Roy Bean was released. Okay, Jack. Say it!

Jack: Look! I told you everything I know!

Omi: This is your one and only chance, Jack. If we find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through. We'll never speak to you again!

Jack: Okay! Okay! I know where Hannibal Roy Bean is!

Wile: Where?

Jack: Um, er. Well... that is... Aw! I really shouldn't...

Omi: Jack!

Jack: He's in the Ying Yang World!

Ace: Alright! Let's go there!

They are at the Mountains

Ace: Are you sure, we should place here?

Omi: Of course. Dojo!

Dojo has appeared

Dojo: Hey! Omi! You want something, buddy?! I can't help you anything you want. Say the word! Please.

Omi: Yes. Can you open the Yin Yang World from the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo?

Dojo: Here I... really? You have to use that yo-yo to go to the Yin Yang World?

They nod

Dojo: (Sigh) As your wish. Yang Yo-Yo!

He Summon a portal from the Yo-Yo

Raimundo: Alright! Let's go! Blue Ray Manta Ray!

He Summon the Aircraft, and they head out to find Hannibal Roy Bean to the Yin Yang World, They saw a Shadow of Hannibal Roy Bean heading to the Temple, they went there and find Hannibal Roy Bean

Ace: We got you now, Roy Bean!

And find out he's not here

Omi: Are you sure, he's here?

Daffy: Jack?

Jack: You have to believe me! It wasn't my idea! It was that Roy Bean! He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I was! He can be VERY convincing!... He said if I don't cooperate, he was gonna-

Raimundo: Where is he?

Jack: Come on, you guys! You have to forgive me!

Omi: Tell us! Where is he?!

Jack: Well... he's at the Xioalin Temple. I had no choice! He said he want to eliminate me!

Ace: Whatever! Jack, you were supposed to be on our side!?

Daffy: But, you still have the bad side in you!

Jack: I'm so sorry!

He knock out the Vase from the Temple and then the Yin Yang World is collapsing, they have to escape, and they made it out by using the Ying Yo-Yo

Raimundo: Looks like we made it, just in time.

They get off the aircraft

Jack: Come on, let's get find Roy Bean.

Ace: And who asked you?

Omi: The Temple is right there!

They are heading back to the Temple and they encounter Muffin Face and the Others

Muffin Face: I guess you everything, right?

Ace: You can't keep shady stuff secret for long.

Pandabubba: That's true.

Katnappé: We had to sneak into your temple to, well, borrow some treasure when I heard this... voice. It said: "Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward."

They left

Muffin Face: "Who are you?" I said. The voice spoke again. "The true Warrior of Xioalin," he said. "Imprisoned by Villains." Oh! Why do we believe such story like that? Perhaps we were under Heylin's Speel. Of course! That must be it!

Ace: And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it. Right?

Pandabubba: Maybe a little. But Roy Bean, he never gave us a thing...

Ace: So where did you get those decoration?

Muffin Face: I think it was the Black Coated animal.

Wile: Organization 18 Animal!

Ace: I KNEW it!

Pandabubba: The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Roy Bean's return. He said he would destroy Roy Bean after turning him into a... "Heartless." So there was no need to upset the world.

Ace: And you brought that?

Pandabubba: Of course. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen...

Jack: Oh, you're so nice...

They went to the Temple

At the Xioalin temple

Kimiko and Ping Pong has chained up

Kimiko: Just you wait, Roy Bean! You'll get exactly what's coming to you!

Ping Pong: Yeah!

Roy Bean: Of course I will, Xioalin Warriors. All the world will belong to me, while you... (Laugh) You, my Warriors, shall weep at my side for an eternity!

They look over there

Roy Bean: Oh, come on. Right about now.. your friends and Raimundo is whispering your name, with their last breath.

They saw them alive

Raimundo: Say about what, Bean head.

He know it was Jack Spicer who brought them

Roy Bean: You disobey me! You useless fool!

He's gonna blast Raimundo

Jack: Look out!

He save Raimundo, and he got hit

Wile: Jack!

Roy Bean: You will joined him too... FOR Now!

He turned huge, and they are going to fight him, by using Blue Ray Manta Ray. They are fighting him and they defeated him, he is sparkling

Roy Bean: No... How can I BE defeated again, by the Xioalin Warriors?

Ace: Don't mess with the Xioalin Warriors.

He has been destroy, and the chest has been destroy

Dojo: I can't believe it! You guys are having fun fighting, Roy Bean without me?!

Ping Pong: Sorry, it happen so fast.

Dojo: And I was gonna show my moves from him.

Daffy: But, Dojo. We still need your help!

Ace: Who's gonna fix the Temple?

Dojo: Don't worry. We should use the Shen Gong Wu again, and I have them right here, when I'm through with it!

Omi: Just like the Old one.

Dojo: Really? The same one?

They nodded

Dojo: Alright.

He use the Shen Gong Wu

Dojo: This time! Let's have party tomorrow, okay?

After the Temple is restored

Raimundo: Phew!

Ace: The Temple is safe now.

Raimundo: Yeah, thank you.

Omi: We owe you much.

Ace: And you better behaved yourself. alright?

Jack: I will. No more looking out for number one. I'm a new man! I wanna help you, like Dojo does, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is like?

Ace: Oh, no- it's not like that, Jack. Friends don't have to do stuffs like that. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters.

Clay: So what will you do now, partner?

They do a funny face

Daffy: We do this!

Raimundo: Um... that's not what I meant.

Ace: Well, anyway...

Jack: Boy, I'm getting tired. I'm going back to my van.

Wile: Boy, Jack. I hope you didn't yourself.

Jack: Well.. at least I still have my chef.

Taz is gonna help him

Daffy: Watch out!

He destroyed the Statue by accident

Dojo: Hey! Is it my time? Was it? Come on, you guys! Let's make a another statue of us!

Omi: Um... everything is fine. Don't freak out... Dojo!

Dojo: I can't help it!

He using his power

Dojo: Ace, Wile, Daffy Taz. You guys are so much. If you're ever in the mood for some dragon power, give me a shout, okay?

Daffy: Okay!

Omi: Well, you did it again, Ace. Don't forget about us, Alright?

Ace: I won't.

Omi: And Ace... about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for...

He look down

Omi: You'll find him and the others. Trust me.

 **To Be Continued...**


	23. Revisit Paris

They are arrived back in Paris and they saw the Police coming

Police: Oh, it was those guys. I though you were with Sly Cooper.

Ace: Hey.

Police: Don't say that, okay. We're were trying to catch that Cooper for so long. Come on, let's get back to our headquarters.

They went back

Ace: Well, let's go see Sly. And how was he?

Police: He's gone. He left his Hideout with his friends. And we don't know where he is.

They left

Ace: Let's go find Sly, somewhere.

They went off to find him and they saw a clockworks ghost

All: (Scream)

He disappeared

Ace: What was that?

Daffy: Don't know. But I think it's Clockwork's ghost.

Wile: We better go find them.

They saw Carmelita

Carmelita: You're here.

Ace: Hey, Carmelita. Have you seen Sly? We just saw a Ghost of Clockwerk.

Carmelita: A word like that could only be foretelling the end of his pride. Yet... Sly Cooper won't do a thing. I guess he doesn't steal anything, And being a Thief like him doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to collect some treasure.

Ace: Trust me, Sly will think of something.

Carmelita: The time for thinking is past. I want him to take so action- as his father would have done. He steal everything like the Cooper Clan. I remember it like it was yesterday... From Sly's Father...

Ace: Sly'll do all that too. You'll see!

Carmelita: I'm not so sure.

She left

Ace: Let's go find Sly.

They found the Cooper Van and they went inside and saw Bentley, Murrey and Sly

Sly: You have return...

Daffy: Are you alright?

Wile: You don't feel so good.

Ace: Hey, Sly. Why don't we team up and do something about that Clockwerk ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show them what you're really are!

Sly: (Angry) That doesn't matter to you!

He felt guilty for yelling to his friends

Sly: I'm sorry...

Ace: It's alright.

Sly: I just wish I knew what my dad would do.

Wile: But he's not here, Sly. It's all up to you and your friends.

Murrey: He's right! And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being a Thief. Now what your dad would done.

Sly: So you're saying... it's all uo to me...

Bentley: See, there you go, Sly! We know your dad was a great thief, and all. But now it's your turn. Remember what I told you. "You have to put the past behind." It's time to go out there and show everybody things are going to be fine!

Ace: Yep, you can do it!

Murrey: You have to live for today! And find your own path!

Sly: Live for today... And find my own path... not my dad's...

Ace: That's it!

Daffy: We're glad to hear you say that, Sly.

Bentley: Promise us you'll help us anyway you can.

Murrey: As long as Ace handles the dangerous parts! And this time! Let's go find some treasure and money!

Bentley: And I have to buy a new shell!

They laugh

Sly: Let's go see Carmelita first. I'm sure she'll be able to tell us something about that Ghost.

They went to see Carmelita

Carmelita: Sly Cooper. Is it time for you to surrender?

Sly: No. I need your help.

Ace: Can you tell us about Clockwerk ghost?

Carmelita: Hm... the Ghost. A being without a body. It is created when the evil heart of Clockwerk meta the hesitating heart of Sly Cooper.

Sly: Hesitating?

Carmelita: You though you were not?

Wile: Hmm, that Ghost sounds just like a Heartless.

Ace: Well, I don't know.

Carmelita: You're right. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in Paris. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a criminal must face. It is the get that has been set for you, Sly.

Sly: That's all? You have to feel us more about the Ghost...

Carmelita: No, not today! But the Robot in Russia may know more. Does it matter, though. There is little the Sly Cooper of late can do.

Ace: Carmelita, don't say that! Not when he's ready to try!

Carmelita: In his head, of course... but what about his heart?

Sly: Never mind that, Ace. Let's head back to Russia.

They went to Russia

They made it back to Russia and they see Clockwerk Lair in Ruined

Ace: Whoa!

Sly: Everything turn into a Wasteland.

And they saw 3 Robots

Daffy: There you are!

Robot: Can you just leave us alone?

Sly: Do you know anything about Clockwork's ghost?

Robot 2: I don't know, about Clockwork's Ghost. But maybe.

Sly: So you did now!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Robot 3: Boy! You got us!

Robot: What do you want from us?

Sly: I told you! Tell me about Clockwork's ghost!

Robot: Sorry. We don't know anything.

Robot 2: Wait! I think I know! That's the one that only hangs out around is you.

Then Clockwerk ghost appeared

Robot: Looks like he's here.

Ace: Sly! Do something.

He look so scared

Clockwerk Ghost: Well, Sly. How does it feel to become a thief? Well, ou must be truly inspiring theif for now. After all, you ARE the son of the Thieves Raccoonus.

He run away

And: Where are you going?!

Clockwerk Ghost: Looks like Sly has run away from me.

He Disappeared

Robot: Looks like he's gone. Bye.

The Robots left

Bentley: I guess. Carmelita was right.

Ace: You mean, Sly still unsure?

Wile: Seems so. Do you there's a way we can help?

Ace: Well... We should start by talking to Sly some more. Let's head back to Paris.

They went back to Paris and they met up to Carmelita

Carmelita: Where's Sly?

Ace: Well, you see... He ran away!

Carmelita: I knew this would come to him. But to face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him.

Ace: Why didn't you just say so?

Daffy: But where's Sly now?

Bentley: I know! He's at our old Hideout! We moved to our new Hideout before the police does.

Ace: Alright! Let's check it out!

Murrey: I'll drive the Van to find him!

Bentley: No, Murrey, you can't! Sly's will stay hidden from us, because of his past. And if he's knows, he run away!

Murrey: Oh... okay.

Meanwhile

Sly is resting

Sly: Dad?

Then Clockwerk ghost appeared

Clockwerk: Well. It seem ever you father's abandoned you. How sad.

He saw Sly got Cornered from the Clockwerk ghost

Ace: Sly!

Then Clockwerk ghost disappeared and Sly look down

Sly: It's no use. I'll never be a thief like my Ancestors and my father.

Ace: But Sly... That's not what you're supposed to be. You can't be like your style. You can only be you. Everybody believe in you as a thief. They just want to see what you'll do. And if anyone's saying they wants your father better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all.

Sly: I know.

Ace: So stop being sad and DO Something!

Sly: I can't!

He look away from them

Ace: Fine!

Daffy: Let's go, Ace!

And: Of course. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try?

They left, and then Clockwerk ghost appeared, so Ace and his friends are imitating Clockwerk

Ace: (imitated Clockwerk) The hesitate thief will one day lose all his friends.

Daffy: (Imitation Clockwerk) Sly Cooper the Fool...

Wile: (Imitation Clockwerk) Worried by a Ghost like me...

Ace: (Imitation Clockwerk) Oh, Sly the do nothing thief...

Sly look Angry

Sly: No!

Daffy: (Imitation Clockwerk) Try and stop me!

He destroyed the Ghost, then Ace and his friends appeared

Ace: You did it! You have face your fears!

Daffy: We know you can do it!

Wile: Great job, Sly!

Sly: You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me... and help me see clearly. My dad... wasn't so fortunate.

Ace: There you go again.

Sly: I meant... Everyone here, and in Paris, wants me to become a thief. Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz, Bentley, Murrey and... Carmelita. You all want what's best for me. But my dad always have my back for our ancestors, trying to learn about master of thieves. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and do it for my Ancestor.

Ace: Are you gonna say it, or do it!

Sly: Wait and see.

Then Bentley appears

Bentley: Sly! Sly! Come quick! There's many ghost of Clockwerk Huanted around Paris! Everybody but Carmelita is in trouble. And now she needs your help.

He ran off

Bentley: Well, Sly Cooper... all grown up and finding his way for his family...

Sly: Come on. You're coming, too!

They went off to Paris

Carmelita and Murrey got Cornered from Clockwerk ghost, and then Sly and his friends arrived

Ace: We're here!

Murrey: Where's Sly!

Sly: I'm here.

He approach Clockwerk ghost and look brave

Sly: Leave now!

He disappeared

Ace: You did it!

They are happy, he's back and they saw a heartless coming

Sly: Are you with me?

Ace: We are ready to do it!

They are fighting a giant Heartless and they defeated it

Minutes later

Ace: Sly looks fine now.

Bentley: Of course. Paris will not forget Sly's Courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him.

Sly: Do you think your adventues will ever be over?

Ace: I don't think so... But I think, as long as my Sword stays with me... I'll have to keep fighting with my powers too.

Bentley: Well... The struggle never ends. That is the great of your Adventures.

Ace: Never ever?

Murrey: The Secret of victory... is a strong ehart. Now, leave then! You're right continues to do it!

Ace: Till we meet again, Sly.

Sly: I hope you'll come back soon.

Ace: I will. See ya!

They left Paris

 **To Be Continued...**


	24. World in Tremorton

Jenny look at the Moon

Jenny: This day is great since last year.

He saw Brad unconscious, she help and take him back home somewhere

Jenny: (Singing)

She left and Brad wake up

Brad: That girl... She save me. Was it Jenny?

Next Day

 **Tremorton**

Our Heroes have arrived in Robot Form

Daffy: Wow! I'm a Robot now!

Jenny and her sister saw Ace and his friends

Jenny: Guys! It's been so long?

Ace: Yeah...

Jenny: You don't know, how to fly?

XJ-4: Follow XJ-5. She'll help you.

XJ-5: Come on, Ace!

He followed her and he did

Ace: That was fun.

XJ-4: Yeah! So are you doing here? And did something happen?

Ace: A little.

Wile: Everything, seem so peaceful.

XJ-5 Of course, everything is fine... As long as our mother is in a good mood.

XJ-4: Hey, we were having a concert very soon. Why don't you see at the School.

XJ-5: Can you do it! Jenny, is not feeling well, today. But she will get better if you practice for her, too.

XJ-4: Sounds like fun!

Ace: Sure, I like it!

XJ-4: Great!

XJ-5: This time we will teach you everything.

XJ-4: Okay, what do we do?

XJ-5: It's easy. All you do is to dance with the rhythm. Now do it!

Ace is dancing

XJ-5: Great! Now, you could do it Taz!

He dance

XJ-4: Good! Now what about you Wile and Daffy?

Thry dance

XJ-4: Alright! Now dance with Jenny

They dance with Jenny

XJ-4: Good! Now dance with the Fireworks.

They dance with the Fireworks

XJ-4: Great, job! looks like we're done!

Daffy: I don't know.

XJ-5: Any time you wanna sing a music masterpiece.. you have to see me.

They are ready for the Concert

XJ-4 Let's do it!

Ace: Ready when you are.

After they finish the song

Jenny: Ace, you're amazing!

Daffy: Should we sing some more?

Jenny: I'm sure you will.

She left, then Nora has appeared

Ace: Hi there. Jenny's Mother.

Nora: I'm certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use your sword of yours.

Ace: Nope! Everything is great. Not a heartless in sight.

XJ-5: And listen, they want to sing a Musical with us.

Nora: I see, that's wonderful. But we may need you're help, you see we want to help Jenny, she's still wondering about Humans like her friends since they moved away from town, and we tried to convince her about the Humans. And even though the medical won't be perfect for us.

Meanwhile

Brad is wondering about Jenny

Brad: That girl who save me. But... Was it Jenny? Hey! Where are you! I nedd to talk to you for saving me!

Back to our Heroes

XJ-4: Jenny? Great, she's still wondering about the Human? How I can convince her for this?

XJ-5: Come on, Jenny. We need to do some Musical.

Jenny: I wish I could. But.. Not now.

She left and then her sister appeared

XJ-5: I see, Jenny is wondering about the Humans!

XJ-4 Yeah. After they moved away, Jenny wants them to be here

XJ-5: Wait, I do know something to cheer her up, come on!

They went off to find something

XJ-5: Look!

They found a Statue underneath the debris

XJ-4: I guess that will do. That must be from Brad.

XJ-5: I found it that day. When that ship got destroyed

XJ-4: But what if mom's find out.

Daffy: We must hide it from her.

Ace: Alright! Let's this out!

They can't get out from the debris

Ace: It's no use!

Next Day

Jenny is wondering about Brad

All: Jenny!

Daffy: Would you like to come with us?

Ace: Have we got something to show you.

They went to the Secret Place and Tiff saw a Statue of Brad that she save yesterday

Ace: Pretty, Nice, right?

Daffy: He looks like amazing.

Jenny: Wow, this is so lovely, Thank you.

The Song has Played

Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,the girl who has everything?

Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here, you'd think Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal. I want more!

I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet

Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free, wish I could be

part of that world

The song has end

Ace: Jenny, I just hope you're happy.

XJ-4: Whoa, there! I think you couldn't.

Ace: Look who's talking.

Daffy: Yeah! You were gonna tell her mother about it!

XJ-4: Oh, what do I do?

They went to see her

Nora: XJ-4, where were you?

XJ-4: Sorry, mum.

Nora: It's okay. So, tell me- how long will the Concert will be ready, we got everyone here.

XJ-4: The Concert will be great for everyone! It will be wonderful!

Nora: How long will my Daughter, Jenny will be better?

XJ-4: Oh, um... You see... We were... Working on it! But listen, we need to rehearse... You understand.

Back to our Heroes

Ace: This is bad. We've have to do something.

Daffy: She can't be in the Musical for this. Maybe I should sing her place.

Ace: No way! You can't!

Daffy: Why not!?

Wile: Hey, it's Jenny's Sisters.

They saw them coming

XJ-4: It will never work.

Ace: Why's that?

XJ-5: We've composed a perfect song for all our Friends in School to be in the Musical, but I think it's gonna be too hard for you.

Ace: Don't worry, how was it?

They look at the Musical sheet and they look surprised

Daffy: Whoa! That's really difficult to get those.

Next Day

They played a song for Jenny and they finish it

XJ-4: So what do you think, Jenny?

Jenny: That was a Great song, but I don't think it suitable for me.

All: (Gasp)

Jenny: I just want my human friends to be in the Concert today.

XJ-4: But what if Mum find out!?

Jenny: If you don't know, then I'm not gonna sing.

She left

Ace: Jenny!

They went off

XJ-4: This is bad! And how do we get into this situation like this?

XJ-6. Not only has that girl fallen in love at the worst possible time. But with a Human!

Nora: My daughter is in love with a Human?

All: (Gasp)

XJ-6 Don't tell me, he's here.

XJ-4: Yes, he is.

They look at Nora and she looks angry

Meanwhile

Jenny and our Heroes saw him and Tuck

Jenny: Oh!

Ace: Is that Brad and Tuck?

Jenny: That's right. I should have tell you before. They moved away 2 years ago. And I really missed them. And... Brad.

Ace: Why are you talking about him? (Gasp) Wait! Don't tell us that you were-

Jenny: Yes. I am, I have a crush on him

Ace: Why didn't you confess your feelings to him.

Daffy: Yeah, let's go see him.

Jenny: No. I... I don't think I could tell him. I'm too shy to ask Brad. And beside he's a Human and I'm a Robot.

Then he drop something after he left

Jenny: What's that?

The pendent got stuck from the rock

Jenny: That must be his pendent.

Wile: We can't get that out.

Ace: Great. We need a magnet.

Next Day

Jenny look at the Pendent after they retrieved it

Jenny: This is Beautiful, Ace. I know be there to see him.

?: And who is this him, you're talking?

They saw Nora

Jenny: Mum?

Nora: Jenny, you know he's a Human and your a Robot!

Jenny: You don't even know him. Look, Mum, you've told me that Humans and Robot's can't be together as lovers. But when I fell in love with with my friend, I feel so happy inside. And for that... I'll prove it to you!

Nora: So help me, Jenny, I am going to get through to you. And if this the only... So be it!

She blast the Status and Jenny left crying

Minutes Later

Jenny look so sad

?: Look, what we have here?

She saw Vexus

Jenny: Vexus!? I thought my Mum got rid of you?

Vexus: I am. But I came here to visit you... When I saw you look miserable? What you need is a woman's advice.

She's gonna leave

Vexus: What if I make you're dreams come true?

Jenny: My mother would allow it...

Vexus: Oh, Well. It mustn't be love, if you'll give up that easily.

Jenny: Could... Could you really help me? But how?

Vexus: Well... The only way to get what you want is to become a Human yourself.

Jenny: A Human? Can you do that?

Vexus: Of course... That what I do.

Then her sister's are here

XJ-4: Oh no, Vexus!

XJ-5: We have to tell mum!

But then Vexus Minions are here and they stop them

Vexus: Have we got a deal? I'll turn you into a human right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract.

Jenny: A Contract?

Vexus: That's right. And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is... Your Voice.

Jenny: My voice?

Vexus: And I forgot to tell you, the effect of this machine will wear off in three days. You've got to get your human friend to kiss you, before the sun sets on the third day. If he doesn't, you turn back into a Robot, and you'll belong to me! I suppose you might find my terms a little tough. After all, you were Nora's Robot. Adored by all of the city! Why. You're practically guaranteed a happy life. Are you sure you won't listen to your mother? All it'll cost you is your true love. Come on, Jenny. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm.

XJ-4: Don't do this, Jenny!

Vexus: Well, now, I won't intrude any longer. I'll be in my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your human friend moved away, though. He IS quite a catch...

Jenny: Wait!

Then she show her a Contract and give Jenny a Pen

Jenny: All I need to do is sign it?

She sign the Contract

Vexus: Alright, you got a deal!

XJ-5: Jenny! No!

Then Our Heroes are here

XJ-4: Ace, Hurry You've got to stop them!

Ace: Stop!

Then the Vexus block them with a Barrier

Vexus: It's show time!

She drain Jenny's Voice to the Machine and she turned into a Human

Ace: Oh no! We have get away from her!

They carried Jenny away

Hours Later

Brad saw Jenny unconscious

Brad: Are you alright? Please wake up.

She wakes up and she saw Brad, she's gonna speak to him and she realised. She lost her voice

Brad: What's the Matter? You can't speak? Oh... Well, where are you from?

She look at the Town

Brad: You came over there?

Then she give him a Pendent

Brad: That's my Pendent! I-I though I lost it. Thank you. Well. Come on. I'll take you to my home.

Back to Our Heroes

Ace: Looks like it's going pretty well!

Wile: Say, shouldn't we tell Nora about this?

XJ-6: No! Don't tell her! If you tell her, she'll be heartbroken to hear that!

Ace: Then what should we do?

XJ-7: We have to stay here and take care of Jenny. Of course.

Ace: I guess that's all we CAN do.

They went to see her and they saw her hanging out with Brad and Tuck

Ace: So we have to stay her and watch?

XJ-6: Do you got better ideas?

Ace: We could make Vexus fix all of this.

XJ-5: What do you mean? She ain't gonna bother with you.

Ace: Look doc, you never knew when you try.

XJ-5: Well... I guess you're right. It's gotta be better then do nothing. Can we trust you to take care of Vexus?

Ace: Sure.

Jenny's Sisters are watching them

Next Day

Ace and his friends came back

Ace: Hey, where's your Sisters, XJ-5?

XJ-5: Oh... Well... You see... They went back home to see their Mother, because she wanted them to be here.

Wile: Do you think it's about Jenny?

Ace: If her mother finds out, we'll get into alot of trouble. Especially we kept it a secret.

XJ-5: What about Vexus?

Daffy: She disappeared.

Ace: Well, how's Jenny doing? She's only got until sunset tomorrow, right?

XJ-5: Whoa, look!

Then Ace covered her eyes

XJ-5: I can't see!

Jenny and Brad Are gonna kiss, but then the Boat just rocked itself

XJ-5: Phew. That was close.

Ace: Rats... They were so close.

Wile: Well, I think we meant get back to look for Vexus.

Next Day

Ace: Well, there's no sign of him.

Daffy: Uh oh.

They saw Jenny crying

XJ-5: Jenny been crying for so long!

Then they heard someone singing, they hide and they saw Brad with a Girl

Ace: What the? What's wrong with Brad?

XJ-5: Look!

They saw the Necklace

XJ-5: It's Vexus! She's turned herself into a Human!

Ace: Okay! That's it!

He use his Sword and it been to the Necklace then it restore Jenny's Voice and Brad has never possessed

Brad: Whoa, what happened to me?

Jenny: Brad!

Brad: Jenny, you're voice. You're the one... You're the girl who save me.

Jenny: Brad, I want to tell you.

Brad: Of course! It was you! You're the one who save... When the building is on fire at my hometown! Oh, Jenny. I didn't realised sooner for that.

Jenny: It's okay.

Brad: But how did you became a Human?

Jenny: Well...

Vexus: Because of me!

Vexus has appeared

Vexus: Too late, kids! Look at the sun! You're too late! You're mine, Jenny!

She take Jenny away

Brad: Jenny!

Our heroes went off to save her

Ace: Stop!

Vexus: Stay out of my way, fools! Thanks to that girl, she sign the Contract from me. Now, then... How would you like to be when I'm through with you!

Ace: That contract is no good!

Nora: Let her go!

Vexus: What?

They saw Nora with Jenny's Sister's

Vexus: Well, it looks like you're here now. But the contract won't be broken like that. Like it will be destroyed, now listen everyone, I have to do something first. For the girl.

Vexus: Wait! You win. Just promise. You'll let my daughter go.

Vexus: But she made a deal with me, but- unless, of course. You're offering to take her place?

Nora: Yes. Do it!

XJ-5: Mum

Vexus: Alright!

Then the she frozen her

Jenny: Mum!

Vexus: Looks like I'm the ruler of all the World now.

Jenny: You- you monster! Let her go!

Then someone attack them it's Brad and Tuck

Vexus: You! How dare you! You stupid Humans!

They running away from his Minions, then Our Heroes is Protecting them

Ace: Not so fast, Doc!

Vexus: Ha ha! Now you all bow to me!

She growing and become huge and now the battle begin

Song has played

Song has ended

Ace: That's what you think!

He got the Staff remove his Hand and it landed to Brad's hand

Vexus: No! It can't be!

Ace: It's over. Vexus!

Vexus: That belongs to me!

Brad: If you want it? You can have it!

He aim to aim her and the beam have her destroyed and she has been defeated for good

Hours Later

Tuck: So Jenny what should we do now?

Jenny: (Sigh) Boys, I have to home now and never see you again.

Brad: What? Wait, you don't mean.

Jenny: Yes. You see... This is why I went to Vexus to become a Human.

Tuck: This can't be...

Jenny: I thought I could tell you sooner.

Brad: To think...

Jenny: Goodbye... Boys.

Brad: I just realised that there will be a Musical in your town. Even though, I just did all that time and I didn't know how to dance.

He went to Jenny

Brad: Maybe we will move back to your town and you want us to be in the Musical. So... Yeah. We will. Will you teach me how to dance?

Jenny: Of course.

Ace: Alright!

Next Day

Ace: Brad's a great guy- and he's really brave, too.

XJ-5: But he is a Human.

Daffy: Great! This again?

Then they saw Jenny coming with her sisters

Ace: How did it go with your mother?

Jenny: Very good. Thanks for you help! I have to go see Brad and Tuck. See ya!

She went off to see them

Ace: Well...

XJ-5: I almost forgot, Sisters! Mum said this year's festival is so important that the Musical better be Our very best ever!

XJ-6: Our Best?

Ace: Okay, what's up, doc?

XJ-7: You gotta do us a favor.

They told about something

Ace: Wait, you mean.

Daffy: You want something for the Musical?

Wile: But how?

XJ-5: And it was gonna make a perfect song, too...

They are singing for the concert the school play, and the crowds are cheering to them. Then a Blueprint has appeared, Ace has created a Loonatic Symbol then a Symbol has appeared, he aim it and he got it

Jenny: Ace, what's happening?

Ace: A new Pathway has opened.

Tuck: Wait. You have leave. You mean this is a Goodbye?

Dafty: We don't do it! We'll never say goodbye!

Wile: That's right!

All: (Singing)

That makes them happy

Jenny: Thank you, everyone.

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. Space Paranoid and True Name

They have return to Hollow Bastion and they saw the Heartless

Ace: That's Weird. I though everything is under control.

Then they saw the Town control system got out of control

Daffy: Look!

Ace: Must be Organization 18 Animal's again. We better go see Superman!

They went there and they saw Witch Lezah

Lezah: Alright! I got it! I created a Potion of healing.

Daffy: Really! Can I have one?

Lezah: Sure.

She give it to him and he feel better

Daffy: I feel better!

Ace: Now that mentioned it. I feel better too.

Taz: Yeah.

Wile: So do it.

Lezah: It's a rare potion is create. So I think you can have those.

They went to see Superman and they saw Heartless who looks like from Tron's world, they are fighting them and they defeated them. Then Stargirk came out of the Door

Stargirl: Get inside.

Ace: Wait! I have a question. Why are these guys are from Tron's World?

Stargirl: There's no time for that. Get inside.

Cyborg is working on something

Stargirl: Will you hurry up?

Cyborg: I'm doing the best we can.

Zatanna: You better hurry.

Cyborg: I will!

Then they know Ace and his friends arrived

Cyborg: Looks like you're finally made it.

Ace: So what's going on? Why are those Heartless are coming from Tron's world?

Stargirl: We have message from Superman.

Superman: And you see this.

Flashback has started

Cyborg: He went over to Mephiles's room to find out what's going on.

Superman saw Something wrong, he typing the computer and then a door open he went there and saw the Machine making Heartless from Tron's World, he ran away from them. And more Heartless is roaming around the town

Cyborg: And it turned out that the MCP, the data from the computer to make more Heartless.

Then Defence system is out of control

Cyborg: And the MCP is control the Town's defence system too.

Superman is trying to contact the others

Cyborg: He tried to call Leon and the others about this, but the phones has been corrupted from the MCP. He want to head to another district to see them, but the gate has been closed, thanks to the MCP.

Superman and Stargirl heard the Alarm, and he is typing on the Computer

Stargirl: The MCP doesn't know how to quit.

Flashback has ended

Cyborg: That's the Computer programming to you.

Ace: How's Tron the Dog doing?

Stargirl: We cannot reach him!

Cyborg: The Computer say that he's inside the Game Grid by force. And it looks like he's in trouble.

Daffy: Oh, great.

Ace: We'll go check on Tron.

Cyborg: Thanks, Kids. We're putting together an MCP Eradication Program from a friend of mine. He said, that he wants me to create another that he's working on. And we're almost finished it.

Zatanna: You better hurry, right now.

Stargirl: We have to be fast for this.

Cyborg: Look. We're gonna need Tron the Dog's help when the Eradicator's completed...

Ace: Don't worry. We'll make sure to tell Tron!

Cyborg: And this time... be careful.

Ace: We will!

They went off and they see Harley, Poison Ivy and Cheetah and they look wngry

Poison Ivy: Lier!

Ace: Huh?

Harley: Superman, doesn't have any Treasure!

Cheetah: And we fough for you guys.

Wile: (Angry) Daffy!

Daffy: Well, I have to tell a lie for their helps.

Poison Ivy I don't see how we're going to work this out.

Ace: Well, what do you want us to do?

They are Having a conversation

Harley: We're just gonna take _your_ treasure.

Ace: We don't have Treasure.

Cheetah: You sure?

Harley: Hmm, let's take a look!

They look at them

Poison Ivy: Okay, we decided! We are taking all your items!

Ace: Are you serious?

Harley: Oh, foodie.

Poison Ivy: This Stinks.

Cheetah: So not cool.

Ace: Look, we are so sorry we tricked you, but...

Cheetah: Forget it. Superman told us about it. He said your Adventures been pretty rough.

Poison Ivy: So if wouldn't really be right if we took your things.

Harley: We'll root for you. Here, this is for us.

They gave him a Sword

Poison Ivy: Bye! Good luck on your journey!

They disappeared

Our Heroes went to see Superman and Supergirl, and they saw them, and they thought they are Heartless

Wile: It's just us!

Superman: Oh, sorry. You can't talk to Tron, because the room has been taken over.

Supergirl: Did you check with the other.

Ace: Yep.

Superman: And the Eradicator's?

Wile: Almost.

Supergirl: Great! Say, Superman, why don't you go work with your grandpa? I have this place under control.

Superman: Are you sure? All by yourself...?

She give him a serious look

Superman: Alright. alright. It's all yours.

Ace: How's Tron the Dog?

Superman: We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a try.

Ace: No, we'll go talk to him in person.

Superman: Then I have something to ask. When you find Tron the Dog could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication Program.

Wile: The I/O Tower. Okay!

Superman: Thank you, guys. And watch your backs.

He ran off, Ace is looking at the monitor

After: We'll be there any minute, Tron.

He press the Button and they went inside the Computer again

At the Space Paranoid

Heartless are taking over

Meanwhile

Our Heroes have arrived

Wile: I'm worried. I hope Tron the Dog is okay.

Ace: I am. Let's head to the game grid.

He look at the terminal

Ace: Yes! The terminal works!

Daffy: Let's go!

They went to the Game Grid

Meanwhile

Cyborg is typing the Computer and then Superman arrived

Superman: Done yet?

Cyborg: Could be. If it weren't for that clingy Magician's Magic?

Zatanna: Clingy? Did you call me that?

Cyborg: I'm busy here!

And now, Zatanna look insulted

Zatanna: Okay! I'll show you, who's Clingy!

She use her Magic to Cyborg's Computer

Cyborg: Done!

He completed the disc and then Zatanna's Magic just blast him

Cyborg: Ah!

He get up and give it to Him

Cyborg: Here you go, Superman. I made a homemade Program. A Magician special.

Zatanna: This better work.

Superman: I'm heading off.

Zatanna: And be on your guard.

Zatanna stare at Cyborg with an Angry, Cyborg is running away from her in fear

Meanwhile

Ace and his Friends has arrived at the Game Grid and they saw Tron the Dog in trouble from the Heartless

Ace: Tron!

Tron: Be careful!

Then the Heartless attacked him

Ace: Don't worry!

They are fighting the Heartless and they are back in the cell with Tron

Tron: You saved my life.

Ace: No Problem.

Daffy: So what happen?

Tron: The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the users. What's been happening on the outside world?

Ace: Well, there this machine for making Heartless- it's gone totally crazy... The town's control system is using problems, too. But Cyborg is putting together a Program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good.

Tron: Great!

Ace: You bet!

Tron: But who's Cyborg?

Max: They were a friend of our. Superman, Supergirl, Zatanna and Cyborg. They're all on the outside Worring about you, Tron.

Tron: Boy. I think I have alot of Users Friends today.

Wile: That progress will be done by now, don't you think?

Daffy: To the Tower!

Tron: Let's move!

Superman is heading to the Castle and fighting the Heartless

Back to our Heroes

They are almost at the I/O Tower

Tron: We're almost there!

Then Heartless block them

Ace: Move away!

They are fighting them and they made it to I/O Tower

Meanwhile

Superman is typing the computer

Master Control: Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely.

Superman: Aw Man!

Supergirl: Hey. Let me try.

He gave her the disk

Master Control: This is your final warning. Stop at once!

Supergirl: What about this?

She put the Disk on the computer and inserted it

Supergirl: Hope this thing work.

Master Control: What? What are you loading?

Superman look so humiliated

Meanwhile

Our Heroes is staring at the I/O Tower

Tron: What's taken it so long?

Ace: Superman! Hurry!

Then it's Glowing.

Tron: Yes!

Ace: Alright!

Tron bring out the Disk and held it up. And then the Disk is Floating and shot up in the I/O Tower, and then it's coming back and Tron grab it

Wile: What's look like?

Tron: Looks strange.

Daffy: That's Zatanna's Magic.

Tron: What? There's a power boost for me. And flight routines for the solar sailer!

Ace: So... we are set to go?

Tron: Well, like you Users animal say... we won't know till we give it a try! We'll need a sailer to each the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hangar!

They went to Solar Sailer and they are off to the MCP

Tron: You better keep a lookout. The MCP would never gonna waltz in.

Then Heartless Appeared, they are fighting them and they defeated it. And now they arrived their destination

Tron: The MCP is straight ahead.

Ace: Time to finish this, once and for all.

They made it here, and they saw Sark the Cat

Ace: That's him. Who's he?

Tron: Sark the Cat. The MCP number two animal.

Sark: Insignificant fools! Your time is up! Prepare for deresolution!

They fighting him and they defeated him

Sark: You're very strong, Tron.

Tron: I'm also better than you.

Sark: We... would have made a great team...

He throw the Disk to Sark and he's down

Tron: Now for the MCP.

They are looking at the Rotation Head

Ace: That one is the MCP?

Tron: Yep. Creepy, isn't he?

Then the Rotation Head has stop

Master Control: Tron. Don't you understand. We don't need Users. We've advanced- they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!

Tron: MCP. You still don't get it, don't you?

Master Control: Sark... Sark! All my function are now yours!

He use his function on the Cat and he got so huge

They are fighting them and they have been Defeated

Tron: We did it!

He is celebrating

Ace: I like that move you did.

Tron: I got it from a friend of mine. Even for you. Of course, I do have a silly limit like my friend did. Who was a Security Program like me.

Ace: Alright, then I'll tweak your Program when I get back to the user World.

Tron: You? Maybe we better not try that.

Ace: Well... how about it, you Guys? Humor Tron? Or Funny Tron? Sounds great?

Daffy: Yep!

Tron: Alright. Alright. But before I crash- Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz and all the User out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship means to me. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system.

He hugged them and he's gonna a leave

Ace: Where are you going?

Tron is going to jump at the Light Abyss

All: (Gasp)

Ace: Tron!

He has been disappeared

Ace: Tron...

Then the Space Paranoid is Shaking

Meanwhile

Supergirl typing the computer, Stargirl has arrived

Stargirl: Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before.

Supergirl: Now if we can just get those four back in one piece...

And then they have return from the computer

Supergirl: You're back.

Stargirl: Great to see you.

Ace: Yeah... so how was the town?

Stargirl: They are okay.

Supergirl: Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it.

They saw them look so sad

Stargirl: Why are look so sad? What happen?

Daffy: Tron the Dog has disappeared.

Ace: And we promise we'll see him again.

Then they heard a alarm

Daffy: What the?

The Computer is talking and it was Tron the Dog

Tron: Hello, everyone. System is up, and really for User input.

Ace: Tron!

Tron: Stay in touch!

Ace: Yeah.

Daffy touch the computer

Daffy: You're okay!

Tron: Hey, stop that! That tickled!

Wile: Tron is... tickled?

They are filing with him

Ace: How you like that?

Tron: Please, stop that!

Supergirl: It looks like Tron is hanging around those guys so much.

Tron: Wait! Just a moment. My friend shows me something he dug up frim the system archives. You can see the town back when it was first build.

It Glowing

Meanwhile

Superman and Batman saw the light

Superman: That's right. I remember now.

Meanwhile

Everything look shiny, and Cyborg saw it

Cyborg: Looks like they did it.

Zatanna: Hmm, I am so happy that we got the Town's name again.

They saw a Beams of Light

And our Heroes looks so happy

Supergirl: And I think the town has it's name once..

Ace: Really?

Supergirl: It's... Radiant Garden.

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Dreamland and Fight

Kirby is wondering and he saw Sword and Blade

Blade: So what's wrong?

Kirby: Poyo?

Sword: (Muttered) Well, you better go home.

Kirby: Poyo?

Blade: Why, because... It's Windy Day.

They left

Kirby: Poyo? Poyo?

Meanwhile

Ace has arrived back in Dreamland and he's wondering around and he saw Tiff floating away

Tiff: Help! Someone, help!

Ace: Tiff, hold on!

He save him

Tiff: Phew, thank you, Ace. Oh, and here's Kirby.

She saw Kirby

Ace: Hey, Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo? Poyo?

Ace: Nice to meet me, you say? Thank you?

Tiff: Nice to m-meet you? But, Kirby. It's Ace, you remember, him?

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: What? You mean you don't remember him, then that means...

She's so sad, because she thought he forgot about her, she walk away and she got caught by the wind

Tiff: Good-bye, Kirby! Good-bye, Ace!

Ace: Tiff!

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo!

Meta-Knight: It seem so dangerous, we should go help her.

They went off to save her

Ace: Jump down, Tiff. I'll catch you!

Tiff: Oh, no...

Ace: You can do it! Just be brave!

Tiff: Really... Well, okay. Here I go!

She jump down and Kirby Saved her

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Tiff...

Tiff: Kirby, you finally remembered me. You really did?

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Poyo.

Tiff: That's wonderful, I'm glad you remember me.

Ace: Glad you remember her, Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo!

Ace: Oh... No problem. He's still didn't remember me.

Ace went to the town and he saw Kirby floating down to Samo, Mabel, Melman, The Mayor, Gus, Curio, Tuggle and Hana

Tiff: Oh no!

Ace: Come on!

He got them hurt

Ace: Everyone, you alright? Wow, that's too bad. Malman, we're so sorry for hurting your back.

Malman: It's okay, my back is fine.

Tiff: Well, you should be more careful.

Mabel: Ah, Tiff. It's great to see you.

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo. Poyo.

Ace: Kirby, this is Samo, Mabel, Curio, Melman, Gus, Tuggle and Hana, even the Mayor. You remember them, don't you?

Kirby: Poyo?

Tuggle: What just happened to him?

Tiff: Oh, I have an idea! Kirby is very hungry that it's making him forget.

Ace: Well, I guess we should try...

Samo: It will, but I don't know.

Ace: First we find some food for him.

Mabel: If Kirby wants something I know who can make some. Follow me.

Meanwhile

Kawasaki is cooking

Kawasaki: There we go, Hope Kirby will like it.

He left

Curio: See, There's alot.

Ace: Wow, look at them all.

Kirby: Poyo!

Tiff: Wait, aren't those foods belong to someone?

He ate all the food

Kawasaki: Oh my goodness! You ate them all!

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo!

Ace: He said "Thank you, somebody I don't know"

Kawasaki: What? Kirby, you don't remember me!?

He eating

Kawasaki: Oh no, he forgot about me. (Look down)

Ace: Sorry, Kawasaki.

Kawasaki: (look down) Oh, Ace. Wonderful to see you.

Ace: Same here, we're sorry.

Kawasaki: It's quite alright, I'm sure Kirby will be happy for me.

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo.

Kawasaki: Are you alright, Kirby? Could you forgot about me? What's wrong with you?

They heard Kirby tummy rumbling

Kawasaki: Of course! He's hungry, that's why he didn't remember!

Mayor: Well, we thought of that.

Kawasaki: Then let's make him full.

Malman: I hope it could.

Ace: But I thought he ate all your food, Kawasaki?

Kawasaki I got more. Go to the Kitchen and make some food.

They are cooking and they're done

Kawasaki: Here you go, Kirby. Hope you like it.

Kirby: Poyo.

He's eating all the food

Ace: Still not full?

They look down.

Kirby went to the hole and he got stuci

Kirby: Poyo!

Kawasaki: (Sigh) He still didn't remember. I wonder what's wrong with him?

Ace: We don't know, we should get him out.

They pull him out

Ace: You're okay now, Kirby?

Kawasaki: Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Why, just- just look at him! He doesn't remember who I am. Maybe Dedede must have drain his memories. Or- maybe he need something to eat. Or he's- he's sleepwalking and- and dreaming!

Kirby: Poyo? Poyo?

Ace: He said "If he was dreaming, do you think you could make some food for me, Kawasaki?"

Kawasaki: I know. I hope someday, you- (Gasp) Kirby, you remember my name!

Kirby: Poyo!

Tiff: What about everyone, you remember them?

Kirby: Poyo!

Ace: And me?

Kirby: Poyo?

Ace know that Kirby doesn't know him

Ace: (Sigh) Well, at least you remember them now.

Ace went to the Castle and he saw Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, Honeylemon, Rick, Kine, Tokkori, Yubai, Gengu, Buttercup and Bibli is here

Tiff: Oh Hi, Ace.

Kirby: Poyo.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow even Fololo and Falala are here

Lady Bow: Yabui, tell me that Kirby is feeling well. And I have this medicine that makes him feel better.

Fololo Of course, it will make him feel better.

Then Doron took it

Sir Ebrum: Stop! Thief! What are you doing! That's not yours!

Falala: Come back with that!

They went after him and they explained to him

Fololo: And you see, that Medicine isn't for you, is for Kirby. He needs it.

Tuff: If Kirby needs to cured, maybe we should have a race to make him remember.

Tiff: You think that Racing will make him remember?

Tuff nodded

Tiff: Well, I don't think it's a good idea, but... Okay. Let's do it.

They are having a race and they're done

Tuff: Well, that was some racing, how was it Kirby?

He look so sick

Tuff: You sick, and you don't remember?

Tuff is look sad

Tuff: I can't believe, I though that Racing will solve everyone's problem, I guess it not true.

He toss the Bottle

Tiff: Tuff. Be careful.

Tuff: I know, I just can't believe Kirby didn't know me.

Kirby:... Poyo?... Tuff?

Tuff heard what he said and he looks happy

Tuff: Kirby! You know my name?

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo!

Tuff: That's awesome!

That Night

Kirby went to sleep

Kriby is Dreaming that he was on a Hill with his friends and he saw a Silhouettes

Kirby: Poyo?

Next Day

Ace saw everyone inside the Cave

Ace: Hey, Everyone.

And he noticed Kirby isn't here

Ace: Hey... Where's Kirby.

Blade: He went over there.

Meta-Knight: He ran off to find someone.

Sir Ebrum: We have no clue, why he ran off like that.

Tiff: Look we can't sit around, we need to find Kirby.

Ace: If you all worried about him, why don't we find him?

Tiff: That's right!

Tuff: Yeah, let's go!

Meta-Knight: But we have to make sure we don't get separated.

Tokkori: What do you think we should do, Ace?

They went off to find Kirby and they found him

Ace: Kirby! There you are! Hey... We looked everywhere for you.

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: You said you were looking for someone who made an important promise?

Ace: So did you find him?

Kriby nodded no

Tuff: Kirby, You're alright!

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: You said you have to be worried about me?

Tuff: Sorry, I just thought that you get lost.

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo...

Tokkori: You said you got scared aftrr you heard a monster noise?

Tiff: Now, try to remember, Kirby. Isn't Ace the one you're looking for?

They all heard something

Kirby: Poyo!

Ace: No, it's just you're tummy. Come on, Let's go back home for you to eat.

Kirby: Poyo... Ace.

Ace: Kirby! You remember me!

Kirby: Poyo?

Ace: Kirby...

Kirby: Poyo?

Ace: You like when I'm Cheerful? Thank you, Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo?

Ace: You want something to eat. Thank you.

They went back to Dreamland

That Night

Ace saw Kirby who has his head stuck from a Pot

Kirby: Poyo!

Ace: Kriby, I'll help you!

Kirby: Poyo!

He got him out

Ace: So Kirby, what are you doing out here?

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo.

Ace: You said you want me to stay here in Dreamland?

Kirby: Poyo.

Ace: Kirby, you really don't want to me go away? Well... Don't worry. I promises I'll come back and visit you now and then.

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo.

Ace: Don't worry, I'll be back someday, I'll always be with you- right here. You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here, and you can see me anytime you want.

Kirby: Poyo?

Ace: Yes, that's all.

Kirby: Poyo?

Ace: I Promise and I will.

Then Tiff shown up

Tiff: I promise too.

Everyone is here

Fololo: And so do Me and Falala.

Falala: We sure do.

Sir Ebrum: You're welcome to visit us anytime, Ace.

Ace: Thank you.

Lady Bow: After all, you made us so happy here in Dreamland.

Kawasaki: And we're glad to have you.

Blade: Goodbye, Ace.

Sword: We'll miss you.

Ace: You too.

Tuff: Hope you can some fun with me someday.

Ace: I will, Tuff.

He's leaving

Tiff: Are you leaving?

Ace: Yep, I have to go now.

Tiff: It's okay. Kirby won't be sad, because you're always be right here forever inside him. Right, Ace?

Ace: And all of you, are right here too, Goodbye.

He left Dreamland

And a New Logo of Kirby has that, Ace and his friends went off to find Sephiroth

Sephiroth: What is Batman doing?

Ace: Don't know.

Sephiroth: Hmph... By the way... You eight... Who are you?

He point his sword to Ace

Wile: I don't think we should tell you.

Sephiroth: Well... That's an interesting weapons you all have.

Daffy: Yes. And he's a decendant of Bugs.

Sephiroth: I see... So that's how you look like him. And I supposed you were chosen to use it.

Ace: So what if I am?

Sephiroth: I wonder if it won't change my mind- once I defeat you.

He defeated him

Ace: Ha! I beat you, Doc!

Sephiroth: I admit you're very skilled... But apparently, Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me. Tell Batman to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is here to settle this.

They went to see Batman and they told him where he is

Batman: So where's Sephiroth?

Ace: At the Dark Depths.

Batman: I see, then it's time to settle this for Cloud.

He went off to Dark Depths

Ace: Batman...

They went off to see Sephiroth

Sephiroth: Did you bring him my message?

Ace: Sure did.

Batman: (Voice) Sorry I waited you long, Sephiroth.

They saw him coming, Sephiroth is going to fight him

Sephiroth: Batman... Cloud will never let of the darkness.

Batman: Quite!

Sephiroth: He'll never let go of his past...

Batman: Quite!

They began to battle

Sephiroth: Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Batman. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!

Wonder Woman: (Voice) Wrong!

They saw Wonder Woman coming

Batman: No! Don't come any closer!

Wonder Woman: So you think I'll steal your treasure from you?

Sephiroth look at her

Sephiroth: You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness.

Wonder Woman: He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light.

Sephiroth point his sword to her

Wonder Woman: The darkness will be there, Sephiroth. But in a place you can't reach.

Sephiroth: Let's see what this light of yours can do.

They began to fight, Batman doesn't want her to get kill

Batman: No!

He began to fight Sephiroth Again and Wonder Woman help him

Wonder Woman: Batman, you can use my Light.

Sephiroth: The light doesn't suit you.

Batman: I just... Don't know.

He glowing

Sephiroth: Stop!

He and Batman went up and they disappear

Wile: Where did they go? Did they went to their worlds?

Ace: They went somewhere else... Batman went to fight a great battle. To defeat the darkness inside of his friend.

Wonder Woman: So he's gone again?

Ace: What will you do?

Wonder Woman: I have to wait for him.

Ace: Got any leads?

Wonder Woman: Don't worry... Light is easy to find for him. I gotta go. Here. This is for helping me out.

She give Ace a new sword

Ace: What? When did we help you?

She left

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Find the Organization Animal Stronghold

They are at the Train Station

Wile: Guys, I think we're almost there.

Ace: What are talking about?

Wile: Haven't you notice the picture we have.

He show them the Photo

Wile: See, look at this.

Daffy: Oh, yeah! You're right!

Wile: Come on! Let's go find the Mansion!

They went off to the Mansion and they Found Fowlmouth and his friends Unconscious

Ace: Kids! Are you alright!

They get up

Fowlmouth: We're Okay. We came out looking for Lexi. Then those White Creatures attack us.

Daffy: You have to be careful.

Ace: Yeah. We don't want you get hurt from them.

Hamton: Of course, we have too! Lexi is our friends, even though she's our Teacher's granddaughter.

Ace: I see... you know. I never thought of it like that before.

Fifi: You know, this Mansion has some strange visitors.

Shirley: We thought this place might be a gateway to some kind of alternate Acme Acres.

Ace: Want does that mean?

Hamton: Um, Wile. Can we see that Crystal and Pouch.

He show them

Shirley: I made this pouch myself and I have it. But, there won't be two of them like that.

Fowlmouth: And this is Trophy that Max gave you. The one you left it.

Hamton: It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals- Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, Turquoise, crimson, white, black, pink, brown, dark blue, teal, light blue, dark red, dark green and dark yellow- only one of each color. But you got you're own.

Fowlmouth: So... where did you get that?

Wile: The Pouch is for Bugs, when he gave the Munny for the Train ride he gave us the crystal too.

Hamton: But then... when did Bugs get it?

Fowlmouth: See? There's gotta be another town there like this one. That can explain how the King got that pouch and the Crystal. Everything makes sense.

Ace: It does?

Hamton: That other two must be where whatever's missing from here went!

Shirley: Like Lexi.

And: Now I get it!

Then Nobodies appeared and Bugs has saved them

Bugs: Be careful

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Bugs: Everyone, I got something to tell you. I found out where Mephiles is. Mephiles the Wise. The real Mephiles! He snuck into the Organization 18 Animal's stronghold.

Ace: And we've figured out where Lexi is. I'm pretty sure we're right.

Bugs: But, why you came here?

Ace: Someone, gave us a clue.

Bugs: Who was it?

Wile: Well, Bugs. Ace think it might be Duck.

Ace: I just got a feeling.

Bugs: Well, if that's what you think, then it's probably correct.

Ace: You mean Duck and my team's are okay!

Bugs: If that's what you think...

Ace: I have waited long enough, Grandpa! Tell me what you know.

Bugs: I'm not gonna say to you.

Ace: But, Grandpa! Why?

Bugs: I can't break my promise.

Ace: You made a promise to Duck? Even my team's!?

Bugs realized what he say to his Grandson

Ace: So they're okay! I knew it!

Fowlmouth: Huh? Who's Duck?

Ace: He's name is Danger Duck. And he's my Best Friends.

Hamton: That's it!

Shirley: Bugs? You got the Pouch with the crystal from Duck, didn't you? And you promise not to tell, was it?

Bugs: Well, of course.

Daffy: We have enough of this!

Ace: That's right. Let's go! Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam, Lexi. We're coming to find you.

They went inside the Mansion

Bugs: There's gonna be a computer somewhere.

Hamton: A Computer... Do you think it's connected to that other Acme Acres?

Bugs: It would be. And there should be a way into the realm of darkeness there.

Ace: Duck told you that, didn't he?!

Bugs: Grandson, please. I made a promise to your best friend.

Ace: Yes! I knew it!

Daffy: Hey! Stop pestering Bugs!

Ace: Okay. Sorry...

They went to the Basement and found the Computer

Bugs: Look!

Ace: We found it!

Daffy: How can it worked?

Hamton: I'll do it.

He check the Computer

Hamton: Let's see... Hm... Okay... what?... oh no.

Fowlmouth: Problem?

Hamton: Yes. I can't go any further without the password.

Bugs: Do you have some ideas what the password might be?

Ace: Hmmm...

Wile: Well, we got this photo...

Daffy: Oh! And the salty-sweet ice cream bar!

Ace: That's right. The one Daffy ate up.

Wile: It was in the box right next to the photo.

Bugs: Of course! Mephiles the wise like Ice cream.

Hamton: Alright, what's the name of the flavour?

They guess the password and it worked

Hamton: It worked!

Then that Machine is Glowing

Fowlmouth: We'll hold down the fort.

Shirley: Say, hello to Lexi for us.

Ace: We will.

They went to the Machine and they got teleported and they are back

Ace: What the? Are we back here?

Daffy: Hey, look!

They saw the Computer destroy

And: This is the other Acme Acres. Buster's Acme Ace's.

Flashback

Buster is destroyed the Computer

Flashback has ended

Bugs: There has to be an entrance to dark realm somewhere, come on! Let's split up!

They went to that room and saw a portal

Bugs: Look!

They went to the Portal

They are in the Unknown World

Wile: Where are we?

Daffy: Now which way should we go?

Ace: Lexi! Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam!

Then Nobodies has appeared, they are fighting and there's too many of them

Ace: This is great! We're surrounded!

Ken: Don't stops or the darkness will overtake you!

It was Ken and he defeat the Nobodies

Ken: Go now!

Ace: How come?

Ken: No time for question, just go!

Then the Nobodies attacked him, and Ace saved him

Ace: Are you alright?

Ken: I'm fine. I kidnapped Lexi. But she got away from me. After that, Phil the Duck caught her. He's a member of the Organization's 18 Animals, Phil the Duck.

The Nobodies is attacked them

Ace: Go away!

Then more Nobodies is coming

Ken: It would be nice, if they were on my side.

Ace: Are you feeling regret?

Ken: Nope, I can handle them. Watch this!

He use his power and the Nobodies are gone

Ace: Wow!

He saw Ken Fading away

Ace: You're Fading away.

Ken: Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I meant. Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings.. right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Lexi. And, I forgot... I'm sorry for what I did to her.

Ace: When we find her, you can tell her that yourself.

Ken: No thank you. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? If I have one.

Ace: Ken, why are you doing this?

Ken: I'm doing this for, Buster and his friends. They are... the only ones I liked... him, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper made me feel... like I have a heart. It's kind of... weird... You make me feel... the same... Lexi's in the Castle Dungeon. Now go.

He summon and Portal and he's gone, Ace look so sad

Ace: Ken...

They are going to the Portal

Ace: This Portal will leads...

Daffy: Come on! Let's go, already!

They went to the Portal

Meanwhile

At the Round Room

Rick: This place is looking a bit empty, right? I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Ken throw one last tantrum. But he went a lot quicker than I thought.

Luke: Maybe he was ready for it. Maybe he put his existence on the line, and won that he'd been longing for.

Rick: Wait a second, how would that even be possible? We dont exist, right? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature.

Luke: Then, maybe he bet his NON-existence. Either way. He came out a winner. Oh, Ken. A grifter till the end?

Phil: That's crazy. He won nothing, and IS nothing. He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart. And THAT led to his demise. He was stupid and lazy.

Enma: But weakness has the power to awaken that which is dormant. It is clear that through his actions, however foolish they made have been, Ken has touched Ace's Heart. Maybe HE will soon awaken.

 **To Be Continued...**


	28. Into the Organization Animal's Castle

They came out of the Portal and they saw the Castle and a heart shaped moon

 **The World That Never Was**

Ace: Ken said that Lexi's in the dungeon.

Bugs: Well, let's go!

Bugs went off and our Heroes went off to follow him, and then Daffy and his friends has been blocked from the Nobodies

Daffy: Ace!

Ace: Guys!

Then everything have stopped and he saw Black Coated Person with Two Swords

Ace: Swords!

They began to fight and they are in Station of Awakening

Ace: Who are you?

?: Someone from the dark.

Ace: You can't be Duck?

?: Duck? I already defeat Duck.

Ace: What?

?: Tell me... Tell me why he picked you?

They are fighting and the black coated person saw Ace's station of Awakening

?: I get it.

They are fighting and Ace drop his Sword, he's gonna get it, but the Black Coated Person stop him, Ace know what he must do. Then the Sword has disappeared

?: What the?

Then Ace slash him and it was Buster

Flashback

Buster and his friends is looking at the mansion and then Enma appeared

Enma: I see you want to worked with us. You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose. So what is your names?

Buster: Buster Bunny.

Babs: Babs Bunny.

Plucky: Plucky Duck.

Dizzy: Dizzy Devil.

Calamity: Calamity Coyote.

Little Beeper: Little Beeper.

Enma: I see. Welcome to the Organization Animals.

Years ago

Buster is sitting at the Tower

Ken: Looks like you finally awake.

Buster: Ken?

Ken: Or, maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon, we won't be able to talk like this anymore.

Buster: Does this mean... it's time for me to go back to where I belong?

Ken: You're Friends are waiting for you. You know I've been thinking about something Marina said. Buster, are you really sure that I don't have a heart? Is it possible that we ALL have one? You, me you friends, her... Or is that just wishful thinking?

Buster: I don't know. I can't... just look inside.

Ken: Well, I guess not.

Buster: But I figure, if there is working in there- inside us then we can feel it, can we? And if so... You know what, never mind...

Ken: Come on, don't leave me hanging for this.

Buster: Ace will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will. Because he's my teacher's grandson.

Ken: True enough.

He give him an Ice Cream

Buster: Thank you. (Sigh) I wish my friends were here.

Ken: I know. It wouldn't be the same without them. Boy, I miss the old times. Still got it memorised? The day we met, when you and your friends got the job, you, your friends and I sat right here and watching the sunset.

Buster: Yep. This town is home. Me, my friends are the others from Acme Loonveristy. We shared alot of Adventures from our past.

Ken: You see them. You're real self will come back with his friends.

Buster: I know they will. Well, I better go, Ace's is waiting for me.

Ken: I know, he will. (He eat the Ice Cream) Boy, that's some tasty ice cream.

Then Buster is disappeared into light

Buster: I'll miss you, Ken.

Ken: I know you, will. Buster.

He got single tear coming from his eye

Back to Ace

Buster take off his hood and said to Ace

Buster: You and your team make great others.

Then Ace has been teleported back to here

Ace: You and your team make great others.

Wile: Are you alright?

Ace: I'm fine... and what happen?

Daffy: Me, Taz and Wile fight those Nobodies and you disappear.

Ace: I see. He said... he defeat Duck and my team.

Daffy: Who?

Ace: A blue Bunny and he's a kid.

Daffy: But, nobody could defeat them.

Ace: Huh? What do you mean?

Wile: Well, he tricked you. That Kid likes to play pranks on everybody. I guess, he just fooled you.

Daffy: And after that, we didn't saw him. You must be tired, Ace.

Wile: Come on, let's get to Castle right now. Let's go use the right side of that path.

Ace: I see. Okay

They went to the right side of the Road

Ace: He look so familiar?

Then they saw truck coming toward them

All: Run!

Then the Truck got block their way back, meaning there's no turning back

Ace: Looks like there's no turning back.

They made it to the Castle and path is gone

Bugs: There must be a paths somewhere.

Meanwhile

Lexi is in the Cell with Road Runner and then Phil the Duck came

Lexi: What are you going to do with us?

Phil: You're the one who feed Ace's anger.

He left

Lexi: Oh No... Ace's in Danger because of me.

Then a Portal has appeared behind them and it was Marina

Marina: Come here.

Lexi: Who are you?

Marin: You have to believe in yourself. Come on, hurry!

She touch her hand and it began to glow

Meanwhile

Ace saw a Light, and he's sword appeared, he know what he must do. He created a path to the Castle

Bugs: Great. Let's go!

Ace: Lexi... I'll save you any moment.

They are heading to the Castle

Ace: Lexi! Tech! Rev! Slam! Duck!

Bugs: Quite. We're in their stronghold. We have to be quiet.

He ran off

Daffy: Bugs!

They heard Nobodies is coming

Wile: We have to be careful. We have some company.

Meanwhile

She, Marina and Road Runner are running then they stopped

Phil: Marina.. there you are.

Lexi: Marina?

Phil: Lexi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option. I'll take you to see Ace.

She doesn't want to

Phil: You don't want that?

Lexi: I do. More than everyone. But except for you!

Phil: If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter.

Then his Nobodies has been Defeated, by four black coated person

Phil: You... Didn't Buster and his friends take care of you?

Marina: You can hold them off. Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam.

Lexi: Duck... Tech... Rev.. Slam?

She know it was them, and she saw them fight Phil the Duck and he disappeared

Lexi: Guys! Is it really you?

They off their hoods and it was them, except for Duck he looks like Mephiles

Back to our Heroes

They made it here, and they saw Phil the Duck

Phil: Ace... you've done well.

Ace: Where's Lexi?

Phil: Don't know? I expect she's catching up with her friends from the darkness.

Ace: What are you talking about!?

Phil: She doesn't need you anymore.

Ace: Do I suppose to beleive that?

Phil: Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization 18 Animals has no further of using you. Just look there.

They saw a Heart shaped moon

Phil: Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more stuff from the Warrior-!

He Summon the Heartless

Daffy: We have tof right!

Ace: But Kingdom Hearts...

Lexi: Ace!

He saw Lexi up there

Lexi: You are okay!

Ace: Lexi!

Then the Heartless pile him up

Lexi: Leave Ace alone!

She's gonna help him, but the Heartless pin her down

Lexi: Ace...

Then she has been saved from Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck. And Duck give a sword to her

Duck: Use this.

Lexi: This time, we'll fight! No matter what happens to Ace, we are his friends and teams to him. So we have to help him, no matter what. Come on, you guys!

They are fighting them, Phil saw Black Doom and Sylvester

Phil: Well, well, well. Will the intrusions never end for this?

He disappeared

Black Doom: Well, Sylvester... this Castle is perfect for me. Maybe we should, have this.

Sylvester: Well, the setup is... good, I think, but... what about the Heartless? This in-between world- it's way to closed to the darkness! They will never listen to us!

Black Doom: Then again, you underestimate me.

Meanwhile

Bugs is running and he saw the Heartless pile up ZoN, he saved his life. And he take off he's bandana and it was Mephiles the Monkey

Mephiles: It's been so long, my friend.

Bugs: Wise Mephiles. Why didn't you come to me before things go so crazy?

Mephiles: Enma, the Organization Superior Animal, is the Nobody of Mandarin, my former apprentice. The burden was mine to bear.

Bugs: Was that it?

Mephiles: I would never deny that there is more. I was.. obsessed like my Friend is with thoughts of revenge. My apprentice and his fitness stop everything precious to me and my friends- our research, and our pride.

Bugs: I can't help you for a revenge.

Mephiles: I know. Duck's told me a hundred times.

Bugs: But where is he? Even his Friends?

Mephiles: They must be with their friends and the ancestors. Duck was a great help to me. Not like his friends is. I found him wandering the darkness, after you, he and his team lost track of each other.

Bugs: Oh boy, we didn't each other exactly. Duck left... well, because Mandarin's Heartless was still inside his Hearts troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Duck at heart...

Mephiles: I am to blame. When I met Duck the first time he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him and his Friends to find 6 Animals named, Buster, Bab, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper from the Organization 18 Animals, and bring Buster to me. When I told them it would help Ace awaken from his slumber, Duck left without a word. He fought Buster and his Friends. And I can only surmise Duck lost that fight. Duck must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did... you saw what became of him. After Buster's friends went back to Duck, Lexi and their friends to become whole. Duck brought Buster back to me, he was introducing himself... as Mephiles the Hedgehog. If that as what it took to awaken his finds, he was ready to live in darkness. Duck was the victim of my revenge... Oh, there is my heart ached. I could just laugh to hide my shame.

Bugs: I guess it must have been after that when I saw Duck again. He said he wanted to help Ace... but he made me a promise. Promise that Ace wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him and his Friends, while they were out in the darkness.

Mephiles: My friend, the time has come. I just make amends to these young people.

He carried the Machine and he and Bugs went off

 **To Be Continued...**


	29. Reunite and Fight the Organization

The Heartless are still pile up Ace

Ace: Get off!

He get up with his own strength and he saw Lexi and his team, even Mephiles

Ace: What?

Then Lasers has destroyed the Heartless

Rick: Have you been a bad bunny?

Ace: Where are you!?

He appeared on the top

Rick: Man, it sounds like you haven't. Ace! Buster!

Ace: Buster? Wait, did you he just called me Buster?

Daffy: I guess. But Buster wasn't here with us.

Rick: You've really put Organization 18 Animals in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Sword chose you. But BOY, did it pick a bunny this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were.

Ace: I had enough of your sence of Humour!

Rick: Sense of Humour? No way! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!

He brings out his weapon

Wile: Here he comes!

They are gonna fight him and they defeated him

Ace: Why did you call me Buster?

Rick: Ha! How should I know about that?

He disappeared

Ace: Wait!

Daffy: Ace! Lexi and the others are in trouble!

Ace: Okay!

Meanwhile

Bugs and Mephiles saw the Fight

Bugs: Oh boy, they need our help.

Mephiles: Ace and Duck are reunited. We have no part to play here.

Bugs: Yeesh, I wonder if Duck will ever change back...

Mephiles: Duck chose that form so he could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy.

They left

Back to Ace

Ace: Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, we're coming any second!

Meanwhile

All the Heart has tied to together to create Kingdom Heart

Enma: Yes... Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies!

Then Phil the Duck appeared

Phil: Enma. Is Kingdom Heart ready yet?

Enma: Almost.

Phil: Then, we can end this charade?

Enma: Yes. My friends will create Kingdom Hearts from the Others Heroes.

Phil: Yes. And how I've waited to hear this.

Back to our Heroes

They finish defeating the Heartless

Daffy: Boy, you guys. You finish them, quite good.

Tech: Yeah, we did.

They are finally reunited

Ace: You are different, Lexi, but I'm so glad you here, even for you guys.

Lexi: You and the others never came home, so I came looking for you.

Ace: We're sorry we keep you waiting.

She hugged them

Lexi: This is for real.

Then they saw Mephiles heading to the Dark Portal

Ace: Wait, Mephiles! I mean, Mandarin's Heartless... I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the stuff you did makes me angry. But... But you save Lexi and the other, right? I have to be grateful to you... Thanks.

He's gonna leave, but Lexi and her friends stop them

Tech: Duck! Where are you!?

Rev: You can't leave!

All: Huh?

Ace: What? What did you say?

Lexi: It's Duck.

Rev: We were with him.

Mephiles: I'm no one- just castaway from the darkenss. You three are free from the Darkness, except for me.

Lexi: Ace, come here. Say something to him.

Ace: How can I do that?

He approached them and holding their heads

Tech: You have to understand. Now close your eyes and see.

Ace closed his Eye and he saw Duck again, he open his eye and he know who it was

Ace: Duck... it's Duck. Duck's here... I missed you!

He cry

Duck: Come on, Ace. Pull yourself together.

Ace: (Crying) I really miss you!

Duck: I didn't want you to find me.

Wile: But it was him that was helping us, wasn't it?

Daffy: What are you saying?

Wile: Those clues we found. That must have been Duck.

Duck: Me, Tech, Rev and Slam was really worried that you guys weren't even gonna catch on. Ace never did pick the brightest Ancestor of ours.

Daffy: What do you mean? You know, we are your Ancestors.

Ace: Why didn't you tell me, you and your friends are okay?

Tech: Like he said, he doesn't want to be found.

Duck: Not like this... I couldn't. I fought with Mephiles. With... Mandarin's Heartless- when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Mephiles myself.

Lexi: You're saying... you can't change back?

Duck: Yeah.

Rev: But this Battle isn't over yet. And until it is, Duck still need the Power of darkness.

Ace: Well... let's finish this. You're still my best friend, no matter what. Well, let's go, you guys! Think we can handle one last battle together? My Ancestor is waiting.

Daffy: Okay, let's go! And it's great to see you again, Grandson.

Duck: You too.

They went off

Mephiles the Wise and Bugs are here on that spot

Mephiles: This one should do the Trick.

Bugs: How can this thing do?

Mephiles: It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data that my friend did with his partner.

Bug: Not sure I get it.

Mephiles: I do not claim to know the outcome of this ventures, either. After all... Hearts are unpredictable.

He aim the Machine to the Kingdom Heart

Meanwhile

They saw a Blue Beam

Ace: What's that?

Duck: That's Bugs and ZoN- I meant. Mephiles the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry.

They are gonna leave, But Luke the Cat stop them, then Cards has surrounded Ace's Friends and they have disappeared

Ace: You!

Luke: Let's get this game ready.

They fighting the Game and Ace won, he slash, Luke the Cat

Luke: Why... Buster.

Ace: I'm Ace!

He Fading away, then Ace and his Friends has return after the Game

Lexi: Ace, are you alright?

Ace: I'm okay, that Cat is a pushover. Let's go.

They off and they found Phil the Duck

Phil: Only you could have mid it this far in price... Buster, Babs, Dizzy, Calamity Plucky, Little Beeper.

Ace: What are you talking? And I'm getting tired of this.

Daffy: They're names are, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam! Get it right!

He Summon his weapon

Phil: Different names. Same Fate.

They blast, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck away and creat a Force Field, they are fighting him and they defeated him, he got so weak and look at Kingdom Hearts

Phil: Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where... is... my heart?

He is fading Away, and the Force Field is gone

Ace: Hey, I don't get it. Why did they called us, Buster, Babs, Calamity, Little Beeper, Pluck and Dizzy for?

Duck: Because, Ace. They... they were our memory Fragment.

Ace: Our... Memory Fragments?! That's crazy! I don't remember we met... oh, they were our Ancestor's Students.

Lexi: It was the first time, you save me. Remember?

Ace: Yeah.

Duck: Buster and his friends left Acme Acres, 5 Years ago. The Real Ones. But as a Memory Fragments, Buster and his friends found the Job to work at the Organization Animal's. Enma just wants Buster and his friends to be part of it. He can use the Warriors to think that they were our Memory Fragments. That's why Enma brought them into the Organization Animals- But Buster and his friends betrayed them. After that i fought them because we though it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we meet I made sure I was the strongest one.

Flashback has started

Duck knocked Buster and his friends out. Duck approach them, and Duck put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Buster, then Buster and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Duck

Buster: Why can't you quit?

Duck: Hmm... Come on, Ace. I though you were better then me?

Buster: Oh, really? I am cooler then you. What the?

Plucky: Why do you say that?

Duck: So it was true. You really are his memory fragment. Plucky, you are my fragment memory even for you're friends, they were fragments to my team's. I guess ZoN was right after all.

Buster: What are you saying? We are us. Nobody else!

They attacked him

Buster: How many times we have fight you.

Duck: Okay. You left me with no other choice.

Plucky: Huh?

Duck: I have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that I've been holding back. Even... if it changed me forever.

Duck is using all his darkness, and Duck turned into Mephiles. And then he grab them hard

Mephiles: I have accepted it.

Minutes Later

Buster and his friends are unconscious and then ZoN shows up, Duck put on his hood

Mephiles: ZoN... they could feel Ace even his friends.

ZoN: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Unbelievable. A Memory can't feel anything.

Mephiles: If they had met Ace, Lexi, even us, things might have been different.

Flashback has ended

Duck: Maybe I don't need to fight them after all. I think they left the Organization Animal's because... they really want to meet us.

Ace: Buster... I wish could meet him too...

Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam pointed at their head, Ace know what they mean, Buster and his friends are resting in their Memories

Duck: Okay, let's go.

They went off to find Bugs and Mephiles the Monkey

Meanwhile

Mephiles is still aiming the Machine to Kingdom Heart

Bugs: Mephiles?

Mephiles: (Laugh) I'm so stupid. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart with my friends. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!

Bugs: What are you talking about?

Mephiles: The Process of encoding hears is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Acme Acres were data created from real hearts. I was covinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned- a heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Buster and Lexi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Ace back, I had so many plans in store. But once Ace was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing compared with that one bunny's heart.

Then the machine is sparkling

Bugs: Mephiles. The machine.

Mephiles: All the more proof that hearts cannot be contain by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, any anything could happen!

Bugs: But what about...

Then our Heroes arrived

Ace: Grandpa!

Mephiles: Ace, the rest is up to you... And Buster- I doubt you can hear me- but... I am so sorry.

Bugs: Mephiles!

Mephiles: My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says.

Bugs: I can't let you!

He was stop by Duck

Bugs: Duck?

Duck: His heart decided. We can't change it.

Then Enma appeared

Enma: I was wondering who would dare interfere with my kingdom hearts. And look, here you are. How convenient for me. Mephiles the Wise... you look terrible.

Mephiles: Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the root you are.

Enma: Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. Like you're Friends. It was your research that inspired me to Go further than you ever dared.

Mephiles: I think I admit it... my disregard brought choas to more World's than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is that the answer you've been looking for?

Enma: All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I though you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand for that. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you.

Mephiles: Mandarin. Foolish apprentice of a foolish monkey. You have surpassed nothing- only proved how little we both know. We may proceed to know the hearts, but it's essence is beyond our Reach. We're both ignorant- as oblivious as when we began. I'm arise that any world you try to create... Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall! We have enough! Duck, you know what to do! Bugs bunny, my friend, forgive me! Goodbye!

Then the Machine has created a huge explosion of light, and then all heart has been released, our Heroes wake up

Ace: Oh boy. I will not go take another nape.

Then he saw Duck

Ace: Duck? Duck!

He get up and he's back to normal

Lexi: You change back! Duck!

Bugs: Mephiles said that "anything could happen."

They at the spot and he's gone, Duck still can't see anything

Ace: Duck, are you gonna take that off?

He take off his Bandana on his eye

Ace: What was that?

Bugs: His eyes couldn't lie.

Ace: Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Well? Well?

Duck: I am.

Ace: Duck... come, on! Why did you try to do so much on your own with your team? You have friends... like us!

They look happy to him

Duck: Haven't you Realized? I'll tell you why. Because I'm not a total wimp like you.

Ace: Try that again!

They they saw hearts going to the Heart Shaped Moon that look destroyed

Daffy: Oh boy!

Then they saw Heartless coming up of the Castle

Ace: What should we do now?

Duck: We have to defeat Enma! He is the Last survivor of the Organization's 18 Animals.

Ace: Okay!

Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam take off their Black Coats and they got their new outfits and they went off to defeat Enma

Tech: Guys! Look!

They saw many Heartless coming

Duck: There's no way, we should stop them!

Ace: Do your think your giving up?

Duck: No way.

Then Sylvester and Black Doom appeared

Black Doom: Leave right now! We'll take care of those creatures to us!

Sylvester: But we don't know how to take them out!

Black Doom: I shall send them after Enma. Or, maybe, you would rather fighting them on your own.

Sylvester: Maybe, I could run!

Black Doom: Fine!

Sylvester look at Tweety

Sylvester: Well, if it isn't that Bird I want to eat.

Tweety: I tawt I taw a puddy cat. And your giving up?

Sylvester: What, like "giving up eating you"? I don't think so!

Black Doom: Ace! "Bugs Bunny"! Don't ever forget- when I destroyed them all, this Castle will be all mine!

Sylvester: And listen, birdy. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, you know...

He's gonna help Black Doom

Sylvester: Let's do this!

They went off

Bugs: Come on, Grandson!

Ace: But what about...

Bugs: They are doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere.

They went off and they found Enma at the Top of the Castle

Enma: My Kingdom Hearts... is ruined. All I have to start all over. Warriors! Go forth, and bring me more hearts to me.

All: No!

They bring out their Sword

Enma: Are you saying that you hate the Darkness for this?

Bugs: Listen, Mac. We don't hate the Darkness. It's... so scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other because darkness is half of everything. Sort of making you wonder why we are scared from the dark.

Duck: It's because of who's lurking inside it.

Enma: Then I have a question for you. You accept darkness, get choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing like my friend did? We who were turned away by both light and dark- Never given choice?

Duck: I got this. It's because you and your friends mess up our world's.

Enma: That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?

Ace: Just saved it. You're Nobodies! You don't exist for that! You cannot be sad about anything.

Enma: (Laugh) That's good. You don't miss a little. I cannot feel- sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the world's. No matter how you think what you feel, or how you exist.

Then Ace has teleported

Ace: Guys?

Then he is fighting Enma and he defeated him

Lexi: (Voice) Ace! Where are you?!

He has been teleported

Back to the Castle

Duck: Ace! Speak to us!

Then Ace has return

Bugs: Are you alright?

Ace: I'm fine. Where's Enma!

They saw him at the Heart Shaped Moon

Enma: Hear my word, Kingdom Hearts. It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Listen to me! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! Give me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us.

Bugs: Enma, No!

Enma: Hearts quivering with hatred...

Ace: Enma! Stop!

Enma: Hearts burning with anger...

Daffy: You can't win!

Enma: News scarred by envy... That fool Mephiles said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine even for my friends! Hearts are the source of all power!

Then he has been vanished

Ace: Enma! You won't hide from us!

Bugs: We can't get him away that easy!

Lexi: Look!

They saw a Huge Door

Wile: What was that?

Bugs: Kingdom Hearts...

Duck: Come on. Enma must be inside.

Ace: Are you saying he's in there?

Bugs: Yes. The world's gave us the doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!

Duck: Once we're going in, there no turning back. Are you ready?

They are ready, Duck, Ace and Bugs and putting their Sword and all the Symbols is Glowing, they aim it up and the Door has open

Ace: Great ready, Enma. It all ends here!

They went inside and they saw Enma at the top of the Dragon

Ace: (Gasp)

Enma: So... it seems your heart's have led you to obliteration. Maybe it doesn't pay to be too loyal one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember this.

Then a Building is coming after them, and then the Door is closed with Lexi, Bugs, Tech, Rev and Slam

Duck: Oh No!

Ace: We can't handle this!

They are heading off to defeat Enma, they went to Dragon, went to the Core and defeated Enma

 **To Be Continued...**


	30. Ending (KH2: Loonatic Stories)

They are back at the Castle with their Friends and they look Enma who look weak

Enma: I need more anger... I need more hearts.

Ace: Look, Enma. There's more enough hearts that doesn't need anger or rage, it's full of all kinds of feelings. Haven't you notice?

Enma: Actually, I don't.

He Fading way and our Heroes is celebrating

Bugs: Alright, we did it!

Ace saw Duck who's not Cheering

Ace: You're coming back home, right?

Duck: I had given it to the darkness.

Ace: Duck?

Duck: How will I ever face my parents and Everybody?

Ace: Like that?

He show him a funny face

Duck: Okay, I think I could take that.

Then the Castle is started to collapse

Bugs: We have to get out of here!

Duck: I'll do it!

He's gonna open a portal, but nothing's happen

Duck: What? But why...

Bugs: You don't belong in the Darkness Realm anymore, Duck.

Daffy: How can we get out of here then?

Bugs: I don't know.

The Loonatic, saw Marina as an Illusion and then she summon a Portal and she disappeared

Daffy: Who did that?

Bugs: I don't know, who did. But we have to leave right now.

Then Road Runner appeared and he went to the Portal

Wile: Come back here!

He went to the Portal too

Taz: Wait!

He went to Portal even Bugs

Daffy: Let's go!

He went to the Portal and then Marina appeared

Lexi: Thank you so much, Marina.

Marina: You're welcome. See, Ace. We meet again. Like you promise.

Ace: What?

Buster: (Voice) You said you meet again, but when we did. We might not recognise each other.

Then Buster and his Friends came out of Ace and his Friends

Marina: You did?

Babs: Of course. But we know you.

Marina: Well, it's so strange.

Calamity: I think we understand. We see ourselves the way we remember you. And you see ourselves the way we remember you, and you see ourselves that way you remember us.

Marina: I always thought memories fragments were doomed to face back into darkness...

Plucky: Yeah. But you and us didn't. We have to see our teacher's Grandchildren.

Marina: So, we can be teams, together!

Little Beeper: Yep. Anytime Ace and his friends are teams together.

Lexi: We will be teams everyday, right, Ace?

Ace: Oh! Yeah, Lexi. (Blush)

Then Marina has disappeared, and Babs and her friends went to Lexi and her friends to become whole

Buster: Look sharp, Ace!

He went into Ace's body and he became whole

Ace: What was that?

Duck: Don't worry, we are now whole.

Slam and Lexi went to Portal

Lexi: Come on, let's go home.

Ace: Guys, come on.

They re going to the Portal and then it's gonna disappeared

Lexi: Ace! Duck! Tech! Rev!

Then its too late, the Portal is gone

Tech: Oh No!

They saw they a Dragon again, then the Castle is now collapsing, Duck and Tech saw a Vehicles and they went for it

Ace: Duck!

Rev: Tech!

They jump on it and they give Ace and Rev a ride

Tech: Hurry!

They jump on, and they are going for fight a dragon, then they have been teleported and saw Enma with his Armor on, they are going to fight him, and they saw a Black Hole behind them

Ace: Hey, Duck?

Duck: Yeah?

Ace: I wanted to thank Marina, but... I couldn't bring myself to say it, not until everything was back to the way it was before.

Tech: Don't worry, we'll make that happen.

Rev: Once we finish this battle. You can thank her for everything.

Ace: Okay!

They fighting him and they defeated him and they got teleported

Enma: Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way- not yet. It light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothing must be the same... Eternal!

Duck: You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. And guess what, Enma.

Ace: That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!

Enma: (Laugh) No more eternal than that radiance of yours...

They fight him and they defeated him, and he's Fading away

Ace: We won!

Then Many Nobodies appeared

Rev: I'm not sure, Ace!

They are fighting many of them, and Duck collapsed of exhaustion

Duck: Ace, Tech, Rev... I think is...

Ace: Don't say it, it's not over. Not yet.

They help him up

Duck: How can you say that? Even if we could go on... look where we are.

Ace: Aw, come on, Duck. You've been to the Realm of Darkenss too. You gotta try and think positive!

Duck: Ace, Tech. Rev.

Ace: Yeah?

Duck: You lead.

Ace: Okau.

They are walking

Duck: You know... I always figured I was better at stuff then you are.

Ace: You sure.

Duck: Are you angry.

Ace: Nah. I always thought you were better at everything, Duck.

Then they saw something

Ace: Guys, Look. A light.

They went ahead and they are at the Dark Margin

Tech: End of the road.

Ace: Yes.

Duck: Rev, Ace. Put me down, I can walk

Ace: Alright.

They let go of him, and they look at the Water

Ace: You know you guys... maybe the Darkenss has gotten to me, too.

Then they saw Duck lying down

All: Duck!

He get up

Duck: That world is perfect for me. If this is the world really is... just that, then maybe I should fade back into the Darkenss.

Ace: Duck...

Duck: If the world was made of light and Darkenss... We'll be the Darkenss.

Ace: Yep. The other side... the realm of light is safe. Lexi, Slam, Our Ancestors are safe for now.

Tech: That's what he means.

Duck: Hey, you guys. I want you to help me. I want to get down to the water.

They carried him

Duck: As least the waves of the sound look good.

They sat down on the waterside

Duck: Ace, what I said back there... about thinking I was better stuff then you... to tell the Truth, I was jealous of you.

Rev: You are?

Duck: Of course I am. I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.

Ace: Yeah, Well, we share alot of problems, too.

Tech: How come?

Ace: Well, wanted to be like Duck.

Duck: Well, there Is one advantage to being me... Something you could not imitate.

Ace: Really? Like what?

Duck: Having you guys around.

Rev: Then I guess... Ace is okay the way he was.

Ace: Yeah. I've got something you could never imitated too.

They feel the winds come to them with a smile on their face And then Duck feel something on his feet and it was Bottle, he picked it up and open it and look at the Letter

Duck: Ace.

Ace: Yeah?

Duck: I think it's for you.

He give to him and Ace read it

Ace: Thinking of you, whever you are.

Ace & Lexi: We brave to our sorrows to the end, and hope that our hearts will blends. Now I realize this wish.

Lexi: And who knows starting a new adventure may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share to see the sky- one sky, one destiny.

Then they saw a light

Duck: Light...

Ace The Door to light.

He get up even Rev

Ace: We'll go together!

Rev: As a team!

Tech: Okay.

Duck: Right.

They get up and went to the Light and they became a shooting star and landed on the water, they rise up to the Surface and they look around

Lexi: Ace, Duck!

Slam: Tech! Rev!

They saw Lexi and Slam waving to them, that means they are home and their friends are here, Cheering for their returns even Zadavia and her brother, they are Look happy, and Ace show Lexi her Good Luck Charm, and they take form of Buster and his friends, and Zadavia take form as Marina and they change back

Ace: Zadavia. We have return.

Zadavia: Welcome back, Loonatic.

They are giving a High Five

Days Later

Ace and Duck are looking at the Sun

Duck: Nothing's change, today, right?

Ace: Yep. Same here in Acmetropolis.

Duck: What a big world.

Ace: But part of one, we'll be huge.

Duck: Yep.

Ace: Hey, Duck... what do you think that was- the Door of light?

Duck: Ha. This.

He pointed at his heart

Ace: This?

Duck: Yep. It's always closer than you think.

He smiled, then Lexi, Tech Rev and Slam arrived

Lexi: Ace! Duck!

Ace: Guys? What's going on?

Tech: Look at this.

He show him a Letter, and it has Bug's Seal

Ace: From Grandpa?

He open it and read it, even his teams are looking at the Letter

 **The End**


End file.
